


Icebergs and Pyramids

by mspeachykeen2012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspeachykeen2012/pseuds/mspeachykeen2012
Summary: Taekwoon is a rich heir and Wonshik is an aspiring politician. Within their socially elite circle of acquaintances, this is a recipe for failure.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wontaek centered, rich!VIXX :)
> 
> Warnings: AU, M for language, sex, talk of drugs and all around angsty shit. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 Raven

The recognition was instant and black eyes narrowed impossibly as Taekwoon watched silently from behind his glass.

There was an orchestra playing soft music in the background, though it sounded tinny as if it was coming from a stereo. But what was to be expected when you paid so little for the entertainment? There was no reward in being cheap.

The curtains were powder blue and there were remnants of fake snow littering the corners, as if setting the stage of a storm outside and this large, open room, with its twinkling white lights and cotton colored décor, was right beyond the cold. It was magical—at least, that’s the effect they had gone for.

The rim of Taekwoon's glass rested on his bottom lip, poised as if he was going to take a drink but he hadn't yet. Just sat, legs crossed, arm thrown over his thighs while the other held the flute of a too small wine glass to his mouth.

Eyes watched the man by the other edge of the glistening room whose black hair stood out like a stain amongst the white. Even his dress suit was light in color, though not a pale blue and certainly not white. Maybe a light gray?

Sitting in the corner had its many perks but this had to be the best: Taekwoon could watch without being seen.

He had never been one to entertain the existence of others. But as he had matured, he realized there was an obligation of an adult every now and then. Regardless of how wealthy he was.

Dark eyes narrowed to slits as the man across the room dazzled with the familiar smile. It had been years since he had seen that face. The last time had been at a banquet and he had been absolutely surprised how much a 15 year old Wonshik had looked so... old.

Now, 22 year old Wonshik _was_ much older and he had fully grown into his frame.

Taekwoon had gone off to the National University of Singapore the next year and hadn't seen the young man with striking black hair, parted slightly off center and gelled, since. Which was odd because they eventually all rotated in the same circles.

The thought was fleeting. It didn't really warrant much more thought than that.

"Who are you hiding from?"

The question was asked but the answer was already known. The tall Jung heir didn't like socializing. It required too much effort and he had none, not for these people.

But his best friend, Cha Hakyeon, was simply humoring him and a hand grabbed his elbow, pulling him forward. Taekwoon's drink came down and he shot eyes at the tan man beside him. The other simply laughed and continued tugging him along, right through the middle of the dance floor situated in the middle of the large ball room.

It was the annual holiday party thrown by the Im family and it was not completely full, only those elite enough to receive an invitation present, but it was enough bodies to make the room feel stuffy. There was enough drinking and laughing to kill Taekwoon's vibe.

But, for some reason, he wanted to see Wonshik once more.

Hakyeon wasn’t having it, however, as he pulled him out and into a second room—a parlor of sorts where a few young couples were talking quietly, wine sloshing in their cups and if Taekwoon had to put money on it, they had just turned 20 and were now allowed to drink socially. His lip twitched for a moment before he passed through the threshold and up a long staircase.

Drawing his hand back, he watched as Hakyeon turned to him with surprised eyes. But not because of his behavior, rather it was questioning, asking silently if something else was keeping him downstairs. Because his best friend knew he did not want to be in that room.

Which was true, but…

"Who was it?"

After 25 years of friendship, of unrivaled closeness, they were so completely in tune with each other. Even after that year in University when Hakyeon had gone to Australia for a year overseas.

Blinking, Taekwoon exhaled. "The Kim kid."

Amused, Hakyeon came down a step to be one up on Taekwoon. "Ah, really? I noticed him. But," he said easily, teasingly, "he's not a kid, Taekwoonie."

Flushing despite his best efforts, the younger man looked back down the steps they had walked up. Fishing a hand through his blonde hair, he pushed one side behind his ear. It was getting long and his father hated it.

"Come, you're Jung Taekwoon." Warm eyes met his as his friend came down the last step and lifted his chin. "Make him find you."

Hakyeon had a real way of convincing you with just a change in his voice and the blonde found himself following the other who had since let go of his wrist. Now he trailed without another glance in the direction of the ball room.

He was Jung Taekwoon, heir to Jung Brother's Pharmaceuticals and billionaire by birth. He didn't waste time on those beneath him. He sure as hell didn't chase them.

"Wonshik," he was called and the young man with ink black hair looked over, getting ready to smile in another's woman's face as her daughter hid behind her shoulders. But instead, it was another man and his father grasped his shoulders proudly, squeezing as he steeled his spine. "I want to introduce you to Mr. Moon, he comes from Busan. He is actually running for the National Assembly next year."

Raising a playful eyebrow, Wonshik broke out in a friendly smile, bowing respectfully. But mid-way up, his cocked his head and caught the other's eyes. "You aren't gunning for the 44th seat, are you?"

Mr. Moon laughed jovially, his cheeks pink with the flush of wine and Wonshik fully straightened.

"No, no, my son. We all know your boss has that seat reserved," the elder chuckled and it wasn't a lie. After graduating from the University of Hong Kong, Wonshik had started working for different diplomats back in Korea, his latest being Lee Hyungmin. He was from Busan and at just 32 years old had proven himself quite popular, occupying the 44th seat of the National Assembly. Some were trying to dethrone him but that was Wonshik's job—make sure he was re-elected. Otherwise, the young Kim was out of a job.

"So, following in your father's footsteps are you? Once you become a member, you'll be just as your father had been with his father. Well that is if your father doesn't become the PM first."

There was a courteous laugh at the joke but they all knew that was far from the truth. His grandfather had become the prime minister and it was what spurred his father's political career but his father was not the great Kim Wonho. Thay all knew that, none more than Wonshik.

"Well, first I need to get a seat. I have quite a ways to go," Wonshik said, spreading his lips amicably. Being humble was the easiest way to bring down the tension but also to create the air of servitude. It was rule number one—making your enemies count you out before you've even begun.

The tactic had worked in his boss' case. The incumbent had never heard of the newcomer and didn't even waste any time campaigning. The newbie was soft, was whispered from ear to ear. Then suddenly, but not so sudden, that same newcomer's campaign had blown everyone away. He won in a landslide. He proved his worth while in office. All because of his initial humility. Wonshik had learned.

His father knew it as well as he gazed fondly at his son.

There was a bit of commotion on the dance floor and all three men looked to the space, groaning as a woman walked over to them with a younger version of herself at her hip. Mr. Moon politely stepped away and Wonshik swallowed loudly.

Ms. Choi and her daughter, Hyojoo, were walking determinedly towards them. The younger man was not surprised; he had heard Ms. Choi was set on joining their families for quite some time. Especially since Wonshik had grown up _so_ nicely. Suppressing a shiver, Wonshik bowed at their entrance, lips cracking slightly as he smiled.

"So, Hyojoo, are you on holiday?"

The woman—no, girl next to him blinked then looked down, pulling at a seam in her dress. She had already created a hole and Wonshik sighed. The girl peeked up at the sound and the young man immediately felt bad. And burdened.

Looking to his father who was trying to get in a word with Ms. Choi, Wonshik tried to think of how to get out of the conversation. He could say he needed to use the restroom but knowing the older woman, she'd wait. It had taken her 20 _whole_ minutes to get this time, she had exaggerated. Plus, they needed to talk business, she added with a wink. Wonshik was starting to think there had been a deal made in his infancy, with the way his father was stuttering over his words.

He wouldn't have been surprised.

Brown eyes looked towards the corner where the hallway lead to the restroom. He was going to take his chances on the bathroom.

Immediately, he saw the dark brown hair and magnificent bone structure of Cha Hakyeon walking toward the hallway. Then, with a slight part of his mouth, Wonshik saw the bright blonde hair of Jung Taekwoon as the two made their way through the slight crowd. Eyes widening, he relaxed.

"Oh, I am so sorry to leave you ladies but I just saw a friend of mine I haven't spoken to in some time." Looking back to the two females who now watched him in interest, he grinned. "You are familiar with Jung Taekwoon, correct?"

Ms. Choi almost fainted and Hyojoo blushed. Both were automatic. Taekwoon and his family were easily the richest people in the room.

What surprised Wonshik was his father's reaction. The older man's brow furrowed but his eyes lit up in opportunity—the younger Kim was accustomed to that look.

"You… You are friends with Taekwoon?"

"Of course dad, 'member? We used to hang out in school."

Ms. Choi fanned herself with a limp wrist. "School mates?" she whispered.

His father narrowed his eyes but Wonshik didn't allow anymore to be said as he gave a final bow and jogged over to the two that were quickly walking out of sight. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around Taekwoon's bicep, the other's head whipping around to see who had touched him. Fingers quickly fell away but it was enough to stall their steps. Hakyeon was about to step closer when instead, he smiled and stopped.

"Hey. I need you to act like we're old friends, ok?" Wonshik quickly said, Taekwoon's lips starting to curve into a frown. He looked the younger man up and down and swiftly, the black haired man straightened, glad he wasn't shorter than the other.

He had expected the rudeness and really, he could have cared less. All he needed was a moment of Taekwoon's time for his plan to work.

"Please, just for two seconds," Wonshik begged then hated himself for it.

Taekwoon blinked.

"All I ask is just a moment where you act like you want me here."

"But I don't," was the soft reply and the younger man turned in the direction where his father and the women were standing watching them. He grinned widely.

Turning back, Wonshik quickly lost his smile. "If you don't fucking talk to me, that woman back there is literally going to shove my dick in her daughter's mouth in the next five minutes. If not for me, do it for her daughter."

Cat like eyes blinked one more time, except this time it was soft and, if Wonshik was honest, quite pretty. Then the other's mouth spread in a small smile, square teeth revealed as his cheeks lifted. Arms reached for him and brought him close. A hug. Jung Taekwoon was giving him a hug.

"Put your hands on my back," was whispered in his ear and Wonshik stoically did as he was told, remarking on the sweet scent of the other. Taekwoon smelled of vanilla and honey.

Suddenly he remembered that night at the banquet _years_ ago and he remembered Taekwoon staring at him. All night, he had watched him with something… Wonshik couldn't remember it now but he remembered it had made him feel weird.

He also remembered when they had stood by the fountain, the smell of sweetness that just followed the rich boy.

Pulling away, the older man's lips fell into his signature straight line. "Good to see you, old friend," he said in a monotone voice. "How is your whore mother and your corrupt father?"

Hakyeon barked in laughter beyond them, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover it as Wonshik blinked once. Then twice.

"Two seconds is up," Taekwoon said quietly, eyes catching the younger man who could only stare.

The blonde left with the ease of privilege and Wonshik realized he hadn't blinked in a couple minutes, now watching the empty hallway. Turning, he gave his father a distracted thumbs up as he realized Ms. Choi was no longer there.

His father didn't return it though he cocked an eyebrow. That worried Wonshik. That could only mean one thing: his father was plotting.

What was more worrying was the scent of vanilla still in his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything else you need tonight?"

Hyungmin looked up from his paper covered desk, tapped his pen twice more before shaking his head. His silence was not uncommon nor rude, he was thinking and when he was thinking, it was best not to talk. He was easily distracted.

Wonshik then bowed to his boss and headed out of the small office, flicking another aide's ear on his way towards his cubicle—if it was considered that. It was a pile of haphazardly placed walls and his desk was sure to come undone one day soon. But not today, he thought as he grabbed his brown briefcase made of aged leather and jacket. It was cold out there.

Throwing it over his forearm, he started to the elevators. Pressing the down button, he stretched his neck back and forth, reaching down to grab the handle of his briefcase as the ding of the lift sounded out.

Stepping in, he recognized the faces of others like him. And seeing the particular few, he knew it must be after 9 pm. They were the only ones who would ever stay this late. But this was the nature of his work, most days were long and most hours were stressful. Serving the public had never been easy and there was no reason that would change just because Kim Wonshik had decided to succumb to his family's fate.

Lips curving in a genuine smile, the young man acknowledged his flair for the dramatic.

"Wonshik, you headed out?" a voice sounded out behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the guy from the sixth floor. He didn't know what he did but they always seemed to end up on the late elevator ride together. How he knew Wonshik's name, he wasn't quite sure.

"Ah, no. Headed home. Gotta be back by 7 tomorrow morning."

"Another early morning?" the other laughed and Wonshik, facing forward now, twisted his lips.

He realized the other probably knew his name because Wonshik couldn't seem to keep any information to himself.

"Yeah. You?"

The elevator pinged as the garage level doors opened. Luckily, the acquaintance was getting off on P4 whereas Wonshik was getting off on P2. Getting here early guaranteed a better parking space. Not that he'd complain having to park farther if it meant he didn't have a 14 hour day.

"Have a good one," Wonshik said quickly before the other could answer, footsteps sounding out on the cement ground. Lights flickered and there was only a couple cars dotting the garage this time of night. Walking to his two door car, he threw his briefcase in the passenger seat along with his jacket. Shifting the car in gear, he looked back as he reversed and then flicked his wrist, car growling beneath him. He sped out of the parking garage, only putting his seatbelt on when he made it to the ticketing gate. With his key pass in his hand, he hovered it above the reader before the gate lifted and he started out onto the black, shiny streets.

Seoul's dark sky pin pricked with the highway lights before him, Wonshik started thinking of what he was going to have for dinner. He wanted a pizza. He knew he'd settle for some cereal.

"Shit," he cursed, looking as he saw his father's driver parked on the side of the street in front of his condo. Mansoo had a paper opened and that could only mean one thing.

Pulling underground, he easily slid into his spot. Then sat in his car as he stared at the LED brightness of the dashboard, the rumble then hum of his car as it idled. He wanted to make his father wait.

Minutes later, reaching forward, Wonshik flicked his wrist and turned off the vehicle.

Waiting in yet another lift, he looked up at his face in the mirrored ceiling. Watched it as his elevator counted up to the 15th floor.

Pausing in front of his front door, he took a quick deep breath, already able to hear his father's greeting.

"How long have you been in the garage?"

Snorting in defeat, Wonshik bowed shallowly. "How long have you been here?"

His father took a swig of the beer in his hands, legs lazily splayed out before him. Wonshik didn't drink beer, was more of a liquor type of guy so he knew the elder Kim had brought that up with him. He was currently on four of six, it seemed.

"Long enough to give your mother the time she needs."

The younger man cringed but didn't throw his father a look. He was expecting it—hoping for the opportunity to talk about it and Wonshik didn't have time to tend to his dad's self-absorbed needs.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" he asked instead, though the words were not harsh. His father had two mistresses, each on opposite sides of town. They were for times like this.

But he had only picked them up after his mother had admitted to her five year affair.

Watching his father kill the beer in hand and reach for another on the coffee table in front of him, Wonshik sighed. A five year affair that would not stop anytime soon, she had warned. That had been two years ago and his father had not recovered, no matter how hard he tried.

"Pizza?" he asked, frowning when he saw his father's nod. Pizza it was, then.

"So Ms. Choi—"

"No, father. I am not going to entertain that match," Wonshik warned around an extra cheesy bite of pizza, wiping at the sauce in the corner of his mouth. His parent sat across the table with his own slice. But he was just looking at it, like he wanted to eat it. Just couldn't.

"Wonshik, that is not… what I was going to say," his father muttered then took a large bite. The younger man raised his eyebrows at that.

"Then what about Ms. Choi?"

"Ms. Choi told all her little cronies about you and the Jung boy's friendship. Why didn't you tell _me_ about your friendship?" he asked around his mouthful.

Wonshik sighed, looking down at his phone screen on the glass dining room table. He wouldn't have minded a call to interrupt this conversation.

Eyes dragging back up to his father whose drunk face was actually quite entertaining, the young man put down his slice. "Taekwoon is weird—everyone knows that. We're not good friends, we're just… friends."

"Friends is friends, Wonshik."

It was hard in its correction but slightly slurred.

"Father—"

"Don't you see? This is what I've been waiting for. This tie to Jung Yoongsoo. Do you know what it would mean if the public saw that I was comfortable with _the_ Jung Yoongsoo? Never mind the money that could back our initiatives. Wonshik," he repeated in a serious tone, half dead eyes drooping with inebriation. "I _need_ this."

Jaw flexing, Wonshik had forgotten about the food in his mouth and it sat while he tried to convince his father with his gaze. This was the elder Kim's battle, not his.

This was the elder Kim's life, not his.

But he had no choice in this matter and he read between the lines of his father's words. Like the dutiful son, he nodded slightly. Finally swallowing the mush on his tongue, Wonshik stood, reaching to wipe his hand on a dishtowel hanging from the stainless steel counter to his side. Seeing the distorted image of himself in it as he passed, he didn't call out to his father though the older man looked up as if he had.

"Goodnight," he murmured as he walked into his bedroom, long fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he waited to hear the front door slam loudly.

It never did.

"Sir," a slight woman bent in a 90 degree bow. Taekwoon lowered his head with a close of his eyes as he passed through the tall threshold of his front door. The first thing he noticed were the flowers. He had an amazing gardener and there was always a fresh bouquet by the entrance, delicately picked and aromatic.

The door shut with a large boom behind him, one he was used to, heels clicking along the marble tiles beneath him as he walked along the foyer, the lights snapping on as he went. It was a pet peeve of his to have lights on in rooms that were not occupied. But he also hated coming back to a dark home.

So he had motion sensored lights installed in every room, hallway and even the hidden rooms beneath the house. His mother thought it was cute—she had her home fitted a week later.

"Sir," a tall man, his butler, mimicked the earlier bow and Taekwoon sighed. But bent his head as well.

The next room he passed was the old sitting room that was now his office. Peeking in, he grabbed what he was looking for: his tablet. Hearing the click of the lights behind him right after the tick of the lights in front of him, he held the device to his side, coming to the kitchen. Spotting his dinner, he caught the eyes of the chef. The other bowed and before Taekwoon could think about having to nod again, the other was talking.

"Just waiting on the beef. It has to be simmered to perfection for the dish to really come together. Five minutes—"

"Four."

His chef gulped then smiled uncomfortably. "Four minutes and I'll have Seokho bring it right up. Will you be in your room?" A nod was given. "I'll tell him you'll be in your room."

Climbing the back stairs, Taekwoon counted the steps out of habit. As a child he always had. Never sure why, but he couldn't go up or down without doing so. He had tried to skip it once and found it absolutely impossible to take the next step without counting.

He wondered if that had been the start of his Xanax life.

He had been 14 years old that day. So yes, that sounded about right. The white bar (at that time) had been prescribed when his mother had told their family doctor that she had found Taekwoon stuck on the stairs, hysterically crying in a ball. He had been repeating the number 26. Dr. Lee had quickly prescribed Xanax. He hadn't stopped since.

Although Taekwoon didn't take them as much now, just when he was put into situations he couldn't get himself out of.

"23, 24, 25…" he counted aloud and stopped on number 26. He always did this, as well. Stepping up, he continued. "27, 28, 29…"

The long hallway at the top of the stairs always filled him with a rush and a heaviness simultaneously. It was daunting and it was all his. Sometimes, he felt so tiny. Sometimes he felt too tall. Sometimes, he didn't feel at all. But the stretch of wood that creaked as he took his first steps made him breathe deep all the same.

There were ten bedrooms off this hallway and each had a different color. It had started out as a whim of his mother, who, in all of her 1980's glory, decided on having each represent a different hue. One was electric pink, the other a neon green.

His father had put an end to it in the early 90's. But he had given in to her plea and now, they were pastel colors. Some made Taekwoon want to vomit while taking a dull knife to his eyes. Those doors were never opened. But the ones he liked, the pale yellow that lent itself to the mid-day sun or the lilac that would be the perfect nursery, he kept open.

Though, he was ready for a change. Blinking at the grey one that always seemed to look so inviting at sunset, the young heir just didn't know what type of change.

Light grey, like that of Wonshik's suit.

Looking at the big face of his watch, he opened the ornate door at the end of the hall. It creaked open and the sound brought a peace with it. Eyes closing briefly, he continued on, passing by his bed and tossing his tablet to the neatly made sheets. Slipping into his closet, the flourescent light snapped on above him. Going to the furthest sliding drawer set against the back, he pulled out a night shirt and thin cotton pants. Though the house was kept at his ideal temperature day and night, he liked to run it lower at night. He loved curling under the covers and shivering as he fought for warmth.

Just one more of Taekwoon's quirks, according to Hakyeon.

Dressing quickly, he stepped out of the closet just in time to see the maid's son, Seokho, putting his meal on the bedside table as he did every night. The boy was slender and short, his gentle eyes turned down as he unraveled the napkin to reveal the chopsticks and spoon. He folded the fabric expertly before turning to Taekwoon with a deep bow—too deep of a bow.

"Not so low," Taekwoon said mildly but the other did not raise. "Seokhoya," he said a little louder and the boy looked up quickly. Taekwoon repeated himself. Seokho was the only one he would ever repeat himself to.

The 12 year old nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir," he said and the older man waited until the other was out of the room before smiling. Then he quelled it before it got out of hand.

The young boy was their resident runner and for some reason, Taekwoon tolerated him more than most. He didn't know why. He was always having to tell Seokho things two or three times.

Without another thought, the young man slipped under his silk sheets, turning on his tablet with one hand while the other reached for the beef on the table.

Waking the next morning, Taekwoon blinked blurry eyes and reached over for his glasses. Fingers tapping the wood grain of his bedside table he touched the edge of a covered plate and then to the right of it, the rim of his glasses. Curling, he swiped up the bifocals and easily slipped them on, the world focusing. He looked to his breakfast, nose right behind his eyes as he sat up and brought the tray to his lap.

But it was not to be enjoyed alone as he heard Hakyeon's loud voice from beyond his door. Then there was a knock and it opened. His best friend fluidly entered his bedroom, Seokho's faint apologies behind him. Taekwoon ordered him back downstairs with a look.

"About time you woke up. Stop blocking my number at night," Hakyeon quickly warned but still came close and leaned against the edge of the bed, hand reaching out to touch. His fingers found a thigh and he pinched. "I may actually have a real emergency one time."

Fingers removed the hand without skipping a beat. "That's what you have Hongbin for."

Hakyeon gave him the eye and Taekwoon laughed, holding a delicate hand to his mouth to make sure he didn't spit out his mouth full of breakfast.

"Hongbin is not you, Taekwoonie. Plus, last night I actually had an emergency."

The younger man, only younger by mere months, averted his eyes with knowing as he continued to eat.

"What?" Hakyeon held a hand to his chest in offense. "It was!" Silence. "What?! Taekwoon, don't even right now."

Finishing his bite, the blonde sighed, full. For added emphasis, he patted his stomach. His chef was talented. Hakyeon agreed as he picked up the chopsticks and picked at his leftovers.

"What was the emergency?" Taekwoon asked softly.

"Ah now you want to know?" But he continued easily, a smile on his face as he swallowed. "I met someone."

The blonde pushed himself out of the bed, feet hitting the cold floor as he started toward the bathroom. "That is not an emergency."

"Yes it is. Do you remember Han Sanghyuk?"

Taekwoon settled in front of the toilet, blinking behind his glasses as he took himself out of his pants.

Hakyeon laughed and it brought a small blip of good feeling out of Taekwoon's veins. "I know, that was a stupid question. Ok, do you remember that summer before our last year of high school? That one banquet we went to at the Societal Gardens and there was this little kid, like 14 or some shit—"

"Ah, the one who looked at you like you were some deity in human form?" Shaking, he tucked himself back in and washed his hands. Emerging from the large bathroom he saw Hakyeon smiling. That good feeling multiplied. "Yes, I remember him. He was so annoying, Hakyeon."

His friend shrugged. "He was young. And impressionable. It wasn't my fault he could see true beauty for—"

"What is the point of the words you are saying?" Taekwoon inquired, disappearing into his closet. The light clicked, his feet steering him towards the closest sliding drawer.

"My point _is_ that I saw our dear Han Sanghyuk yesterday—well last night. And that’s why I called your ass like 15 times. I'm serious, don't block me anymore," the elder warned once more, eventually making his way into the closet, spreading out on the leather padded bench in the middle of it. Soft eyes watched each of his steps and Taekwoon remembered when he had been just a boy and had watched his father do the same.

"I'm confused. Why was this an emergency?"

Hakyeon smirked, gaze softening as he seemed to stare through whatever he had been looking at. "He's no little kid anymore."

Eyes flew to his best friend's and Taekwoon was moved by the words Hakyeon had said to him just a couple nights earlier, when he had been looking at Wonshik.

Recovering quickly, he clucked his tongue twice. "Don't be one of those men. He's like 10 years younger than you."

Pulling out a freshly pressed t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the blonde started towards the bathroom once more.

"Five years. And hurry up in the shower, I want to tell you how big his dick is."

Feet stalling, Taekwoon whipped his head around, mouth slightly agape. Hakyeon laughed louder from the bench.

"I'm joking. Hurry the fuck up, though. We were supposed to be at your sister's an hour ago."

The younger needed no more convincing and when he turned on the shower, he caught his appearance in the mirror. It quickly fogged and it was then that Taekwoon smiled at his best friend. Though Hakyeon didn't have a career, he was always on the go. There had been a time when they had always been on the go—where Hakyeon was, Taekwoon wasn't far behind.

But things change and now, though they spent quite a bit of time together still, there were long moments of rest mixed in with family obligations, society obligations. Each day was the same but different. Days of the week were a measure he never used so he wasn't sure if it was Saturday or Wednesday. He guessed it was Wednesday by the way Hakyeon was so spritely. By the weekends he was burnt out by all of his endeavors during the week.

Taekwoon couldn't remember the last time he was exhausted.

Stripping, he stepped underneath the waterfall showerhead, letting the water drip through his hair and down the swell of his cheeks.

_He's no little kid anymore._

Wonshik wasn't young anymore, either. With the way his face had defined and his body had elongated, Taekwoon felt himself start to harden. It wasn't surprising, he was a man, after all. However, he was a bit caught off guard by the fact that it was Wonshik. He had seen the younger man for mere moments at the Im's party.

In fact, he had spoken to him even less. Hearing the black haired man's low voice in his ears, Taekwoon opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he thought of the broad back beneath his hands as he gripped the other in a hug. It had been so unexpected and the poor man had frozen beneath his palms.

No, Taekwoon corrected himself, blinking as the water pooled on his eyelashes. It hadn't been because of the surprise, had it? It was because he was another man—he was sure of it. He could remember Wonshik as a teenager, horsing around with his stupid friends who all looked like they watched weird, misogynistic porn and wagged their tongues at anything that had a vagina. Just because he was attractive now didn't mean he was into other men.

Taekwoon washed up, practically hearing Hakyeon's constant sighs from behind his bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonshik wiped his palms on his blue black slacks, those same hands swiping down the chest of his button down shirt. His pea coat was hanging over his forearm and when he saw the familiar face walking by the glass of the store front, he turned his eyes towards the clothing rack in front of him. Fleece was soft to his fingertips and he didn't look up when he heard the loud streets and a laugh, the outdoor noise silencing with the close of a door.

There was a vibe change and Wonshik took a deep breath, reminding himself this was good. There was no need to be nervous—he wasn't nervous. He was just waiting to be noticed.

That he was. But not by the one he wanted, he realized when Hakyeon appeared to his left, inquisitive simper on his smooth face as one of his perfect eyebrows arched slightly. There was a bit of eyeliner smudged below his eyes and it just added to his appeal.

"Ah," he hummed. "Kim Wonshik. What brings you out buying children's clothing? Expecting?"

His tone was light but his meaning was teasing and the younger man couldn't figure out what angle to approach this with. Hakyeon was gate keeper of Taekwoon and to get to the elusive Jung heir, you had to get past the guard.

Lips curling, he flashed a smile to the slightly shorter man. "Hakyeon, you know everything in Seoul. If I was expecting a child, you'd be the first to know."

The simper died a bit but gained in its owner's amusement. "Not untrue."

"So then why are you here?"

Both men looked to Taekwoon who stood off to the side, his large, long jacket pulled tightly around him still and his mouth was pursed. Wonshik smiled brighter.

"Shopping for the holidays. I work just a couple stops over and decided to take my lunch break to explore the stores."

It was not a tall tale, in fact, he was actually planning on buying something for his cousin's kid. But his main objective was standing right in front of him.

"Are you all bothering the customers again?" a female voice floated from behind them and Hakyeon moved to show a short woman, her red dress elegantly showing off some of her curves—most notably the one of her belly. She was expecting.

She was also Jung Gain. Older sister to Jung Taekwoon and owner of Mad Hatter's Children Boutique in downtown Seoul. Gain raised a quick eyebrow at the stranger before her hands went to her belly.

"We were just catching up with an old friend," Hakyeon said easily. "He was just buying something for his…" All eyes suddenly turned to Wonshik who swallowed but recovered easily.

Bowing, he made her acquaintance. "Kim Wonshik. And my cousin's child."

Her eyes softened into crescents. "Ah, how old?"

Goosebumps suddenly pricking his skin, Wonshik licked his lips. "A year, I'm pretty sure."

"Hmm." That was Hakyeon but it was Taekwoon that didn't take his eyes off the youngest man. "I thought your cousin's kid was two? Byunghoon?"

Wonshik cursed Hakyeon and his knowledge of everything in the entire world, or at least South Korea.

"One, two, what's the difference?" Gain said simply, reaching beside him to pull out the piece he was touching before. Except she took the size two and handed it to him, smiling genuinely. He liked her, she seemed… normal.

"It's on the house. It would be amazing if your cousin's kid was seen wearing something from here. Especially if Hakyeon knows him by name, he must be important," she joked.

"Like you need the money," Taekwoon muttered then wandered towards the back, obviously done with the conversation. Which was fine with Wonshik because he wasn't here to pour it on heavy. Just wanted to show his face.

Even so, he watched the older man leave. His eyes blinked heavily before he realized he should be paying attention to Gain and Hakyeon. Especially Hakyeon.

The eldest man had hawk eyes for him.

"I must pay," Wonshik implored, turning back to the two in front of him.

"No, no. It's my pleasure—"

"Oh, let him pay. Pretty soon he's going to be stealing your taxes," Hakyeon mumbled, lifting up a particularly cute outfit for a little girl. Wonshik narrowed his eyes but realized it wasn't meant to be mean. There was, however, a bite to it and to the man himself. After not seeing Hakyeon for some time, Wonshik realized just how powerful he could be.

Warm eyes turned to him and Hakyeon winked.

"That was… interesting."

Dark eyes jumped to his friend then over to his sister, glaring. "Interesting is not the word," Taekwoon said lowly.

He didn't like that Wonshik had showed up at his sister's store. Nor that he had looked at her like she was pretty. And she had looked back, big belly and all.

"Oh my," Hakyeon gasped, eyebrows lifting dramatically. "Is someone jealous?"

Taekwoon reached out and pinched at his friend's chest, squeezing when he found his nipple. Hakyeon yelped with a laugh, fingers curling around the younger man's to stop the assault.

"Taekwoon jealous? Of what?" Gain asked, coming around the desk where the two sat behind the register. They normally did this at some point in the week. Taekwoon said to check up on his little-big sister. Hakyeon called it filling his schedule.

Taekwoon had one job in this world: to wake up every day. He was fine with that. Growing up in a life of leisure suited him quite well and he had little desire to force himself to do anything he did not want to.

But he tended to get bored with monotony, so every week, he'd go see what his sister was doing.

She was different from him. She was not a boy so she had responsibilities. Not the financial kind but the self-imposed, first born but wrong gender type of responsibilities. Her days were filled with proving her worth to the Jung family.

Though, Taekwoon internally smiled, she was taking a couple steps backwards as he looked to her round stomach. She was having a baby without a present father. Their parents hadn't spoken to her in months.

"Hakyeon's talking out of his ass. How are you feeling today?" Taekwoon asked quickly, hands on her belly. Leaning down, he put his ear to her belly button. Gain wove her hands through his honey blonde hair, massaging slightly.

"Fine. Ready to pop this thing out of me."

"Yuck," Hakyeon remarked then flashed an apologetic smile.

"So that’s Kim Wonil's son? He's grown up nice, huh?" Gain mused, laughing at the pause in Taekwoon. She threw Hakyeon a look he nodded at. But the youngest Jung would not say another word the rest of the outing.

The next time Wonshik saw Taekwoon, he was at the baths, his yellow blonde hair matted to his forehead, hiding slices of his black eyebrows. His closed eyes boasted a pretty line of dark eyelashes and the younger man's next step faltered as his eyes slipped down his face over his parted lips, small chin and strong adams apple. Gulping, he forced himself to keep focused on his face and no lower.

But as he sat across the small room, steam wafting up around him, coating his body in warmth, he gripped the knot of his towel. Eyes, on their own accord, dragged across the other's perspiration kissed skin to a prominent collar bone that begged to be stroked. In fact, Wonshik thought, bringing in his bottom lip, his sweat looked sweet just like his smell and if he just—

Eyes snapping up, he saw Taekwoon's open pair watching him. No, he was glaring. His mouth was still parted but the corner was turned up in a bit of a snarl. He didn't move to hide his bare chest as Wonshik would have thought.

"Fancy meeting you here," the younger man said, almost conversationally, releasing the tie of his towel. Forcing himself, he closed his own eyes slowly. He needed to look like he was relaxing, like he came here all the time. He didn't—in fact this was his first time in a bath house ever. But he had heard that Taekwoon liked coming here some nights. Wonshik had left work early just for this when he heard the older man had checked in. He hoped, prayed it would work to his favor.

"Are you following me?"

Taekwoon spoke so softly, the black haired man wasn't all that sure he had spoken at all. But that was the alluring part. His voice was so delicate but his tone was not. His tone dripped of aggravation and if he were Hakyeon, he was sure those four words would have come out as a growl.

But he wasn't, he was Taekwoon, so those words came out as a hostile caress. Wonshik found his fingers curling into the fabric covering his thighs.

Eyes still closed, Wonshik shook his head, hearing the door open then close. Peeking, he saw an older gentleman sit a couple spaces from Taekwoon. If the blonde noticed, he did not show it.

"Answer me."

Now there was some annoyance and Wonshik blinked to look right into Taekwoon's eyes. The steam filled his lungs and he opened his mouth in an attempt to breathe.

"No," he exhaled, not sure exactly which question he was saying no to. Just knew that in that moment, there was a quiet exchange and he suddenly felt close to the other physically though no space had been crossed. He felt the moisture on the other's man skin.

Taekwoon stood then and Wonshik tried, he really had. But he couldn't help it as his eyes fell to the other's groin, widening when they saw the faint outline of his dick. Inhaling, he resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Taekwoon gasped, pushing his hands to cover his towel clad crotch, a sneer on his lips. It was the first time Wonshik had ever seen the other mad—not that he had seen the older man much, anyways. But that wasn't the effect he was going for. He needed to befriend the young man, not scare him off.

Taekwoon exited without so much as another look.

When Wonshik leaned back against the water logged wood of the sauna wall, the smell of sugar invaded his senses despite the pine behind him.

"See, this is why I don't block your number at night."

Taekwoon took a deep breath through his nose. For all that he loved Hakyeon, in this moment, he wanted to snap his neck.

"Ok, so what happened?" his elder asked.

"I already told you—"

"No," came smartly through the phone. "You told me Wonshik was at the baths."

Silence as Taekwoon picked at a scab on his knee. He had gotten it when he tripped a week ago and he couldn't seem to leave it alone. It would be a nice scar soon enough.

Sitting cross legged in an oversized bath had always melted his stress but tonight, his fingers picking at his skin until the hardened scab came off and a prick of blood started to bloom, it wasn't helping.

"Taekwoon."

"Yes?"

"Why did Wonshik being at the baths upset you?" Hakyeon asked, much softer this time. And slightly breathy, like he was walking.

"It didn't. I just don't get why he was there," the younger man explained. It hadn't upset him, really. But his presence meant something, Taekwoon just couldn't put his finger on it.

The fact that he wanted to figure it out was what angered him.

"Ah, I see," his friend murmured. Then louder, "Why don't we give him the benefit of the doubt? Maybe he's seen old friend, maybe even made new friends in Seoul and they suggested the shops and the bathhouse. He did just kind of… resurface, you know?"

Taekwoon considered it. "When he did get back to Seoul?"

"From school? Um. Six months, maybe. Not sure—" Sudden silence before he heard Hakyeon yelling for someone. "Two minutes and I'll be right there!"

Pale, lean legs slipped beneath the surface of the warm water. "I'll let you go—"

"I don't think so. He can wait."

The words were short and genuine but that was the part that felt weird. Sometimes, the blonde missed the days where the two were inseparable and Hakyeon would be in this bathtub with him, their conversations more one sided because the older man would know what Taekwoon was going to say before he actually did.

Closing his eyes, Taekwoon ran a wet hand through his hair. "I feel lonely, for some reason."

He didn't need to see Hakyeon to know he was smiling.

"That's normal. Doesn't matter that your asshole is lined with money—"

"Ew."

"—you are human, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon finished gently.

Opening his eyes, the blonde nodded.

"I wish you were here."

Laughing, the older man shook his head. "It's not me you want."

Taekwoon wouldn't realize the meaning of those words until the fifth time he would run into Wonshik, anger bubbling in his throat as his nails curled into the younger man's soft skin.

Squeezing, their eyes met as slightly open mouths breathed into their shared space, chests heaving against one another.

Blinking, Taekwoon moaned.

Oh, how he hated Kim Wonshik.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonshik had been running late all day. He had been 20 minutes late to work, five minutes late to his 11 o'clock meeting and now he was running an hour behind his noon lunch with his father. Appearances were everything, his mother used to sing.

He knew that now.

Walking out of his building, he started down the street. It was bustling with people, despite the cold. Everyone was bundled up with hats and scarves and the chunky knit look was so in style, it made him want to frown. But only because he wished he had his right about now, pulling his collar up around his neck. The wind was vicious and he could feel his cheeks go pink quick, shoulders bunching.

The restaurant was just a couple blocks away and he had picked it for good reason: it was too fucking cold to be walking everywhere. His father was chauffeured so he didn’t get a choice in choosing.

Plus, he thought with a grim smile, his father owed him. It was the fourth night this month that his dad had passed out on Wonshik's couch and he had left him there. Normally, he'd call Mansoo to come get him. But something—the desperation—in the older man's eyes was too much to bear. Wonshik needed to talk to his mother.

Passing by a quiet café, he peeked in briefly before continuing on, stopping only when he was in front of the restaurant, two doors away. Turning back around, he walked over to the café window. He saw a mess of blonde hair and long limbs. Hip cocked, Taekwoon was leaning against the counter and Wonshik felt himself smile before the thought registered.

This was a nice coincidence.

It had started out as a normal day. He was sure it was Monday—it felt like a Monday but the blonde couldn't be certain.

Dragging hands through his hair, Taekwoon pushed it out of his eyes, laying his jacket at one of three tables at the small café in downtown Seoul.

It was his favorite, the only café he'd actually sit in. Because it was always empty. In his two years since discovering it, the elderly lady behind the counter had yet to see a repeat patron. She had nearly begged him in off the street.

Which was why he loved it so dearly. He could sit at the window and just watch for hours, sometimes feeling like a voyeur, sometimes feeling like a god, a secret smile on his lips. The owner didn't bother him much, either.

He had told her as much his first time, handing her a fold of money totaling a thousand dollars. Well, minus the cost of his coffee. If she didn't talk much, brought him a fresh cup every now and then, he'd be back often. Her yes was one of the most satisfying things he had ever heard.

That day had been just as any other at the café, Taekwoon waiting at the counter for the woman to make his first cup of coffee. The jingle of the bell at the entrance rang and the woman's head popped up from behind the machine, sagging eyes wide. The young man didn't look, sure it was someone needing directions. Or a tourist who didn't know any better.

It was neither.

Instead, it was the smooth voice of Wonshik, low tone calling something in his chest and Taekwoon felt his fingers curl into the sensitive skin of his palms. With his heart beating, he bit his lips.

"Welcome!"

Taekwoon looked at her quickly, shaking his head. She gave him an odd look.

Straightening, the older man turned and faced a handsome Wonshik. He was clad in his charcoal grey peacoat with black slacks and grey tipped shoes. Nice shoes.

Fuck his shoes.

Fuck Kim Wonshik.

This was the fifth time in the last two weeks that they had just happened to meet and Taekwoon had had enough. He was about to reach for his jacket and turn to go when he stopped. Taekwoon was always leaving when Wonshik came around. He shouldn't have to.

"Answer me this before you leave: why do you keep following me around?" he asked, controlled voice deeper than normal. His teeth started to chatter. He clenched his jaw.

Wonshik smiled attractively and it yanked at the pit that had already spread in his belly.

"I'm not leaving. And I was just in the neighborhood—"

Taekwoon took a step closer with slightly trembling thighs. "Bullshit. Why the fuck do you keep following me?" he repeated.

His tone was now a bit dangerous and it almost didn't sound like him. But he felt on edge. He hadn't felt this worked up—not this quickly… ever.

He couldn't help it as he thought back to the day before when he and Hongbin had been at the new art gallery in Gangnam. Wonshik had showed up and stayed to talk for the better part of their visit. It had infuriated Taekwoon because he and Hongbin seemed like such good friends. But Hongbin had never mentioned him.

And a couple days before that it was at a restaurant that Taekwoon had spotted the younger man, in his impeccable suit and shiny black hair. He had been there with a woman.

Goosebumps raising, Taekwoon fought to control these feelings… Feelings he couldn't name.

"Why don't you have a seat? Do you want some coffee?" the oblivious owner asked and Taekwoon threw her an icy glare.

"No, old lady, he's not staying." Turning to Wonshik, he raised an eyebrow.

Raising his own eyebrow, the younger man shrugged out of his overcoat, flexing his broad shoulders in his suit jacket, laying the other on the back of a chair. The café owner blushed.

"I would like some tea, if you don't mind," Wonshik spoke politely.

Taekwoon took a swift inhale, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He had never met someone so insolent. And the woman was just playing into his charade, wasn't she? Did they not see how absolutely uncomfortable he was? Did they not know who he was?

"I don't know what your game is—"

"I have no game," Wonshik interrupted, seated and looking up at him like he was crazy. He suddenly felt crazy.

It was unlike when he would hear his parent argue as a child. Or when someone would dare to tell him no when all he wanted to hear was yes. Or when he would take a pill and it wouldn't work fast enough.

No, this was a different type of feeling that pulsed through him. He had never met someone that vexed him quite like this.

"Taekwoon-hyung, why don't you sit with me? We have a lot to catch up on."

The blonde wanted Wonshik gone. But against him at the same time.

He wanted to feel that sickening smile against his, he wanted to unbutton that shirt underneath his three piece and trace the tattoo on his collar bone with his tongue.

The older man flushed realizing he had remembered that from the bath house.

Pointing, Taekwoon mustered up as much venom as he could. Then got even angrier that he had to put such effort towards this display.

"Get the fuck out. Now."

Silence. Wonshik's smile had slipped a bit and what replaced it was worse. Taekwoon didn't like that look. An apology swam in that look and the older man felt his body tremor.

"Tea's here!"

Shivering with unreleased energy, Taekwoon closed his eyes. "I will burn this fucking place to the ground if you give him that tea."

With eyes now open, the older man realized Wonshik was standing now, giving him a slight glare of his own.

"Hey," he warned in a deep voice. "You need to respect your elders," the black haired man spoke calmly, only infuriating him more.

He wasn't the one following people around! He wasn't the one showing up around every corner! He wasn't the one smiling at him in that inviting way all the time—

Time stopped for a second too long and Taekwoon's brow furrowed. Why on Earth was he even justifying his own actions? Wonshik was no one. Taekwoon could eat him and his family for breakfast and no one would bat an eye.

And here, he had let the younger man make him mad. He had allowed the other to rile him so while he stood, unmoving. Not smiling but not frowning. With softness still in his eyes and who the fuck was Kim Wonshik anyways?

Taekwoon was disgusted with himself.

Turning to the owner, he let his lips fall into a straight line. "I hope he leaves you a good tip."

Snatching his jacket, he walked toward the exit, breathing through his nose as the cold air pressed at his sinuses. But it was a good feeling—it pushed down the anxiety that now climbed the vertebrae of his spine.

"Taekwoon-hyung!"

He felt its claws dig into him as he reached in his pocket for his grandfather's watch, fingertips shaking as he pressed the lever that popped up the faceplate. It had been a while since he'd had to. So he stared. A couple white pills and a blue one.

With cold fingers, he grabbed a white one. He sucked it off his fingertips and exhaled only when he felt it slip down the column of his throat and into his chest. He remembered this feeling, this wonderful feeling that soon, the pill would work its magic and he wouldn't care that Kim Wonshik was back in Seoul and making his life a fucking shit show.

"Taekwoon, wait!"

Not soon enough, he thought as he continued walking, wrapping his arms around his mid-section. It was cold and the wind whipped past him as he tried to think of where he wanted to go. He was heading in the opposite direction of his driver. His sister's store, as well.

He could call Hakyeon…

A hand curled around his shoulder and stopped him, fingers burning. Taekwoon reached for the hand, ripping it from him and throwing it to the side. Away from him. But he didn't want to turn around, he knew what was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you so upset."

That was waiting for him and it made him feel weak. He didn't like feeling weak—he didn't like that Wonshik made him feel it.

"Well, if you're not going to turn around…"

Taekwoon stayed silent.

"Do you remember that time by the fountain?"

Wonshik knew they looked insane, people walking on both sides of them as he spoke to Taekwoon's back. And he was standing without a jacket, his adrenaline pumping the blood from his chest to his limbs. It would keep him warm for at least the next five minutes.

After that, Wonshik didn't know.

But he knew he had to apologize. He had pushed too far but he couldn't help it. Somewhere along the way of trying to insert himself into Taekwoon's daily life, he had noticed how easy it was to get under the blonde's skin. And perhaps it was because everyone was so hands off with him, perhaps that was why he wanted to be so hands on, as cliché as that sounded to his own ears. It was true, though.

But his immaturity had reared its head and he had seen the other shake with emotion. That, in itself, was motivation. Because Taekwoon did not feel for anything, let the whispers tell it. Taekwoon did not care about anything, they said.

The blonde acted like it, too.

But you had to care about something for it to move you to anger, right?

"I remember that time by the fountain and I thought," Wonshik spoke softly. "I thought you were so... cool. You never spoke to anyone but you said something to me, do you remember what it was?"

The other's back did not flinch how he had hoped it would. He continued anyways.

"I've gone about this all wrong. I just… I just want to spend time with you."

Shoulders bunched and Wonshik felt himself start to smile.

Taekwoon turned and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him into an alley way to the side of them. His half smile vanished.

Stumbling slightly, Wonshik watched as he was dragged a couple more steps, hands coming to the older man's elbows to catch himself before he fell. Taekwoon just planted his legs and brought him close, one hand on the back of his neck, Wonshik's hand slipping from his elbow along his arm to his ribs. The blonde's other hand touched his chest, palm flat and white hot.

Wonshik's eyes felt heavy but he kept them open because he had never imagined he would be staring at Taekwoon like this. Staring into Taekwoon like this. Their bodies were sharing heat and when Wonshik took a step forward, their heat melted into one.

Fingernails dug into the back of his neck and he controlled the wince of his features. Lips parting, he could smell the coffee on the blonde's tongue and reaching slightly, he knew exactly what he'd taste like.

He smelled of sugar.

Their chests met in a deep breath, a sweet moan filtering from Taekwoon's pink mouth in between them.

And he'd taste of coffee.

At least, that’s what Wonshik imagined, anyways.

Blinking, his back hit the brick of the building on the opposite side of the alley way as the hand at his chest had shoved him. Taekwoon was frowning, watching him with black eyes that went lower than he'd ever been. He wanted to go down with him.

Shit, he wanted to go down on him.

He had been expecting a last remark, a biting sound off that matched the cold rouge on the blonde's cheeks. Something to put Wonshik back in place.

But, in true fashion, Taekwoon said nothing and it made the younger man want to hear his voice even more.

Turning, the older man started out of the alley. Calling to him, Taekwoon stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"We come from the same place. We run in the same lanes, you know? We can't avoid each other forever." Flashing a look of defeat, Wonshik continued. "We might as well be friends."

There was a whistle to the wind on the streets but neither felt it. Instead, the younger man felt the chill from Taekwoon, himself.

"We are not the same."

And with his exit, Wonshik realized Taekwoon would never let him forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting down, Wonshik tried to blink away the cold. But he felt it settle along his bones, crystalizing in his joints. His chest shivered despite the warmth of the red lamp above him, his father's eyes matching in color.

He was an hour and a half late to lunch.

Dark eyes found the elder's flaming gaze. Silence was worse and Wonshik suddenly felt ten years old.

"There better be a reason you kept me waiting."

His voice was deeper than he had imagined… Or was it just that he had heard Taekwoon's soft voice on repeat over the last 15 minutes that everyone else sounded low?

Wonshik met his father's eyes again.

"I was with Taekwoon."

It wasn't a lie but it was definitely leading on to more than what really was. Sighing, he forced himself not think of that alley, to that heat on his chest. And how he had thought about sinking to his knees—

No, the younger man thought, finally closing his eyes in a long blink. Instead, he imagined Taekwoon's knees cracking as he fell to them, looking up with his feline eyes, frown—

No, he stopped himself again. He didn't even deserve a frown. Taekwoon's pink lips would be set in a straight line before they'd part, reaching for his—

A smack to the side of his head brought Wonshik back to reality and he looked at his father with anger pricking at his eyes. Mouth slightly parted, he regarded the elder who just sat back and folded his thin arms. His suit was pressed and Wonshik, in the back part of his mind that was not trying to decipher whether his father had just slapped the side of his head like he was a child, realized he must have had a rough session that morning. No wonder he was in a bad mood.

Wonshik bit back a curse, running a hand through his styled hair, discretely rubbing at the shell of his ear that stung red.

Wonil cleared his throat. "I know when you get that look in your eyes. Lose it."

And that was lunch, the two men trying to make room for their agendas—the elder speaking of gaining popularity, the youth speaking of the same but different. He didn't want his father's reputation.

"I heard you're going to Daegu with Hyungmin next week. Knowing him, you'll be shoveling shit and reading to old people."

Wonshik flashed his father another look as he ordered a drink. "You seem very interested in what Hyungmin is going to be doing. What are you doing?"

It wasn't an election year for Wonshik's father but he'd have to act like it. Because he was getting old and out of touch. The right incumbent could come with an upset. Wonshik could come with an upset.

Lip quirking, the younger man watched his father swallow. The jazz in the background was lulling and it finally warmed his bones. Now, it didn't feel as if he'd shatter with one wrong move. He had felt that chill in the alley, when Taekwoon had looked at him.

Because he had looked at him like he was nothing, though a moment earlier he had been close enough to touch. In fact he had touched him, in a way that wasn't blatantly affectionate. Now that he thought about it clearly, it wasn't affectionate at all but something more aggressive, as if he wanted to do… something.

Wonshik was in a mood himself. And he didn't know what that touch was.

Just knew Taekwoon had enough of his shit and his line about the fountain hadn't produced the reaction he had hoped.

It had popped into his head and he had thought an ode to their mutual lives would calm down the trembling blonde. He didn't even remember what Taekwoon had said back then, years ago now. He just remembered they had been staring at the stone structure, Wonshik coming down from his high, standing barefoot in it, the elder drinking from the dirty water.

Black eyes narrowed. He remembered that night. He remembered pieces of the gold interior. He remembered looking at his grandfather across the room, thinking that was a man who had his shit together. He remembered the blowjob he had gotten in the staff bathroom from that girl… that girl with the breasts that didn't seem real. Didn't quite feel real, either.

He remembered that night, swallowing that pill of Hongbin's and the immediate shakes.

He remembered, almost as if he was back there, Taekwoon's stare. He had watched him all night like he was a pretty girl he had never seen before. Or perhaps, art that had never been critiqued. It wasn't overt but it was not innocent and Wonshik had showered the next morning, trying to scrub away that look.

It would be in his third year of university that he would give someone a look akin to that, watching from the other side of the room as the young man walked up the stairs, gaze finding Wonshik's. It was not overt, no. But it was not innocent and when the black haired man had made his way up the flight, he had watched the mystery man disappear into a room.

Lips curling into a smile, Wonshik laughed.

One could surmise the next moves quite unoriginally.

"I heard from Dr. Lee that you and Jaehwan have a playdate tonight," his father said softly, sipping at his Soju.

"Don’t call it that."

"Is that not what it is?"

Wonshik clenched his jaw and looked up to Mansoo who immediately avoided his gaze.

"Be sure to try and include Taekwoon. If more people see you out, then—"

"I know."

Fiery eyes, despite their brown hue, blinked back at him. His father was in a mood, alright.

But he was too, so he didn't provide any more smart remarks. Just listened to his father as he spoke.

"Ah, you know who you should invite." There was a pause and Wonshik looked up from his menu he had been skimming, still thinking about a warm mouth on his dick. "Han Sanghyuk. Do you remember him? Your mother tried to get you to spend time with the poor boy. His father was such a fucking fool, though. God, what an embarrassment. That’s why there are those who are born to this station in life and those who are built for it. He was neither."

The pause was not lost on Wonshik.

"That's why, my son, you were built with a purpose."

Midnight lashes ghosted over his cheeks for a soft moment as the words sank in. His father was good at throwing things like that around.

But jesus fucking christ, his father was so oblivious it was painful.

It was why he obeyed.

Ever since he was a young boy, he had been told of his future. Of the purpose he was to serve. And then he'd see his father fall short and he'd feel pity, though he was only seven. He'd see his grandfather frown in disgust, pulling Wonshik close and whispering that it was up to him.

"I'll call Sanghyuk. I think he's still close with the Min's."

Wonshik's father's eyes softened and he took a long shot.

Turned out, Han Sanghyuk was no longer close with the Min's. But he and Jaehwan were cordial, more towards the end of friendly. Once the elder had quit drinking for good, they had randomly met outside of a club. Jaehwan didn't want to go in, Sanghyuk kept him company.

Because he was just a nice guy.

Wonshik watched him as he came through the doors of the lounge, bathed in dark blues and greens and a sparkle in the corner. It was underwater themed but done in a sophisticated, nonchalant way that worked. It was also the most expensive place in Apgujeong. That added its own ambience.

But like a casino in the way that status meant more than actual notes. Where Wonshik simply smiled because soon enough the owner would be getting a nice tax break from their local seat, Sanghyuk had to bow and slip a thick billfold.

"Hyuk," Jaehwan smiled warmly, his plump lips spreading into a pretty smile. It seemed genuine and Sanghyuk returned it, though when they hugged, Wonshik was surprised by the boy's height.

Man's height.

He was 20 now, just recently had his coming of age—according to Jaehwan who sometimes gossiped like his mother. But it was because he needed something else to do with his mouth.

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Yah, what did I tell you about doing that?" the elder muttered, throwing Wonshik a look. For a moment, it felt good and normal and Sanghyuk had a clever way of changing the room with his unpretentious nature.

"Ah, Kim Wonshik. It's been awhile, huh?" the youngest asked, bowing. Wonshik raised his glass from his seated position, tilting his head.

"It has. You're a giant."

Jaehwan sat down then, cradling his tonic water in his hand, pulling out his phone. Sanghyuk looked to do the same when he stopped and raised his eyes to them. Motioning with his hand, he asked if they wanted anything.

Sanghyuk, the one who was rich but not wealthy. Sanghyuk, whose father had ruined any chance the other had of becoming something in Seoul. Sanghyuk, the normal one.

Both shook their heads as the third went up to the bar and Wonshik watched his long body. His hair was deep red and parted down the middle—it really had been ages. Four years felt like an eternity when people changed so drastically.

The boy had grown into his figure but his face was still awkward. Like he was on the cusp of either staying simply attractive with nice cheekbones or becoming super handsome with manly angles.

"You're awfully morose tonight. Tough day at the office?"

Jaehwan and Wonshik were friends but they hadn't seen each other in a bit, definitely not since the younger man had come back from school earlier that year. They had grown up together, going to the same preparatory school until graduating. Jaehwan went to the National University of Singapore, with the rest. Wonshik went to China.

It had changed everything but neither of them had the energy to invest in the what ifs. Now, though, Jaehwan was looking at his phone and Wonshik didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept drinking.

"So, Jaehwan tells me you're into politics like your old man."

Dark eyes looked up and realized the other didn't have a backhanded meaning, instead just watched him with unassuming eyes that reminded him of lying in bed and listening to Chris Brown, smiling at the thought of that life.

"Yeah, it's my destiny they say," he said lowly, forcing himself to bring his tone up. He was in a bad mood, the whole day lending to his gloom but he needed to be amiable so that they did this more and often. It was the only way to work his way in.

Back in, he corrected himself.

"Destiny?" the youngest asked, a smile hovering as if he didn't know if it would be rude if he laughed. Then he did anyways. "Keep drinking. I'll show you your fate."

Cheek raising, Wonshik felt the lopsided smile and let it stay there.

They talked, Sanghyuk going on and on about Seoul University and how he literally didn't do anything except drink, fuck and dance.

"Dance?" Wonshik snorted.

"Yeah, dance." Sanghyuk straightened as if offended. "What's so fucking funny? I like dancing."

"You would," Wonshik said but then furrowed his brow because he didn't really understand what he was even saying. Envy was very artful in that way.

Sanghyuk was about to retort when eyes shot to the left, towards the door and they widened slightly before looking back at his fingers for one quick second, then back up to Wonshik. Two seconds, maybe three.

Wonshik didn't look.

Because though he knew who was there, just knew because that was the whole purpose, wasn't it? Though he knew who was walking towards them, he suddenly just wanted it to be him and Sanghyuk so he could stew in the younger man's good vibes a little longer.

Plus, what the fuck was that look?

"Ah, I am already getting nostalgic," a deep, but light voice came and Wonshik raised his head to look into Hakyeon's sparkling eyes. Then, he noticed there was no Taekwoon and for a moment, there was relief. Then disappointment.

"Now all we're missing is Hongbin," Jaehwan said easily, finally looking up from his phone, thumb still swiping as he smiled pleasantly at Hakyeon. They were agreeable but their guards were always at attention around each other. Hakyeon could be cruel when he wanted to be and Jaehwan didn't know when to quit.

"And Taekwoon," the eldest added, narrowing his eyes slightly as he shed his large puffy jacket. "He's on his way."

Feeling the weight on his ribs, Wonshik toasted his luck as he took a quick gulp. He didn't plan on drinking much more because it was Monday and he had work tomorrow. But as his ice clinked in his empty glass, he raised it, signaling a waiter.

"You two didn't come together? I'm shocked," Wonshik drawled as he finally flashed a small smile. Hakyeon chuckled derisively.

"You should know. You've seen him more than I have, from what I hear."

Jaehwan looked his way and Wonshik rolled his eyes, reaching for his drink as the staff came close. She had brought another for Sanghyuk but the elder took that too, ignoring her disapproval. The youngest didn't notice anyways as Hakyeon smiled his way, asking what he was buying him to drink.

"Wonshik," the oldest man called when he released Sanghyuk's gaze, leaning back against the plush leather of the couch they all sat around. Now with more of them, he realized they were all starting to come in closer. It was weird, how hours before, they had all been in their own worlds. And in this place, they came together.

"Yes, Hakyeon-hyung?"

"Ah, nice touch," he laughed easily. "Do you really think you should be drinking, though?"

Black eyes narrowing, Wonshik licked his lips. "I'm a big boy. I know how to drink."

Warm gaze turned hot. "Hmmm. That must run in the—"

He was cut off as Taekwoon appeared, still wrapped in his big jacket, looking like a fish out of water. Or rather, just very uncomfortable because for a moment, all eyes were on him. His cheeks flushed pink.

"Taekwoonie!"

That was Sanghyuk and Hakyeon laughed loudly as the other looked like he was ready to die. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around the blonde. Wonshik's eyes widened, Jaehwan's lips parted. Hakyeon hid his giggle behind long fingers.

Taekwoon stayed still and eventually Sanghyuk pulled back, ruffling his yellow hair affectionately before starting towards the bar again. Such the generous guest, he went to go get Hakyeon and Taekwoon wine.

Patting the seat beside him, the oldest man helped his friend take off the large jacket, arm outstretched before a staff member scrambled over to take it, bowing. Pulling on the blonde's arms, they sat next to each other.

They were grown men and there was nothing girly about the way they touched. Not even when they were teenagers, nearly joined at the hip. It was fascinating to see the act of their fluid movements and how in tune they were of each other's movements, even now.

Someone cleared their throat and Wonshik realized he had been staring. Surprisingly, it wasn't Hakyeon. It wasn't Taekwooon who didn't spare him a glance. It was Sanghyuk who had another drink for him.

Standing, Wonshik shook his head. Looking at the wrinkled brow, he found himself smiling.

"I have work in the morning," he explained. Looking at Hakyeon, he continued. "Don't worry, I'll make it home just fine."

"You know I would worry," the eldest murmured, putting his lips to his glass of white.

The same member that had grabbed Taekwoon's coat came over to him as he stood, holding his jacket for him. He bowed, giving her a tip as he slipped into it, wishing, for the second time that day, that he had his scarf.

Bidding his goodbye, he lingered a little bit longer on Sanghyuk, trying to suck a little more positivity from the young man before leaving. It wasn't fair but it was what it was. He had learned that long ago.

Wanting to look back, Wonshik wondered if Taekwoon was finally looking at him.

He wouldn’t know as he strode out of the lounge, the night sky feathering him with snow. He walked home, hoping to work off his slight buzz.

"Taekwoonie, why are you so mean to him?"

Turning his face towards Hakyeon, whose thigh burned against his, the blonde glared.

"Mean to who?"

Hand snaking out, Taekwoon jabbed a finger into Hakyeon's slender side, the older man howling slightly before laughing, rubbing at the muscled muscle.

It was well into the morning, the staff waiting by the sidelines, watching them. There were others still in the lounge but this was the group who dictated whether they could go home anytime soon or not. With each drink, the waiters crossed their fingers.

"Wonshi—fuck, Taekwoon, stop that!" Hakyeon finally grumbled, looking down, lifting up his shirt. He wiped the red skin. "Everyone knows—"

"Knows what?"

Poor Sanghyuk was just trying to follow while Jaehwan had already caught on, the moment Taekwoon had watched the tall man take his leave. That was not a normal Taekwoon look.

Nevermind they were all—except for Jaehwan—pretty drunk. The blonde was quietly tipsy while Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were trying to beat each other in a game of who could be the loudest.

Though, Taekwoon thought, the two were doing much more than that. His stomach flipped as he watched Hakyeon put a hand to the youngest's neck, pinching at the soft, sensitive skin.

Sanghyuk laughed noisily, swiping at the hand, holding a bit longer than was appropriate.

Looking towards the exit, the blonde remembered the cold behind it. He would love to be chilled at that moment, his cheeks red with heat while he pulled his coat closer around him, fighting to get warm.

But that wasn't all… was it?

"I'm going home."

Standing, a man rushed his jacket over with a quickness that spoke of exhaustion. Taekwoon did not notice.

"You sure?"

Jaehwan was getting up as well. His eyes were tired and for the first time in a long time, Taekwoon noticed an emotional toll taken. But then the brunette, with almost auburn hair if he took the time to notice, smiled and the older man blinked.

"I'll go with you," Jaehwan said softly.

"I'll go too."

That was Hakyeon and for a moment, there was a weird coupling reaction where Taekwoon reached out for him. It was not to be though because when he saw the pink of Hakyeon's cheeks, he knew this was why they had taken separate cars. Now, the tallest man realized why his best friend had said that he'd meet him there.

"No," the blonde said easily, to everyone's surprise. "You stay."

"But—"

Taekwoon didn't say another word, just turned into his jacket, walking out to the streets that boasted light from the dying lamps and neon. It had snowed overnight and there were footprints that turned to slush the further they got. His driver was outside, he always stayed outside in case Taekwoon was ready to leave in a moment's notice.

Slipping in the warm car, he closed his eyes. But opened them as they started to move, training them on a black two door sports car. He watched it until it was out of their view.

Then he thought of Wonshik. And how he would have kissed him had Taekwoon let him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't you do something nice for him?"  
There was chatter all around and for the life of him, Taekwoon couldn't hear his friend. But the other didn't seem like he wanted to repeat himself yet again.

Suddenly there was a loud voice shushing everyone and the blonde wanted to give his inheritance to the person who could quiet the elite. But it was nearing midnight and soon, they would be in a new year. They would be new versions of themselves, better versions. They would be the people they had always told themselves they would be.

Except for Taekwoon. He would be the exact same as last year. Well… he'd probably have sex this year. Two years was long enough.

There were lips on his ear and for a moment he closed his eyes at the warmth.

"You're staring, my friend."

He had been but was there anything wrong with that? He could stare at anything he wanted.

Wonshik, included.

The other was a couple people over, laughing with that same, phony laugh his father sported. Because he was talking to the Ri heiress. Her father owned a biotech empire and if there was anyone on Taekwoon's level, it would be Ri Dahee. She was plain faced and slight, fragile as most women were.

Wonshik was smiling again at something she said and there was a spike of wanting—at least that’s what it felt like. He couldn't pin it down. But he knew it was a good and bad feeling. Just didn't have the desire to figure out which it was more of.

"I think he may still be upset." This time, when Hakyeon whispered, he was farther away.

The people seemed to sway like an underwater tide as the second wave of announcements came.

Ten minutes until the New Year.

"I don't see why," Taekwoon finally replied and gave someone a quick glare as they knocked into his elbow.

He also didn't see why everyone had to crowd into this small, stupid room to experience the New Year. Sure, the glass roof was pretty but it wasn't like the stars were going to put on a show at the man made holiday.

"It was rude, Taekwoon," Hakyeon admonished, much like a father. That was different but neither remarked on it. Just held steady as someone pushed at them again.

"It's the truth."

But it was not necessary, he thought, as he looked back at Wonshik whose eyes sparkled in their interest. He was not watching Ri, however. He was looking up—straight up, watching that same ceiling. Those same stars.

It had been a week since they had last seen each other. Wonshik still showed up places, still tried to talk to him like they were friends. But his face was starting to get weary and Taekwoon couldn't figure out if it was from chasing him or chasing something else.

"Do you think he likes me?"

The older man's laugh was not humorous and the blonde's goosebumps raised. He felt arms wrap around his stomach as Hakyeon dug a pointy chin into his shoulder blade. Narrowed eyes looked over.

"I wish that were the truth."

Wonshik looked up at the glass above him, like he was in an elevator staring up at his reflection. It was a habit but this time, he stared at the stars. It was absolutely moving.

Even more so than the crowd filling the tea room of the Kwon's. There was something happening, he could feel it. That was the only reason why a hundred people would be forced into such a small enclosure.

But the stars provided a way out and so he watched.

He felt heat at his back and looked quickly, smiling at Hongbin. He had been waiting for the other all night. But not because he wanted to see him. No, he had seen him the night before.

He had been waiting for this very moment and it wasn't but a couple seconds before he felt Jaehwan jostle into his other side.

Five minutes until the New Year.

"Oh my fucking god, can it be any more packed in here?"

Sanghyuk laughed while he cursed but ended up in front of the three, facing them. He was Jaehwan's plus one.

Before anyone could say anything more, the younger man met someone's eyes over Wonshik's shoulder. A slow, liquid smile spread his mouth and he tilted his head in a wanton nod at whoever was on the receiving end of his look.

Wonshik's jaw clenched.

There was movement again but this time, there was a lack of heat and he realized Hongbin had moved from behind him. He was off to the side with Jaehwan, their shoulders meeting quickly. Tan, honey colored skin slipped past before settling in front of him. Hakyeon was not looking anywhere but Sanghyuk.

The other's face settled into a smug grin.

"One minute 'til New Years!" someone shouted and the crowd roared, loud enough that there was a rumble that reverberated through the room. There was heat again, but this time it was not the same and with eyes cast down, Wonshik snuck a glance at Taekwoon behind him whose gaze blinked unmovingly and uninterested. But his lips trembled as he held his elbows.

The black haired man had waited for this very moment because it was the beginning of the rest of his life. Back in Seoul, having pointed in the direction of his true North, these five relationships around him would be the difference between having a seat at the National Assembly and not.

_Ten._

Wonshik watched Sanghyuk pull Hakyeon close.

_Nine._

Jaehwan laughed as he tried not to fall apart, his lips stained with wine.

_Eight._

Taekwoon shivered as the energy grew around them.

_Seven._

Hongbin smiled so brightly, closing his eyes.

_Six._

The crowd huddled closer and someone stepped on someone else's shoes, an exaggerated sense of excitement growing.

_Five._

Sanghyuk's eyes stared into those of the eldest, a hand slipping along a petit waist. Hakyeon's long fingers moved it to the front of his pants.

_Four._

Jaehwan's eyes teared as he looked at the room, then Wonshik. For some reason, always back at Wonshik whose own held no pity.

_Three._

The nicest of them all wished on the light out in the garden, reminding himself that this was a new year. A new Hongbin.

_Two._

Taekwoon moved closer to the broad back in front of him, against a will he didn't realize he had.

_One._

Wonshik looked up on instinct, the cheers in his ears fading as he suddenly saw the white light. The large scattering of pops and shrills above them. The pinks and blues and greens rained down on the glass ceiling.

Cold hands immediately curled into the black haired man's sides, nails biting through the fabric of his clothes. They tightened as the forehead in the middle of his shoulders pressed closer.

Taekwoon was absolutely tremoring as he leaned into Wonshik, body jumping at each bang then crackle of the fireworks.

In front of him, Jaehwan was crying, raising his hands. As if he was delivered. As if the still burning embers falling to the glass above in a beautiful display of fire had cleansed him.

Hongbin still had his eyes closed.

Sanghyuk was murmuring against Hakyeon's long neck as he rubbed him through his pants, the elder's arms draped over his shoulder languidly. The orange of the sparks painted their faces warm.

It seemed like minutes but it was only a couple of seconds, maybe five at the most before Wonshik grabbed those hands at his sides and pulled forward, bumping shoulders with others as he tugged Taekwoon along. Out of the room, he felt the blonde's fingers curl around his, their feet oddly in tandem as they left through the side door.

Releasing, Wonshik didn't need to turn around to know that Taekwoon was still shivering. He had been like a leaf during a hard rain and the remnants of the explosives were making the older man hiccup with each dying report.

"You ok?" Wonshik asked, turning.

Taekwoon was nodding but his hands shook as he took an old watch out of his pocket. The younger man had seen that before and he took a step forward. Right before the faceplate could pop open, Wonshik had his fingers wrapped around it, the metal popping against his palm. Squeezing, he clicked it back in place.

Alluring eyes caught his and the frenzy in them felt wrong. Wonshik took the watch and put it in his pants, giving the other a hard look.

Walking away was one sided until he made it through the threshold of the next door, until hands grabbed at his pocket, his own gripping a thin wrist before it closed on his own.

"Stop it," he growled at the blonde, turning to hold both of his wrists. The surprise in his face rang louder than the light display and the wide eyes were stunning. He squeezed.

"Give it back," Taekwoon hissed, his reaction opposite of what Wonshik had expected, yet again. He had thought the other would throw a tantrum, scream for him to hand it over. But screaming was not the blonde's forte, was it?

Suddenly, Wonshik had to quell the hormonal thoughts.

"No—"

"Give. It. Back."

Grimacing, Wonshik stood closer than before, shaking his head. "You don't need this."

Taekwoon reached for it once more but the black haired man held his wrists at bay. "You think you're helping?" he asked incredulously.

Snorting, the other shook his head. "You don't deserve my help." Taking another step closer, he brought the blonde's hands to his chest. Taekwoon's fingers curled into his palm. "You don't need my help."

That was true. He could see it in the other's movements. He was no addict. He was just frightened.

Good.

Wonshik met Taekwoon's eyes seriously. "I have something you want, correct?"

Silence but the blonde did not look away.

"If you want it back, you'll have to do something for me. Undertsood?"

This time, the silence was thick and the hair on Wonshik's neck prickled at the shift.

Pretty eyes blinked.

The younger man's gaze darkened, his lips pursing. "You will never mention my mother to Sanghyuk again."

The corner of the Taekwoon's lips twitched. Wonshik growled.

"And I swear, if you do… I will fuck you up," he whispered, hands tightening around the other's wrists as his face leaned closer, breath ghosting over the other's lips. "I don't care whose son you are."

Releasing him, Wonshik threw Taekwoon one last warning glance. He heard the yells from the tea room, smelled the faint aroma of smoke from outside. He felt the blonde behind him.

This was the beginning of the rest of his life. And he had started it by threatening the richest heir in all of Korea.

Taekwoon watched with pulsating muscles, his eyes blinking at every loud noise.

But his lips vibrated for a very different reason.

Wonshik had taken his grandfather's watch. Fuck the pills—he had plenty at home, that heirloom had been in his family for generations. And the younger man had simply walked off with it.

Along with the promise of coming after him should the blonde say anything more about his mother.

Perhaps he had gone too far. Perhaps, he should have just kept his mouth shut. But it was too tempting to watch Sanghyuk look at Wonshik with tenderness in his gaze and to see the other return it. Like they were friends. Like they had taken an interest in each other. Like Wonshik enjoyed him.

Taekwoon couldn't keep himself from remarking that they looked as close as brothers.

And he just couldn't help himself from musing that they basically were, what with Sanghyuk's father fucking Wonshik's mother over the past couple of years. Seven, was it?

The others had looked at him as if he had committed some mortal sin. Even Hakyeon, who could be downright evil sometimes, had watched him with horrified eyes. The indignity of it all rang true in that moment.

Taekwoon did not regret it though. Not even when Wonshik's eyes flashed with murder. He was tired of hearing the camaraderie from the two as they made their way to becoming something more than acquaintances. Gag him with a fucking razor.

What he did regret was the moment just now, when the younger man held his hands and spoke to him softly, heatedly.

Lips finally curled and Taekwoon smiled, the first in days as he looked at the door the younger man had left out of.

His anger had been calming and electrifying and for the first time, someone had decided to overlook who he was, who his father was completely.

Grinning, Taekwoon regretted not getting a rise out of Wonshik sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock was shallow, almost too light.

Bending his head down, Taekwoon listened but didn't hear anything. Raising his knuckles to knock again, he realized there was a pad to his left, touch screen black but with a green button at the very bottom. Slowly, he pressed it.

Nothing happened so he pressed it three more times. He was never very patient.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps before the door whipped open, a disheveled—but not sleepy—Wonshik appearing. His brow was furrowed, looking at Taekwoon then the doorbell on the side. The blonde pressed the green circle once more.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Wonshik asked, reaching to grab the finger on the button but Taekwoon removed his hand before he could.

The older man then started inside when Wonshik blocked him with his body, forcing him out into the foyer. He closed the door behind them.

Understanding was slow to come but sizing up the casual sweatpants and the ratted t-shirt, Taekwoon pursed his lips.

"What are you doing here?" the younger man asked again, voice still hushed.

"Are you not alone?"

His arms folded and Taekwoon realized he had a tattoo above his elbow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I've come to get my watch."

Smirking, Wonshik shook his head. "That's not how this works."

Licking his lips slowly, the elder moved his head, yellow blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly. "We're not playing a game."

They were, though. And for the first time in a long time, Taekwoon was starting to have fun.

"Now give me my fucking watch. And invite me in."

Dark, nearly black, eyes squinted before Wonshik reached behind him and opened the door. It swung open to reveal a dark interior, but not completely black. It was all steel and petwer and grey. The shadows casted against the furniture like an abandoned stage set. Nothing was out of order, nothing looked touched except for the blankets. There were blankets on the floor, in front of the couch.

Taekwoon met Wonshik's eyes in askance that he quickly suppressed. He could see the embarrassment plainly. There was no reason to add insult to injury.

Still…

"Someone is sleeping on your floor."

"Do you want your watch?"

Following, he walked along the black wood floors of the front room, then the hallway. The kitchen lights were on, which is where the shadows came from and Taekwoon didn't miss the pristine counters.

Turning forward, they walked into darkness and the blonde sucked in a breath. In his mind he almost stopped, waiting for the familiar click of the automatic light. But there was none and he walked forward with hesitant steps as they made it to a bedroom off to the side.

"I can't see."

"You don't need to." Then. "Here."

Suddenly, the fluorescence snapped on and Taekwoon closed his eyes for a second. Then he looked around, those same eyes widening. It was an absolute mess.

There were clothes everywhere—every corner, every edge of furniture. Even in the middle of the floor. Just everywhere, scattered about.

It smelled of alcohol and pine. The glass of whiskey sat ignored on the bedside dresser and then he finally looked at the bed that was a tangle of sheets.

"Where are your covers?"

Wonshik laughed at that but it died when he looked up, a blush spreading along his smooth cheeks.

Taekwoon was serious when he asked, padding over, looking with a frown at the thin fabric. Reaching a hand out, his brow relaxed a little. It was a good thread count, at least.

"Here."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Wonshik waiting, arm extended. In between his fingers dangled the watch. He was in the doorway of the room, as if he was trying to urge the blonde out. Taekwoon sat down on the edge of the bed.

Forehead wrinkling, Wonshik watched.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you've been after?" Taekwoon said softly and there was a rigid reaction, the other straightening. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't—"

"I know when someone wants to get close to my family name," he continued, looking around the room before landing on Wonshik.

Broad shoulders relaxing, the younger man seemed to consider his defeat. He really was quite attractive, hair every which way except on one side as if he had been lying on it. It was eight in the morning.

Standing, Taekwoon started for the door, reaching for his watch. But Wonshik would not let it go immediately and their eyes met. The blonde felt his belly start to burn and his chest tighten. The room was hot—he hadn't noticed that before now.

A sweat broke out from beneath the collar of his sweater and he could already feel his cheeks start to redden. Tugging, the watch came loose and he easily put it in his pocket.

Turning to leave, the older man started into the hallway. But the moment his shoulder had cleared the threshold, there was a hand at his bicep. Looking down, he shrugged it off but stopped. Wonshik replaced his hand again and quietly, an ache curled in Taekwoon's stomach. The hallway was darker and those same shadows played on the young man's face.

"Why did you come here?"

The question was full of accusation that Taekwoon didn't bother coming up with an excuse.

"I wanted to see you."

Wide eyes mimicked his mouth. "Me?"

How he hated to repeat himself.

"You."

Starting forward again, he didn't even care that Wonshik did not follow. Throwing a glance at the lump on the floor, Taekwoon sighed. Then reached into his pocket again, bringing out the aged leather strap twisted around his fingers.

Opening the door, he placed the watch on the entrance table, next to Wonshik's keys. Stuffing his hand back in his pocket, he let the door close behind him.

That had been days ago and now it was the fourth. The fourth day of the New Year. The holidays were over, the tinsel and the ornaments had all come down overnight and everyone was left with the empty feeling of January.

Taekwoon loved it. It felt colder when there weren’t red and green lighting the way or even the soft white and blue powder in every store. It felt stale and cold and he curled into his jacket, trying to get warm.

"So then he took me out… Out. Did you hear me, Taekwoonie? _Out_."

Brown eyes looked up at the crosswalk sign, waiting for it to turn. His phone was warm against his hand in pocket and his ear phones made Hakyeon sound like a robot when he passed under the stoplight.

"I didn't even know what to say."

"I'm sure you said yes."

There was silence. Then a laugh because of course the older man had said yes. He and Sanghyuk had been doing this particular dance since New Year's Eve and it was just a matter of time before Hakyeon gave in.

"But I don't want him to get the wrong impression. Am I giving the wrong impression?"

Taekwoon moved out of the way as someone with a stroller passed, his feet resuming his pace as he tried to get through the second stoplight.

"No." Thinking, the blonde shook his head. "I don't know. What is the impression you want to give?"

Hakyeon hummed in thought. "Fun. Brief. Not serious."

"Then I think—" he stopped as the person in front of him halted suddenly. "Excuse yourself," he quipped, stepping around them, giving a good glare. The person rolled their own eyes. "I think you're fine."

Sanghyuk didn't seem like the type to want something serious anyways. Hakyeon could play with the young man until he ended up on the arm of a much older, much richer one. It had been his dream—his mother's as well.

"Are you walking? Wait, are you outside at this time of night?"

Checking his phone, Taekwoon mumbled, "It's nine pm."

"But you're _alone_!"

That was true. He didn’t like being out at night by himself. He had never been afraid of the dark, per se. It just made him uncomfortable. So he never did it for long periods.

"Where are you walking?"

Taekwoon arrived at the building, pressing the buzzer to the side. A chime sounded out and the door slowly opened with an automatic sound.

"Taekwoon, answer me. Where are you?"

He did not acknowledge the staff though they did him. "I'm not anywhere."

"If I go to your house, and you're not there—"

"Then don't go."

There was a moment where he could hear Hakyeon pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes.

"I saw Wonshik yesterday," the older man said easily.

Taekwoon's steps stalled in front of the elevators. He was smarter than that. "Ah."

"Mmmhmmm. And he didn't once ask about you." Silence. "Odd right?"

"Not really," he remarked, jabbing the up button.

"Oh? I thought he was hounding you."

"He wasn't hounding—" The elevator dinged and his lowered eyes blinked at the green arrow that flashed. Then he heard Hakyeon's cackle and stepped onto the lift. Shit.

"Knew it. You like him. What happened?"

And there was no denying it because his best friend knew him better than anyone else, himself included sometimes.

"I don't like him. I'm… interested."

"Interested? What changed? Why now?"

Seeing the numbers ascend, the blonde sighed. "He told me he was going to beat me up if I said anything about his mother again." Remembering the scene, he felt his cheeks start to lift.

"He _what?_ "

Taekwoon could hear the muffling and the scrambling in his ears, the phone most likely buried in covers. His smile grew.

"Sorry—dropped the phone. Ok, so he said he was going to beat you up. And you liked that?" Almost instantly, though, there was understanding in the older man's tone. "Ahhh, no. You want what you don't have. Wonshik no longer likes you, so suddenly you like him."

"I don't like him. I'm just—"

"Interested. Because now, this challenge just grew legs. Nice muscular legs. And here he's been following you around and you've hated it, just hated it. Then, magically, he's over it and you can't get enough! Oh, you are so cliché yet so dynamic. I could play in this all day," Hakyeon sighed contentedly.

Arriving on the 15th floor, Taekwoon started down the hallway, coming up the door on his right. Raising his hand to knock, he remembered the touch screen with the button at the bottom.

"I have to go."

Hanging up and pulling his earphones out, he pressed the green circle once, then twice and went for the third time when he heard the laughing. Widening his eyes, his finger hovering, the blonde almost took a step back. But then remembered where and who he was.

Pressing it again, he heard the voice mumbling. He'd have to recommend getting some soundproofing in the house. The construction of the condo was shit if you could hear someone murmuring to themselves beyond the door.

There was a sound of unlocking before it opened, Wonshik's smiling face falling when he found Taekwoon staring back. That didn't feel great but it did produce a snap in his stomach. Were those nerves?

"What… what are you doing here?"

The older man blinked and moved to go in, this time Wonshik stoically moving out of the way. He heard the voices again, this time whispering and though the room was so fucking hot, he kept his cool. Walking towards the front room, Taekwoon saw the three people sitting around a glass table. There were delivery food boxes and bowls littering the surface as well as piles of loose paper. There was a banner that was leaning against one of the legs.

When Taekwoon looked up, hearing the door shut softly behind him, he met three pairs of eyes. A woman and two men. He blinked.

"Um," Wonshik said slowly, coming to his side. The blonde looked at him. "Taekwoon, I was just in the middle of a meeting."

Raising an eyebrow, his gaze moved back to the three still staring.

"They can leave, I don't mind."

One laughed, but in the way that gave off the impression that someone was joking. Taekwoon was not.

Wonshik certainly didn't see the humor. "I don’t think you understand what I am saying. I'm in the middle of a dinner meeting and I can't—"

"You know what? It's actually pretty late. We should get going," the female interrupted, starting to gather up a couple of papers, putting them in her messenger bag. When the others looked at her, she gave them a fierce expression.

Taekwoon smiled victoriously. He liked when his reputation proceeded him.

The others gathered their belongings as well, all passing with polite bows and when the woman stood, her smile was calculated.

"Mr. Jung, please thank your father for his interest in Hyungmin's campaign. We would be happy to discuss more at his convenience." Her bow was deep.

The blonde tilted his head slightly.

There was chatter behind him as Wonshik walked them to the door, his name sounding a couple times before the wood shut again. This time it was louder.

But when Wonshik reappeared, there were no words. He had already asked him what he was doing here, numerous times and Taekwoon had not answered.

Instead, the younger man went back to his table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He picked up his chopsticks and spooned some into a bowl. He looked up when the other did not move.

"Do you want to eat?"

It was not nice in tone. Wonshik was annoyed, but in obligation had to offer and that made it even more satisfying as Taekwoon followed to the table, slipping out of his large down jacket. He held it for a moment, forgetting there was no one to take it. He laid it on the other end of the table, over another rolled up banner.

"I'm a little hungry. What… is this?" he questioned lightly as he peeked inside a box, furrowing his brow.

"If it's not to your standards, then don't eat it," Wonshik bit out before shoveling a large swirling of noodles into his mouth. Taekwoon held back a grimace. He ate like he lived: sloppy. The young man had so much to learn.

"It's not to my standards… but I'll eat it."

"What are you doing here, Taekwoon?"

The young man also looked like he hoped that the answer he gave would explain why Jung Yoongsoo had called Wonshik's boss to wish him luck on his trail. And to speak of a possible donation.

He didn't know Taekwoon very well yet.

"My watch."

Wonshik shook his head, swallowing. "I gave you your watch that night—"

"Then I must have left it here."

Putting down his bowl, the younger man folded his arms. "It's not here."

Finally sitting, Taekwoon took chopsticks and picked at the noodles as well. Then he reached over for the meat. That at least looked edible. "It's over there on the entrance table," he said nonchalantly. "Is there any Dakgalbi?"

"Taekwoon, what are you doing?" Wonshik exasperated.

The blonde raised his eyes. "Eating."

"No—what are you doing _here_ with me. You hated me a week ago. Now you're here. Why?"

Cocking his head slightly, Taekwoon watched. "Don't you get tired of asking? I'm here. The end."

They ate, and though the older man had better Dakgalbi at home, he did enjoy it. Food was one of those things he would never get tired of. To cook and to eat were two of his favorite hobbies.

"Why did you leave your watch?"

Looking up, Taekwoon saw the other in the white light of the suspended lamps above them. Wonshik's skin looked smooth but a little tired, as if he had been up for a long time. Perhaps he had had a long day. His lips parted as his tongue snuck out and licked at the sauce at the corner of his mouth.

Leaning forward, Taekwoon bit at his bottom lip.

"Taekwoon…"

"You must enjoy saying my name," the blonde whispered, feeling the heat emanate from the younger man. His chest had started heaving with his breaths and the button up he wore tightened across his pecs with each inhale. His sleeves were rolled up and Taekwoon wanted to see that tattoo again.

"I think you should leave."

Blinking, the older man's mouth curved into a smile. Then he laughed lightly much to the dismay of the other.

"I'm sorry, this is just a little silly. You've been following me around town for how long and now that you have me," he said softly, "you're kicking me out without letting me at least finish my food?"

Wonshik stood, the chair screeching slightly behind him as he moved to settle in front of the blonde who looked up. The younger man was very attractive from this angle.

"This is exhausting Tae—" he stopped himself and Taekwoon's smirk grew. "For the record, I wasn't following you. I told you, we have the same friends. We are in the same circle—whether you want to believe that or—"

Leaning up slightly, pale hand fisting in the line of buttons at the other's stomach, Taekwoon touched his tongue to the corner of Wonshik's mouth. Feeling the other freeze beneath him, he did it again as he licked into the younger man's mouth briefly.

Large hands came to his shoulders to push him to sit again and dark eyes caught his.

Enough talking.

Those hands smoothed over his shoulder blades to his neck, up over his ears before sifting through his hair. They met at the back of his head, fingers overlapping slightly as Wonshik brought him back up again, as if his mind had changed.

Raising, Taekwoon let his eyes close halfway up, parted lips chapping as he exhaled with a shiver. Standing, his own hands reached for the other's side, right above the waistline of his pants and he felt the hands in his hair tilt his head barely.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik whispered so close, mouth brushing with each syllable. Their bodies still had enough space in between them to feel the warm air circulate. They fixed that easily.

The older man pressed closer, their figures lined along each other and the heat in their bellies matched. But when Taekwoon tried to reach for the younger man's mouth, Wonshik pulled back, hands still in control. His eyes lowered slightly.

"You can't always get what you want." Fingers tightening in yellow hair, Taekwoon felt strikes of yearning drive forward, dick twitching against the zipper of his jeans.

Pulling him close, their noses bumped before Wonshik angled the blonde's head once more. This time, with each move, the older man felt the shiver turn into a tremble and without even being hard, Taekwoon felt like he was going to come.

He didn't know how but he felt like he could come with just Wonshik's hands twisted in his hair, his hard body against his, his breath wafting over his mouth.

Eyes rolling back, he felt his neurons fire as the black haired man's tongue slid along his bottom lip, moistening it before biting. His own came to meet the other and their lips touched in a soft sweep. Nails dug into the muscle beneath taut skin as their mouths moved against one another.

Moaning, Taekwoon dragged his mouth away for a moment but Wonshik did not let him catch his breath for long as it was captured once more, toyed with until their lips were swollen.

Even then, they did not quit.

Taekwoon's fingers felt for those buttons as Wonshik's fell from his hair to the edge of his shoulders, then down to his back. The older man felt it before it happened and when the black haired man brought their hips together, their erections—now stiff and confined—caught in between, he felt as if he was a teenager again, touching himself for the first time. He felt like he was right at the edge of the frenzy, his nerves shattering as his balls raised.

As he was suddenly being brought down, Taekwoon blinked his eyes open at the quick intervals of missing heat as his body folded to the ground, the chair he had been sitting in pushed away, the skidding sound distant as his back hit the warm wood.

Arms wrapped around the broad shoulders and nails scratched at the fabric of the younger man's work shirt.

Watching Wonshik settle heavy between his legs, he suppressed a mewl, their bodies pressing into each other and suddenly, with spread thighs, he wanted to fuck him. He wanted to yank their pants down and demand that he fuck the shit out of him.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Taekwoon groaned as the younger man's mouth closed around curve of his jaw, his hand raising his legs. The jeans were a nuisance, even Wonshik's work pants were more forgiving, but when the other thrust against his ass, the fabric was forgotten, streams of amber thickening in his veins, his erection rubbing against the metal of the seam.

They rutted against each other, pulling at one another like starved men, their mouths connecting once more as Wonshik leaned heavily into him. As if he was inside him. As if they were fucking on the floor, this warm floor that burned his back and dammit—if there weren't so many obstacles between their skin.

It was a fleeting thought—the last in a long line of moments as Wonshik licked into his mouth, nimble fingers reaching in between them. Not for Taekwoon's cock that throbbed at the thought. No, instead he reached for the hem of the blonde's shirt and suddenly, the older man brought his legs up because he knew.

He knew when fingers tipped with flames slid beneath his shirt and against his side, it was over.

Ripping his mouth away, he came with a strangled breath. Body tremoring, his hips raised, his sensitive dick overloading as his lower belly jolted. He rode the staccato wave, gulping in giant mouthfuls of air. He couldn't breathe right but it was almost like he didn't need to, the movement more soothing than the reason for it.

Like swallowing a Xanax.

Lips found his again and he gave a sated kiss, too tired to do much more. Wonshik was hard and his mind went hazy at the thought of it pulsing on his tongue. Reaching down, he went to slip his hand into the younger man's pants but was stopped.

Eyes meeting, Wonshik kissed him gently. Lashes fluttered and Taekwoon felt himself almost lulled to sleep. But then he felt the reminder of the other's arousal and forced his eyes open.

"Don't," the black haired man murmured as he tried again.

Suddenly, Taekwoon felt the chill wrap around him. Did he not want to come? Was this over so soon? Was there a reason he was hard but didn't want to come with him?

"Come on," Wonshik said into the silent room, leaning forcefully into him before hoisting himself up, holding out a hand part way up. Hauling them to their feet, Taekwoon felt his knees rattle and he couldn't help it when their chests found each other, his nose running along the younger man's throat. He smelled of the Earth. Of something innate that made him want to just claw at the other until he had it.

Whatever it was.

Wonshik's mouth found his hair and he kissed him weakly as he held him close. His erection was apparent and almost taunting. But he had said no. And by god, Taekwoon would obey.

Leaving the embrace, slipping into his jacket then enjoying one more languid, gut wrenching kiss, Taekwoon left the condo.

However, this time, he had his watch back in his pocket, along with Wonshik's cell phone.

Bruised lips curved into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonshik looked under his sheets one more time, trying to tighten his tie at the same time but the garment was crooked due to the one handed maneuver. Still no phone.

He had been looking for it for the better half of the morning and he needed to get to work. Luckily, he had his work cell on him so he was still able to get in contact with his team members. But they hadn't seen his personal one anywhere.

He was sure he had had it last night when they were all huddled around the table, trying to devise the best plan for the trip to Busan, Hyungmin's hometown.

"Fuck," he cursed as he set out of the condo without it, annoyed.

Stepping into the elevator, immediately he looked up and watched his reflection. He looked like shit, his hair a wet mess, his clothes ruffled and he frowned.

Walking in the cold garage, he found his car and then brightened. Perhaps he had left it in his vehicle.

After spending 15 unnecessary minutes searching every crevice of his car, Wonshik still didn't have his phone.

The rain cloud above him followed to the office where he met his boss' bright smile. That raised his eyebrows. Hyungmin was naturally reticent while working, his smile coming out when he was with the people. He had stores of social excitement and he kept it reserved for the public.

"Should I be scared?" Wonshik asked slowly, putting down his briefcase at his desk, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on a hook at the corner of the cubicle wall.

Hyungmin laughed. "No, you should be ecstatic."

"Should I now?"

"We just got an incredibly generous endorsement. And when I say generous, I mean _incredibly generous_."

Eyes narrowed; Wonshik did not like where this was going.

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Jung Taekwoon?"

Part of the younger man wanted to say he wasn't but instantly, at the name, the previous night flashed before him and all he saw was Taekwoon in his hands as he kissed his mouth. Those pink lips were as soft as he had imagined, tasting of cotton candy and honey.

"Wonshik, are you listening?"

"Yes, yes," he hurriedly said, blinking. "We were friends from when we were little. We're just now reacquainted."

Hyungmin laughed. "Don't be so modest—I have friends who have never seen the inside of my home. I heard he stopped by last night." Light brown eyes caught Wonshik's. "Whatever you did, keep it up. His father called first thing this morning with a donation and get this, a meeting request to talk of the upcoming registration vote. He wants me as a guest speaker… Do you know what this means?"

Wonshik was half listening because he was still stuck on the first part. What had he done, exactly?

Other than dry hump Taekwoon like he was a long lost love, soft skin sweet beneath his mouth.

Fuck.

"You're in la la land. Sit down, do some work. Then come by when you're here, ok?"

Wonshik stuttered back into the present, reaching out. "No, I'm sorry Mr. Lee. I am just… I can't find my phone and it's just really messed up my routine for some reason. I'm here, I promise."

Hyungmin nodded slightly, but his eyes shone with a bit of disappointment. He wanted Wonshik to share in his excitement. This was big, it really was.

But Taekwoon felt bigger, for some reason.

"Look it up online. Your GPS should tell you where it is."

With his boss' exit, Wonshik did just that, eyes widening when he realized it wasn't somewhere in his house. Or even his office.

Not recognizing the address that pinged on the screen, he hurriedly typed it into a map website.

"Let's see where you're hiding," he mused as he pressed enter. Eyes widening even more, he saw the location pop up, the store's name displayed.

Mad Hatter's Children's Boutique.

Without another thought, Wonshik slipped back into his jacket, stopping by his boss' office to thank him for the idea. He found his phone.

Skipping out into the cold, he started towards the train station, only a couple stops away from the shops. Along the way, he was going to go devise a painful revenge. Taekwoon was going to fucking get it. 

"He takes so many pictures of himself," Taekwoon murmured as he swiped through the phone in his hands. It was not his and Hakyeon didn't look up at the musing, but responded anyways.

"Any girlfriends?"

"Or boyfriends?" Gain popped in, stretching slightly in the chair in between the two men. They were at his sister's store, the small woman putting them to work with putting tags on frilly baby clothes. It was shit but it was the least he could do—she was having a particularly painful day, her back aching.

"Just him… And his shoes. Lots of China." Getting to the end of the roll, he started on the contacts. He had already added his number and deleted a couple people he didn't care for.

Like Ri Dahee.

"So when are you going to let Wonshik know you have his phone and that he'll have to come pick it up? Then you'll be waiting at the door with nothing but—"

A hand snapped out and got Hakyeon in the ribs, the elder whining.

"I don't see why you didn't just ask him over for dinner, like a regular person?" Gain asked.

The brunette next to her leaned down. "That would mean that our Taekwoonie is normal, which he is not."

This time he dodged the strike and laughed loudly, Gain giggling.

"He is going to be so pissed, Taekwoon," his sister said but wasn't too serious, trying to peek at the screen.

"It was an accident." With one final delete, his face lifting with a small smile, he looked to his kin. She grinned, reaching out to rub his knee.

"You're having your fun. I'll leave you to it. But don't say I didn't warn you when he—"

Suddenly there was a typewriter sound that emitted from the phone in Taekwoon's hands, a message displaying. Normally low eyes brightened and his lips parted. Looking to Hakyeon, the blonde showed him the screen. A simple text from an unknown number.

_Found you._

Jaw dropping, the older man brought a hand to his mouth. "How creepy," Hakyeon whispered.

Taekwoon stood, not sure what to do with the phone in his hands.

Gain laughed loudly now, her belly jumping slightly and Taekwoon threw her a dirty look. She raised her hands in defense though she couldn't control herself.

There was a chime from the door and all three looked over. Kim Wonshik stood in the threshold, eyes narrowed to slits as he found Taekwoon. Immediately the blonde threw the phone to the counter, Hakyeon reaching for it and locking it, discretely.

Gain snorted at the scene.

"Wonshik, I was just about to call you," Taekwoon said softly but it did nothing to deter the youngest man who strode over to them, his hands fisting slightly. He brought the chill in with him, a gust rushing past him to hit the three behind the counter. Taekwoon swallowed.

"Where is my phone?" he growled, stopping inches in front of the older man, face set, jaw clenched. His cheeks were pink and Taekwoon couldn't figure out if it was from the icy weather or his rage. Or both.

The moment, though, that they stood toe to toe, the phone seemed irrelevant. The blonde could smell the cold and it was enticing, his body wanting to lean forward. Because he remembered that mouth on his and before he could think, he bit on his bottom lip.

Defused, Wonshik stared into his eyes, chest still heaving. He was thinking the same, Taekwoon could tell and a bit of him felt satisfied.

"Here it is!"

Both men turned to Hakyeon, who held up the phone. Eyes resuming their angry assault, Wonshik pushed Taekwoon out of the way slightly to snatch the phone. Then, he noticed Gain. Bowing shortly, he apologized.

"I'm sorry to have to do this here, Ms. Jung."

Taekwoon folded his arms. "You should be."

Hakyeon groaned but Wonshik simply turned to the tall blonde, shaking his head slowly.

"Stop doing this shit, ok?"

"Doing what?"

His voice was nonchalant and he had to quell his smile when the black haired man took a couple steps toward him.

"Taking my shit. Leaving your shit at my house. We're not going to go around in circles, Taekwoon," Wonshik warned.

"It was an accident—"

Laughing before he realized, the other stood in front of him. "Oh, I am sure it was."

Finally smiling, Taekwoon shrugged.

"Did you go through it?"

Shaking his head, Taekwoon's lips fell into a straight line.

"I don't believe you."

"It's locked."

But Sanghyuk was quite the crook and had sent very detailed instructions on how to unlock the type of phone Wonshik had. The pair had it open within minutes.

Ink colored eyebrows raised, suspicious but Taekwoon could see the wheels in his mind turning. Then he blinked and frowned.

"I left work to come do this, Taekwoon," he said lowly in exhasperation, shaking his own head. "Stop wasting my time with this shit."

He bowed to Gain again, completely ignoring the oldest man. Hakyeon waved anyways.

When the door closed once again, the anger lingered but it was fuel to the blonde. It hadn't turned out how he had wanted but it was not a loss. Now Wonshik would think of him the rest of the day.

Reaching for his own phone, he typed quickly. Pressing send, he went back behind the counter, sitting on the stool and grabbing the fluffy tutu in front of him, using the clamping gun to click on a tag. Gain tutted her tongue, calling him childish with a kiss to his cheek before she made her way to the bathroom. Hakyeon called him a hypocrite then kissed his cheek as well before he continued reading on his phone.

Wonshik was fuming though his irritation had shifted into more confusion. He had always thought Taekwoon was odd but the older man truly was and he couldn’t seem to put his finger on what game they were playing now.

Ever since the New Year's party.

It was like all his efforts to get in with the Jung heir had just pushed Taekwoon further away in the beginning and then from that party, when his hands had curled into his back because he was scared of the loud fireworks—

Was that what changed?

Something had, of course. Their display the night before proved that.

A text popped up, the name simply a bag of money emoji and he opened his phone, teeth grinding slightly.

_Come over tonight._

The next message was the address and Wonshik took a deep breath. Fingers typed but before he could send another text appeared. 

_Look in your photos._

Despite wanting not to, and also trying to remind himself he should be absolutely livid because the man had actually gotten into his phone, Wonshik opened his camera roll. The latest three were a series of Taekwoon, straight faced and unchanging.

Wonshik's lips turned up before determinedly curling down into a frown.

Sending his response of a simple ' _No_ ', he closed the message and opened up contacts, changing Taekwoon's name to the skull emoji.


	9. Chapter 9

With Jung Yoongsoo's endorsement, things had really ramped up for Hyungmin and the trip to Busan was a wild success. He was loved so dearly that there were murmurings of the next level. But that was to be expected when people were in their hometown. Back in Seoul, those murmurings would die down considerably.

In Busan, however, Wonshik felt the energy and for the first time in this career, he could understand the drive and motivation Hyungmin had. It was a hard feeling to describe, somewhere between charitable and egotistical. It was the first time Wonshik felt like he might enjoy this line of work.

He might as well since he was sentenced to it, after all.

But for all that he had enjoyed the couple of days outside of Seoul, he came back to it just the same. And what sat waiting was darkness.

It was 11 pm, his key slipping into his front door. He couldn’t wait to get to his bed. Hopefully Sunmi had worked her magic, knowing he had at least a month's worth of laundry in his room when he left.

Immediately, he noticed the lights on. Then he noticed the Soju bottles interspersed with the beer bottles.

Then he noticed his mother. Well not her, exactly. Her voice.

"Father?" he called out and there was strangled sob on the line. "Father?!"

Dropping his bags and his briefcase he went to the back of the couch, following the sound of a sniffle. His father slouched against the leather, bottles overturned, liquor puddled beneath the elder Kim. Leaning down, Wonshik pried the phone from his father's hands.

"Mama?"

"Oh, Wonshik-ah! Baby, your father won't stop calling. Is he ok? He won't say anything and I don't know where he is—"

"Where are you?"

Silence as his mother stumbled slightly over her thoughts. Closing his eyes, he breathed through his mouth.

"Mama, where is Mansoo?" Reaching down he grabbed his father's jaw, his eyes rolled back, wet with tears and his lips slack, drool slipping over the bottom one. Shaking his head, the younger man pushed away with a small shove.

"Baby, he's here. We've been trying to find out where your father was but he wouldn't tell us. Just keeps crying."

"He's drunk. He's at my condo. Tell Mansoo to come get him. And we need to talk, ok? I can't deal with this shit anymore."

His mother sighed but there was a lightness to it, like that was what she was supposed to do in this situation.

"Baby—"

"I mean it."

Hanging up, he tried to sit his father up, looking over to the couch to see if he could heft the older man up. That’s when he saw the pool of vomit on it and pursed his lips. No wonder he was behind the couch.

Letting go, his father slumped to the floor. Wonshik stood over him and watched.

Looking to his phone once more, he scrolled through his contacts. Finding Jaehwan's name, he tapped it.

"Hello?" but there was a lot of background noise, as if the young man were out at a club.

"Jaehwan-hyung?"

"Wonshik, how are you? I haven't heard—"

"My dad's drunk. What do I do?" Wonshik asked bluntly, not having time for niceties. Jaehwan was silent but soon the music in the background faded and the other man returned.

"How drunk?"

It was funny, they hadn't spoken much during the time back in Seoul but they had been friends once. And Jaehwan was genuine, no matter his skeletons.

This particular one was helpful now.

"Like super drunk," Wonshik mumbled. "Like… he's passed out but he's crying and fucking drooling and there's throw up everywhere. Should I call a doctor?" Both knew hospitals were out of the question.

"Get him some water, can he swallow? Let me call my dad."

Wonshik went to his kitchen refrigerator. But before Jaehwan hung up, the younger man spoke into the receiver.

"Thank you."

"You'd do the same. I'm glad you called me. Be by your phone."

The line beeped three times before Wonshik realized he was gone. Filling a cup with cold water, he went over to his father, jaw tightening as he saw his elder's shoulders shaking with his sobs. But Wonshik couldn't speak.

Just put the glass to his father's lips and tilted. Stone eyes did not meet those of the other's and when he wouldn't drink, the younger man placed the cup on the floor near the bottles. Putting a hand to the elder Kim's chest, he pressed gently.

Eyes fell and he felt his father's hand grab his wrist and hold it.

It was as close as they'd get to their truths before Wonshik stood. Looking down, he internally chastised his father, remarking that there were reasons to be this drunk. That he wasn't going to judge if his reason was a valid one. But that he was killing his son in the process.

Mansoo showed up just as Jaehwan called back to say that his father was on his way. Wonshik informed him that his parent's chauffeur would be waiting for Dr. Lee. He would not be.

Instead, he started out the house and down the stairs because he didn't want to see his face in the elevator's reflection tonight.

"Sir, you—"

"Have Seokho bring some water up to my bedroom. And some pain medication, I don't care what kind. Just as long as it does not require food," Taekwoon said easily, blinking along with the lights. He shouldn't have been drinking on a Friday night—or was it Thursday?

"Yes, sir. But first—"

"And ask the chef to prepare something greasy tomorrow."

His maid nodded quickly, still trying to get him to stop his steps into the house. "Yes, of course. But—"

"Who is that?"

The woman sighed, having lost this round. Her head bowed, she waved towards the receiving room, what he affectionately called the vintage. The man seated at the old lounge turned at the voices and Taekwoon's throat worked.

He wanted to yell at his maid for not informing him of their guest but it was something on Wonshik's face that made him stay silent.

Raising, the younger man bowed at the maid—not at Taekwoon—and looked at the blonde. He was neither angry nor happy. He looked tired.

The older woman knew better than to stay so she scurried along, informing the chef and Seokho of their duties. Taekwoon focused all of his attention on Wonshik.

"What are you doing here?"

Why did all of their conversations start like this?

"I need a distraction."

Pursing his lips, Taekwoon folded his arms. But he swayed slightly so he unfolded them.

"I'm not at your disposal—"

"You extended an invitation. I'm making good on it," Wonshik spoke, taking a step forward. Taekwoon took one back. Laughing slightly, the black haired man scratched at his neck.

"That was a week ago," the older man said quietly. His eyes followed each of his movements and it was then that he remarked on the untucked shirt and the hair that looked like it had been styled earlier in the day but now just looked flat and oily.

It was not enough to create any type of sympathy.

"And you didn't come. My butler will be down to show you out shortly."

The odd thing was that Taekwoon didn't leave and Wonshik's uncomfortable smile grew. He rifled a hand through his hair.

"While I enjoy our back and forth, I didn't come here for this."

Eyebrow raising, Taekwoon felt his lips part slightly. "Excuse yourself? I don't exist to provide you entertainment."

In fact, he did not appreciate the feeling of being used for his company.

"If that’s not the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard. But then again, that's you, Taekwoon—"

"Hyung. Taekwoon-hyung. You've been forgetting yourself lately."

Wonshik smirked and the blonde felt dizzy. "Taekwoon."

"You look like shit and you need a shower."

If the younger man said his name one more time, he might actually give in.

"I'll take a shower if you join me."

Snorting, Taekwoon folded his arms again. "You sound pathetic."

"I'm desperate, can't you hear it in my voice?" Wonshik replied but did not step forward. His shoulders, normally broad, hung low. He was quite desperate, wasn't he?

Meeting his eyes with purpose, Taekwoon was ready to tell him to go home and get his shit together, that he was making a fool of himself when he swallowed his words.

There, in dark, dark depths was an inkling of loneliness that called Taekwoon's name. Wonshik hadn't been lying when he said he had wanted a distraction. But there was something that said that the distraction wasn't the blonde by chance.

"I'll have my maid prepare a room. My butler will show you to it."

There wasn't a fight put up this time and while Taekwoon was giving in, he would not be the consolation prize at the end of a bad day.

No matter how much he wanted to touch the man in front of him.

It was what friends did for each other.

But Wonshik and Taekwoon were not friends so in this case, it was what those who knew the struggles the privileged experienced did for each other. Unless you were one of them, you didn't understand.

Taekwoon understood and that’s why he had let Wonshik stay. Because he knew Wonshik did not want to go home.

It was the first time the younger man had seen any sort of sensitivity in the blonde.

The sheets were silk and white. The clothes placed on the soft comforter were still in their packaging and it was a little perplexing. Did this happen often?

Tearing the plastic open, he put on the boxers first, laying the towel on the ground. Then reached over and picked it up, hanging it on a hook in the large room. It was a light grey room that almost seemed white in the fluorescent light overhead. The two windows viewed a sliver of the enormous front yard. But outside was just black and he didn't look at it too long before going back to the undershirt still in its wrapping.

His shower had been a good idea and gave him time to think of what exactly he was doing. But after the time cleaning, he still didn't want to go home, as Taekwoon had probably hoped for. If Wonshik was honest, he had hoped he wouldn't stay either. It would complicate things and while he had come to the older man's house wanting to fuck something, it had been a hasty decision to erase his feelings towards his father. He just wanted something to make him forget, as basic as that was.

Drugs were out of the question and alcohol made him want to heave at the thought of it. That left one thing.

Wonshik had passed up that opportunity, though, when he had told Taekwoon no last week.

His phone vibrated against the bed and before he ripped into the shirt, he saw Jaehwan's name. Opening the text, he read it through clumps of wet hair. Shoving a hand into it, he held it out of his eyes to reread it.

Straightening with weary muscles, Wonshik looked forward, goosebumps rising with the draft in the house. Then, black eyes looked towards the hallway. It wouldn't be too hard to find Taekwoon's room.

Fingers mindlessly peeled back each layer of shirts in the drawer, looking for one to wear. But his eyes couldn't steady. Wonshik was in his house.

Taekwoon refocused on the task at hand, forcing himself to select a dark blue one before his mind wandered again.

Something was wrong with Wonshik and he was letting him stay the night in his house. But there was only one question: Why?

He would not get an answer. Instead, he looked up as he heard the door to his room open. Checking the time on the clock in his closet, his brow furrowed. It was either Seokho, finally bringing his water or…

His mouth turned down as he heard the footsteps and then saw Wonshik in the entrance of his large walk in closet, clad in only boxers. In the yellow light of his room, he looked extra tan, like Hakyeon. But he was not shaped like the older man. He was solid and spread. His collarbone was prominent and the tattoos that he had seen that day were dark against his skin. He moved with purpose and a little hesitance. More purpose, however.

The blonde did not speak or move.

"I'm not drunk, I promise."

Taekwoon blinked, watching as he started inside, the incandescent light above them now casting white shadows on his skin and he no longer looked warm.

His kiss was, though.

Taekwoon's room was that of royalty. It was high ceilings with ornate designs on the door and walls. It was a mix of reds and yellows with highlights of gold and it felt like the sun on his skin. The house had been cold, this room no different in temperature. But the color provided a warmth that had nothing to do with degrees.

Wonshik had seen the light spilling from underneath the door.

He had hoped the other would be asleep so he could go back to his room and get his stuff and go home. Or go to Jaehwan's.

Then he remembered the text and his body lit up again with emotions he didn't want to sort through. Not tonight, at least.

So here was, having found Taekwoon in the middle of his enormous closet, shirt in his hands. His shoulders were wide and slightly pointed but there was a curve he wanted to trace.

Wonshik let his lips fall to the blonde's, the other melting into it as if they had done this many times before. His breathing changed and while he did not move away, he did not reach for the younger man either.

Wonshik brought Taekwoon closer, an arm circling his waist, the other wrapped around a shoulder. Closing his eyes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against a sharp shoulder blade.

It was a few seconds before long arms wove around his ribs and there was breath at his neck.

Wonshik hadn't meant to be so weak.

But what they were sharing was not emotional. It was an odd understanding of the moment, of each other in the moment.

There were lips right under his ear and the prickle of perspiration dotted along his body, despite the fact he was in next to nothing. The arms around him dropped lower, hot palms settling, and brought him near. Wonshik responded in turn, bringing his head up to see Taekwoon's eyes were closed again.

With his hands to the blonde's cheeks, he brought their mouths together again, a simple brush as his fingers smoothed down Taekwoon.

The older man's hand found his still wet hair, his fingers tangling in it as the other gripped his side. Nails digging, Wonshik bit at Taekwoon's bottom lip.

Mouths pulling at each other, their bodies touched in flickers of energy that mounted between them before the younger man pulled away. Breathless, Taekwoon finally opened his eyes, finding Wonshik's and though blonde strands were partially falling in his gaze, he could see that look.

He had seen the older man's bare chest before, at the baths. But with it under his palm, it was much heavier, though still as soft as he looked. He was toned and perfectly proportioned. 

Wonshik didn't realize it but he had his hand in the middle of Taekwoon's chest and the thought made his throat ache.

Luckily, the blonde removed it and put it on the front of his pants, over the erection that was only hidden by the thin fabric of the cotton pants. He wore no underwear.

Reminding him effortlessly, Wonshik pushed them forward, Taekwoon's feet shuffling back before he hit the wall length mirror at the end of the closet. His back arched and Wonshik felt his dick jump beneath his hand.

Spreading the older man's legs with his knees, he felt Taekwoon lift one of his own to wrap around his thigh. The blonde's erection was hot against his hip and this time, when they kissed, he sucked on the other's tongue.

Wonshik's hands flew to the other's waist, fingers curling beneath the waistband, pulling down slightly to expose piercing hip bones. His eyes closed as Taekwoon's head fell back to the glass, his hips grinding against his, the sound of their labored breathing the only noise in the closet.

Wonshik found curve where the blonde's shoulder met his neck and he bared his teeth slightly, grazing the sensitive skin before biting, enjoying the quiet sounds coming from the other and the friction of his cock sliding against Taekwoon.

Opening his mouth in an inhale, the younger man found Taekwoon's lips, moving with them as he mimicked the motion with his hips. The older man's arms circled his neck, tongue expertly teasing him forward.

Wonshik pressed deeper into his mouth, into his hips. He wanted to press into him. Only tonight, he could. Because this wasn't the first time. This wasn't a surprise. Tonight he knew what he wanted.

He moaned against Taekwoon, hands sliding between their bodies to pull down the other's pants.

The blonde stopped him.

Blinking eyes open, he stared into the older man's. Their lips were still touching but the air had changed and it was on Taekwoon, not Wonshik. The younger man did not have the audacity to question it aloud but his eyes spoke for him and the blonde looked down at their crushed groins. Then up.

"You came here to have sex with me tonight," he said enticingly, reaching for the younger man's mouth and it was such a small kiss that Wonshik felt himself following those lips as they pulled away.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Because you need a distraction."

Wonshik rested his forehead against Taekwoon's, staring down the slope of his nose. "Yes."

Silence.

Wonshik brought a hand to the other's neck, thumb brushing against his cheek, then his ear.

"I don't want to lie right now." His present was full of them, his future would be too. Pulling back to look Taekwoon in the eyes again, Wonshik tried to convey his earnesty. "I want to fuck you until I can't stand. I want you to come with me inside you. I want to see you tomorrow or the next day and know that you kissed me with the same mouth you use to insult others.

"And I literally just want to forget everything except this," he said, touching Taekwoon's lips softly. "So yes, I want to fuck _you_ tonight because I need the distraction."


	10. Chapter 10

Taekwoon's cheek smashed against the mirror, a face print in sweat smearing as his body jolted forward with each thrust. Wonshik's hand was in his hair, tugging at his scalp and it felt divine. Like the touch of moisture to a parched tongue. Or the sound of rain after the crack of lightning and thunder.

Their hips came together with a smack and Taekwoon groaned distantly, the heat wrapping around them as it strangled. His body was covered in perspiration that dripped down his edges, the older man trying to figure out when it had gotten so hot in his closet, Wonshik's hand slipping wetly around his stomach to his chest.

They had gone slow at first, not sure about each other, touching with hesitant fingertips. But every time their eyes would meet in the mirror, another piece of the wall would crumble, thrusts hitting deeper, push and pulls quickening. It was supposed to be Wonshik's slow distraction.

But it had quickly turned into Taekwoon's rapture, his sweat drenched hair stinging his eyes as it fell into them. Blinking, he felt the young man's hand wrap around his dick. The tremor began as a tremble.

"I'm…" he breathed, palm extending as it crawled up the glass. "I'm coming."

Wonshik stopped stroking him, grabbing both of the blonde's hips with his hands and brought him back forcefully, Taekwoon's head falling forward as he felt the air in his lungs compress. Then with each push forward, Wonshik's nails bit into his skin and it started to press on his chest, the older man moving his head to put his chin on the glass, watching the ceiling as the energy swarmed.

It was too hot. It was too stuffy. He couldn't fucking breathe.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik moaned into his skin as he bit at his shoulder again, along an already abused blade. Head still tilted, the blonde lowered his eyes. They met the younger man's in the reflection.

Pressure surging forward, Taekwoon's body coiled and he fought to remain calm.

Back arching, Wonshik put an arm around him and pulled him away from the glass, curling around him as he fucked into him once—then twice—

Taekwoon came, amber blotting out his vision, legs giving out for a second before locking.

Then, before he completely lost his mind, he panicked. He noticed the fever in the younger man's eyes and licked his lips anxiously.

"Don't come in me."

Eyebrows raising, Wonshik stopped mid-pump. Then, eyes squeezing shut, he leaned heavily into Taekwoon as if his body wasn't ready for the pleasure that thought would bring, both colliding into the glass with a smack. With one last stroke, the black haired man dug his forehead into the middle of the blonde's back, hand slapping against the mirror to anchor himself.

Quickly pulling out, Wonshik's cock landed on the swell of the blonde's ass, coming hard along the column of his spine. Putting the other hand above Taekwoon's shoulder, Wonshik shivered in his release, lower belly stuttering as his hips jerked.

Chest heaving, Taekwoon reveled in the feel of the heat behind him, the feel of Wonshik still slightly hard dick along the line of his crack, the lights above raining down on the mess of them. Sweat slipped along their faces, come dribbled down the mirror and his back, moisture built up on the face of the glass with each breath.

Disregarding the stickiness of their bodies, Wonshik came close, putting his mouth on Taekwoon's shoulder, teeth about to bite when he stopped himself. He met the blonde's eyes in the mirror and then looked at the ridge of the older man's left shoulder blade. It was welted red with teeth marks and when their gaze's found one another again, Taekwoon had a half smile. Wonshik returned it.

"Ahem."

Dark eyes looked over and watched the nurses. One smiled, the others laughed. Wonshik bowed his head cordially.

He listened to his mother's voice, light like cotton and beyond that, he heard Mansoo's repeating 'Mmm'. The younger man could picture them hovered over his father, making plans while he just watched.

Wonshik didn't need to be in the hospital room to know that’s exactly what was happening.

Jaehwan had told him the night before that his father had been admitted to the hospital, that Dr. Lee found the situation too dire to care for him in home.

Lip curling in a slight snarl, he remembered reading the text.

And then he remembered fucking Taekwoon against that mirror. His sneer fell into more of a simper.

He remembered washing the blonde's body as they showered after. He remembered the air that stank of sex and, inexplicably, summer.

Blinking, he saw his mother come out of the tiny room, Mansoo under foot. She smiled, but it fell quickly when he did not return it.

Wonshik remembered when Taekwoon had let him go home with no questions asked.

"You ready, baby?" she asked cautiously, like she knew the next words would be hard. Her son stood and started towards the exit and her soft footsteps mirrored his as they walked, though she took two for his every one. Wonshik pretended not to notice her staring at him.

"I am going to send Boyoung over to your place tonight. I don't want you to have to go back to that. She should be finished straightening up your father's room by now. Mansoo," she sang, looking over to the livery. Wonshik looked as well. "Can you make sure there's a spot in the garage for Wonshik? I don't want his car outside. We've had a couple burglaries in the neighborhood."

Crescent shaped eyes turned to the youngest and Wonshik knew his mother was trying to be nice, helpful and loving. But it was falling on deaf ears as the black haired man ignored her.

His father wouldn't be in the hospital if she would just stop with this farce.

"Wonshik-ah, are you listening?"

She was tugging on his arm and he crooked it out of habit, hers entwining out of the same. His eyes finally found hers.

She was still his mother, though. And he loved her so dearly, probably more than his father and was it being naïve to wish they both would just… stop?

"I am not staying. And I don't need Boyoung. Plus, I have work tomorrow—"

"I spoke to Hyungmin, he and wife give their concern, by the way. He said you can have the day tomorrow, given the situation. Mansoo will open up a spot for you in the garage."

Grinding his teeth, Wonshik swallowed all of the words in his mouth. He looked forward, allowing his mother to talk and talk.

The snow danced in front of his eyes as they made their way into the parking lot and while he normally loved the first couple of snows, he found his eyes staring into an abyss.

"Your father will be out by tomorrow, don't worry, baby."

Wonshik was just as bad as his parents, keeping silent when he should have been holding them accountable for their games. But he didn't. So he was just as guilty as they were, wasn't he?

Seokho watched him, he knew because he could feel his eyes. But Taekwoon simply smiled, gaze wandering before catching him. The 12 year old squeaked and looked down.

"What is your mother doing, Seokhoya?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms, puffy jacket growing around him, beckoning the boy closer. They were outside, the controlled fire raging in the middle of the deck, pit glowing blue and it was supposed to be enjoyable. It had sounded enjoyable when he had seen it start to snow, calling his butler to gas up the fire pit.

But something was missing.

The snow fell around them and Seokho finally sat, bundled in his long jacket and mittens with boots. He was missing a hat and Taekwoon tore his own off his head, raising to lean over and pull it over the young boy's bone straight hair. There was a blush and a smile on his face, too and the older man slapped his cheek lightly.

"Do you like the snow?"

The boy's brow furrowed and Taekwoon took in a quick inhale, looking to his gloved hands.

"Do you like the snow?" he asked, slower, louder and this time pointing towards the snowflakes. Brightening, Seokho nodded.

"Yes," he replied quietly, palm up to catch one.

"Go in and get your mother. I'm hungry," the blonde commanded then settled back in his seat. But looked back. "Then you come back out and sit with me, ok?"

The boy nodded, trying to hide his smile, and went inside. Taekwoon grinned, remembering when he, Hakyeon and Gain would sit out here and enjoy the snow, bunned up together and sharing secrets. But Taekwoon didn't talk much so really, it would just be the other two giggling and carrying on while he watched, absorbing their energy.

He had a habit of wanting to live in the past and Taekwoon knew it was a bad one. It was an unrealistic one. He just hated when things changed and it had always been so much simpler back then.

"Sir?"

Blinking with snow on his eyelashes, he felt hands at his hair and then his eyes were covered. His hat. Pushing it up, he watched Seokho who now had a hat and a hood of his own.

"I've brought the marshmallows. Did you need Seokho for something out here?" his maid asked, holding out the tray of white balls already skewered.

Shaking his head, Taekwoon reached out and grabbed a long stick, holding it out to the boy who looked to his mother. She nodded quickly.

Then the blonde looked at her. "Tell the chef to make some hot tea. Then please come join us out here, if you'd like. Seokho said he likes the snow."

Taekwoon felt her eyes on his back as he turned to the raging fire, holding out his skewer, watching the marshmallow on it bubble in the heat. 

He wondered what Wonshik was doing.

"Seokho, come on in! You have school tomorrow and I will not have you catching a cold," his mother muttered, calling to him. Taekwoon looked over, red tipped nose mirroring that of the boy. Frowning slightly, the younger one sighed, dragging inside.

"Sir?"

The air changed and when his maid called out to him, he felt the pressure. Because Seokho hadn't been called in due to the darkening skies or heavy snow. It was because he had a guest that stood in the door way. He had a hat of his own with a pom at the end of it and instead of his peacoat, he had a long down jacket that stopped a foot above his Nike clad feet.

Wonshik pursed his lips as he walked out onto the large deck, snow crunching under his step. Taekwoon looked up towards the moon, the light of an upstairs room highlighting lines of flakes. It was really starting to come down.

"Did you forget something?"

The younger man smirked and ended up next to him, leaning over the railing slightly as he looked down to the drop of the backyard. It was about 30 feet or so and dark eyes watched it.

"No. Just…"

That was as far as he'd get as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, bunching his shoulders, ducking his mouth underneath the zipper of his jacket. Taekwoon watched him curiously.

"I didn't think you'd come back so soon."

Wonshik looked at him, for the first time since arriving, and there was a war waging beneath his gaze. It was almost exhausting to see the other fight for his words.

"I didn't think I'd come back at all."

The blonde remembered the words Wonshik had spoken, about not lying here. And while he had always appreciated a good truth, he didn't like that one.

"So you just couldn't resist then?"

It was a joke to lighten the mood and the attempt made Taekwoon cringe internally at himself. Who was he trying to impress here?

But Wonshik snorted softly, shaking his head as he brought a bare hand to shake the snow that had accumulated on his head. Then, with steady eyes, he did the same to Taekwoon. Cold fingers smoothed over his hat to his cheeks, then his lips that parted beneath their touch.

"Your face is cold."

He'd been out there a while.

"There are windows all over this house. Too many sometimes," Taekwoon mused, eyes still trained on Wonshik. "So if you plan on doing something, make sure you're ok with it being seen by a nosey maid and her even nosier son."

Hands fell away with Wonshik's laugh, a rather pleasant sound, and he took a step back, nodding distractedly. Then he looked out over the railing again.

"Do you think Hakyeon will tell?"

Taekwoon blinked at that, confusion clouding his mind for a second before shaking his head, seeing a few clumps of precipitation fall forward. It really was coming down.

"Hakyeon doesn't know."

Once again, wide eyes looked over. Wonshik looked dumb when he had that face on but there was something endearing about it.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "It was just last night, Wonshik."

"Yeah, but you two are like the same person. I just assumed he'd be—"

Both of their gazes turned to the large dining room windows that snapped black as the lights turned off instantly. Slowly, Taekwoon faced the younger man.

The snow blanketed them and it was with each pace forward that the elder felt his breath being stolen. But before their shoes touched, the second light clicked off and then the third. They were bathed in darkness.

"Are they watching?"

Smiling, the blonde shook his head. "It means they're gone." At the first touch to his shoulder, he continued. "The lights turn off when you leave a room. And turn on when you enter one."

"Ah," was all Wonshik said as he pulled Taekwoon close.

Not begrudgingly enough, the older man stepped into him.

"So no one can see us."

The younger man smirked, hands raising to unzip the other's jacket an inch or two. Just low enough to sneak his hand inside and around Taekwoon's neck. Gasping, the blonde shivered at the icy touch.

Wonshik swallowed it as their mouths met.

Their bodies had thawed in the yellow light of Taekwoon's room and as they peeled out of their clothes, the pair moved with a steadiness that spoke of indulgence.

Falling to the bed in a mess of arms and legs and lips, they made it to the center somehow. At this point, Wonshik acknowledged it was a blur of memories. Of clicks and whirrs that were stored in his brain but that would eventually disappear over time.

Raising Taekwoon's hands, Wonshik let his fingers glide over the soft skin of his arms as they slipped down his body, finally circling the older man's thighs.

Hefting them up around his hips, he focused on the purplish marks on the man's left shoulder blade.

Getting to touch him the night before had been everything Wonshik had needed, his breath hitching as he had watched his fingers disappear into the blonde. It had been something so simple but it had turned into more as he kissed the other, finger fucking him until both were panting like animals.

Tonight, as he gently pushed two digits between Taekwoon' pink lips, his silken tongue laving at the long fingers, it was everything he wanted.

Pulling them out, he lowered them underneath the blonde, leaning down to lay his mouth along the other's as he pushed inside of him. The heat was instantaneous and it produced goosebumps along his back. His other hand twisted into blonde locks, resting his weight on his forearm.

The light painted Taekwoon the same sense as his smell, a honeyed color that didn't seem natural but felt it. It could have also been the arousal that seemed to stretch on that just felt right.

Withdrawing his fingers, with his hands on the back of Taekwoon's thighs, feeling the muscles beneath as he raised them, Wonshik licked his lips. Putting himself at the other's entrance, he watched as the blonde closed his eyes.

"Keep them open," he ordered.

Pretty cat eyes opened, lashes sweeping.

"Taekwoon?"

The first inch pressed inside and the blonde whimpered faintly, but he kept his eyes trained on him.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik repeated, moving forward. Halfway in, the younger man felt his mouth fall open, one eye starting to squint as the heat tightened around him with each advance. With a chill running through him, he pushed until their bodies met.

"Yes?" was the soft reply and Wonshik couldn't take it. The older man's long arms were still positioned above his head though they bent towards his head, fingers digging into the silk.

Letting go of Taekwoon's thighs, Wonshik leaned forward, placing both of his hands palm side down on either side of the blonde's head. Fingers released the sheets and reached to hold Wonshik's wrists instead. A spike of yearning wove through his muscles as he pushed deep.

So deep.

Pulling back marginally, the younger man pumped slow, Taekwoon sighing as it didn't feel so tight now. Still hot, Wonshik realized, but not so tense. Was this the first in a long time? Was Wonshik his first in a long time?

The room distorted as they grinded into each other, arousals leaking and needy.

Swiveling back against the other's thighs, Taekwoon bit his lip, finding Wonshik's eyes once more. The younger man needed no more direction as he pulled out almost completely. Then, with a groan, urged back in, shoulders flexing as the blonde folded slightly, moaning at the sensation.

The next thrust was the same and Taekwoon drew blood as his teeth caught his bottom lip, Wonshik feeling as if he was going to push _through_ the older man. But he was reaching for something deep inside that called to him tonight.

Mouth brushing against the reddish pink lips, Wonshik gently sucked as he tasted the iron on his tongue. This time, his entry was a little harder—

But just as deep.

"Please," Taekwoon begged, eyes squeezing close, hands curling around the black haired man's forearms tightly. "Please, please… please."

Balls raising, Wonshik reached down, wrapping long fingers around Taekwoon's length. It was hot in his palms and when he traced the vein with a finger tip, it made his mouth water.

The blonde kissed him then, their hips in sync as the younger man pumped, the older man bucking into his hand. His nails pinched at the tendons in Wonshik's wrist.

"Come," the black haired man commanded against his tongue, biting the tip slightly as he pulled all of his strength from it. He needed Taekwoon to come because he could feel it building within him. He could feel the spasms in his thighs center in his belly and it was just a matter of moments before he wouldn't be able to control it.

Taekwoon, who rarely ever listened to anyone and didn't take orders, blinked his eyes open, wetness matting his eyelashes. Without a word, Wonshik agreed. Pressing forward, deeper than he had ever reached before, he felt his body start to seize at the feeling of being completely buried, of touching something in Taekwoon that he didn't even have to ask for.

There was a mouth at his neck, arms thrown around his shoulders as Wonshik was brought down against Taekwoon's chest, warm liquid suddenly spreading along the parts of his stomach that were not pressed to the older man's body.

Wonshik pulled out but didn't bother aiming, releasing as he found the blonde's mouth in a messy kiss, something to distract him from the fact that his soul felt like it was being ripped from his seams. Collapsing, their bodies heaved in tandem.

After a long minute, Wonshik rolled off. He threw an arm over his eyes to shield the bright canary rays boring down on them, just trying to catch his breath. Taekwoon hummed with each breath beside him.

Between the darkness of his forearm and the sounds from the older man, Wonshik was asleep moments later.


	11. Chapter 11

Taekwoon felt like he was wrapped around the sun. Or the sun was wrapped around him. Reaching a hand out, his palm settled on a nose and parted lips, the blonde groggily smushing it as he shoved the body away from him.

Wonshik grumbled, releasing the other's body, turning to lie on his back, the heat radiating from him dissipating.

Solace.

His back was still sticky with sweat and Taekwoon blinked to stare at the ceiling. Then he felt another person's presence. Eyes snapping down, he saw Hakyeon sitting at the edge of the bed, lips spread in a childish smirk. Closing his eyes again, the blonde started to stretch when his mouth dropped open. Leaning up faster than was smart, he looked over at Wonshik who lay naked, tangled in sheets that pooled at his waist.

Hakyeon laughed and Taekwoon glared at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily, moving to shield the youngest from his best friend's gaze. But the other was not deterred and just brought his legs up underneath him, smiling sweetly.

"Oh I just wanted to drop by and see what my love was doing. Its Wednesday—tea time, motherfucker," he said smoothly, his eyes languidly trailing over to Wonshik. "Though, I'm assuming you ate already."

Taekwoon flushed and he reached out to slap at the older man but was effectively blocked by his embarrassment. He was also naked, and though Hakyeon had seen his nude body more than anyone else, it felt different. Because Wonshik was here. In his bed. Naked.

"Go," the blonde said, suddenly, standing despite his lack of clothes because the younger man didn't need to know that Hakyeon had seen him. And by the way the other was tugging on the sheet, letting the silk stretch over the other's crotch, humming at the outline of his cock, Taekwoon knew the older man would not be very tactful in his remarks.

Reaching out, the blonde grabbed the back of Hakyeon's neck to get him off but the other wiggled around and moved towards the other side.

"Fine, fine," Hakyeon lamented as he slid off the other end of the bed, holding up his hands in surrender. Taekwoon still started towards him.

"Out," he commanded and pointed to the door. He'd also have to reprimand Seokho about letting the other into his room, though he knew it was hard dissuading Hakyeon. Especially a determined one.

"So how long has this been going on?" he asked easily, taking short steps to the door, trying to evade Taekwoon whose long legs were trying to hurry up his exit.

"A week."

"Bullshit!" But his eyes lit up as if it could be true.

"Couple of days," Taekwoon replied as he stood at the door, whipping it open. Seokho stood outside, mouth already poised in an apology.

"I am so sorry sir, I told him you were busy but he came in any—" The young boy's eyes finally fell and Taekwoon raised a black eyebrow. Seokho turned completely red. Hakyeon closed the door.

"No need to tease the young boy," his friend tsked, then rested against the ornate wood, eyes bright with delight. "So… how long did he last? He looks like he could go for a while."

"Shut up. And stop being so loud, you're going to wake him," Taekwoon muttered, leaning his head against the seam of the doorway. "Seokho, go away," he directed through the door.

"Jung Taekwoon, worried about another? My my."

Reaching out, the blonde jabbed three fingers into Hakyeon's stomach hard. The other laughed in his discomfort, then looked over to the bed.

"I can't say I didn't see it coming. But part of me is still surprised… I didn't think you had it in you."

That caught Taekwoon by surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you. It's been years, Takewoonie. I didn't think you'd give it to Wonshik… And not this quickly." Hakyeon looked at a broken nail with disdain. "He'll be a great politician."

Understanding his friend's words, Taekwoon felt slightly hurt. "I didn't fall for a trick, Hakyeon."

Innocent eyes raised. "Honey, I didn't say you did. I'm glad you two got this shit out of your system, I was starting to get tired of the 'will they—won't they' back and forth."

He was lying and both knew it.

"Wait for me downstairs. 10 minutes," Taekwoon said softly, turning towards the bed. He stopped when he didn't hear Hakyeon's exit. The other was watching him, mouth then pursing when he found his eyes.

"His dad is in the hospital."

"I know," Taekwoon lied.

The door opened and closed and the blonde walked over to the side of the bed Wonshik was still asleep on. His mouth was open again and he was snoring slightly. The blonde had wanted to stuff his fist in that mouth just to quiet him.

But now, he just looked peaceful and despite the uneasiness settling in his stomach, he climbed on top of the brunette, ass settling on his silk clad groin. It made his asshole clench.

Wonshik moaned at the weight but not in a pleasurable way. More of a 'waking up to something heavy on my legs' moan. The thought quirked a corner of Taekwoon's mouth.

Sleepy eyes caught his and the smile did not disappear.

"Hm," the younger man hummed as he stretched out, muscles vibrating beneath the blonde's thighs. Then hands came to his hip bones, Wonshik blinking at him.

"You should get dressed," Taekwoon said, his fingers curling around Wonshik's.

"What time is it?" the other muttered, eyes starting to slip close. Then he opened them wider. The older man felt a tug.

"I don't know. But you need to go."

Black hair that matched the texture of the sheets fell to the side. Wonshik grabbed his body tighter.

"You say that as you sit on me, looking down at me like _that_."

His voice sounded fluid and deep with slumber. He was not lying and as Wonshik's dick thickened beneath his ass, the older man shook his hair, tucking one side behind his ear.

Slipping off, Taekwoon went to his closet, the light clicking on. He heard the shuffle from the bed, the grunts and the moans. The clinking of clothes and zippers and he rested his back against the mirror as he heard the door creak open and then softly close.

"Wonshik, what are you doing here?"

The young man looked to Hyungmin who stopped halfway out of his office door, the cubicles he was standing next to also quieting.

Everyone in this world knew about Kim Wonil.

"I've come to work," he said simply, putting his briefcase at his desk. He was three hours late but the alternative was sitting in his house. And he didn't want to do that. He needed a distraction.

Taekwoon, naked and pale, sitting on him with a hint of a smile popped into his head. He quickly shoved it back.

"But I told your mother—"

"I appreciate it, Hyungmin. But my dad will be fine. I am sure my mother is busy fretting over every breath as we speak," Wonshik said with a fabricated laugh. He needed this conversation to end on a high note so that people's questions were answered without him actually having to answer them.

He was ok, he said silently. They were ok.

Hyungmin took a step closer. "I lost my father when I was—"

"I don't want to be rude, so please forgive me for interrupting. But I didn't lose my father. He's fine. Really."

His boss left it alone but put a hand to his shoulder and oddly, it pushed tears to the back of his eyes. Blinking, he turned to his cubicle.

Pulling out his phone, he placed it on his desk. And stared at it.

"Is he a good kisser?" Hakyeon asked, as they walked through the crowded streets to the bakery in Seoul's corporate district. Their breaths puffed like chimneys in the cold day, Taekwoon's black scarf no barrier to the wind. He was absolutely freezing.

Hakyeon was keeping warm by being nosy, asking about Wonshik. 

"What does his come taste like?"

Taekwoon didn't hesitate before tripping the older man, the older falling to his knees before he stopped himself. The blonde continued walking, Hakyeon's laughter fading with each step.

Catching up to him, his friend threw an arm around him, pinching at his neck.

"That," he breathed, eyes dancing. "That was a good one."

Giving the older man a side eye, Taekwoon narrowed them in warning.

Arriving at the bakery, a young man behind the counter greeted them warmly as they walked to their table. It was crowded, more so than Taekwoon would have preferred it but they had some of the best coffee in Seoul.

"So you really are going to keep him a secret, huh?" Hakyeon remarked as he unwound his scarf and laid it along the back of his chair, sitting down with a huff, looking up to the server who waited patiently.

Hakyeon ordered for them both, widening his eyes when the server continued to stand. "That’s all. Off you go," he said, rolling his eyes when the man was gone. "See, he probably wanted to know about Wonshik too."

"That’s why I am not saying anything. You have loose lips."

"That's the only thing that’s loose," he quipped, looking around them before leaning in. "Well since you won't tell me, I have something to tell you."

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow.

"I want to throw a party."

Taekwoon raised both eyebrows to ask what was the point of that statement. Hakyeon laughed.

"And Ineedaplacetodoit."

The blonde shook his head.

"Oh come on, Taekwoonie. You have the perfect ballroom for it. And it won't be that many people! Just about a hundred, not bad right?"

"No."

Hakyeon reached out. "Taekwoon," he whined, holding his cold hands. "Please, all I am asking is one night. I don't want that many people seeing my home—"

Taekwoon agreed. "Me neither."

"But you won't ever have to see these people again! Knowing Sanghyuk, I'll have to be around these stupid people all the time."

Cocking his head, he stared at his friend. "What is it for?"

Brightening, Hakyeon leaned forward again. "If I tell you, will you say yes?"

"No."

"It's for Sanghyuk. His winter break is ending soon and I thought it'd be nice to throw him a little something. You know, just for shits and giggles."

Taekwoon tried to keep the disgust from his face. "You sound like his mother."

Hakyeon put a dramatic hand to his temple. "I did the same for you, remember?"

"Yes, and I hated it."

Their drinks arrived. Both took a sip, Hakyeon looking over his tea. "You hate people. That was to be expected. Sanghyuk does not. Plus…"

Now he had Taekwoon's interest again. The other's smile had turned slightly shy and he took a deep gulp. Interesting, indeed.

"Yes or no, Taekwoon?"

The blonde smiled. "No."

"Dammit," Hakyeon grumbled, looking away. Being friends as long as they had been, he knew Taekwoon would not be changing his tune anytime soon.

"But, you can use Choi Sungjae's new club in Incheon. He just acquired it as a gift during the holidays. I will pay for the night," he said, lips forming an O as he blew over the rim of his coffee mug. Hakyeon had the beginnings of a grin. "It will be my first gift to you and Sanghyuk."

Rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh, the older man frowned. "I can’t stand you. And," the other went on with a snap of his neck. "I'm going to invite Wonshik. And I'm going to say he has to bring a date."


	12. Chapter 12

Wonshik blinked as he walked into the lounge, neon colors flying through the air and it was so incredibly… cheesy. There were people milling around, old American pop music filtering through the system lackluster and though he never felt too old to have a good time out, he suddenly felt over this.

But when Cha Hakyeon invites you to a party, you go. To say no would be detrimental to one's reputation. Hakyeon could be ruthless.

He started towards the bar, understanding that in order to get through the night, he'd need a couple. Eyes scanning he looked for everyone but found no one. It was a little past midnight, surely it had started already.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Someone was at his elbow and he regarded the staff with a small bow.

"Are you here for Cha Hakyeon?" She was cute, looking at a clipboard and he noticed there was a picture of his face. She checked the box next to it.

Nodding, Wonshik sighed, internally having hoped it had been cancelled and that’s why no one was there. But instead, the staff member grinned and instructed him to follow her.

Heading towards the back of the club, they squeezed through a small door way before ending in a pitch black hallway. The other tapped on a flashlight as they made their way through to a second door, steel heavy as she reached for it. He could hear the music—good music from the room and he felt his lips spread.

With the door sliding with a screech metal on metal, the staff swept a hand inside. Wonshik licked his lips as the darkness bled from the ceilings, lights not sweeping but more stationary as they highlighted corners. They were all green and it gave the room quite the ghoulish feel. He liked it.

Stepping in, his eyes glances around, over the tops of people—so many people— finding Jaehwan first by sound. He was laughing loudly with a drink in hand that waved precariously and there was immediate disappointment before Wonshik realized that it was probably just juice. After the older man's relapse at the New Year's Eve party, he had promised both of them he wasn't going through that again.

Especially after what had happened.

Next to him was Sanghyuk, smiling brightly as usual. If it could, it would have showered the entire room in white. Wonshik felt himself start to.

Hakyeon was beside him, grinning as the youngest said something excitedly. The three were all standing, surrounded by the others that he didn’t know. In fact, he didn't know any of these people. They weren't from their circles but then Wonshik remembered quickly. This was a party for Sanghyuk and he wasn't necessarily part of their circle, either.

Taekwoon was on the other side of Hakyeon, sitting, watching everyone with a stone face and a set mouth. Wonshik chuckled, walking over, Sanghyuk getting his attention first.

"You made it!"

They hugged and then Jaehwan reached over. Cranberry juice, he could smell it on his mouth. Wonshik squeezed extra tight, pride making his chest swell a bit.

Hakyeon was next to speak, pointing to the space next to Taekwoon. "Please sit." Eyes glanced behind him. "I thought you were bringing someone"

Wonshik blushed a bit. "I didn't think you were serious," he explained, training his eyes on the eldest man. It was a struggle not to look at the blonde on the end, however.

Hakyeon sighed, obviously let down and the younger man knew there was game being played. But he did not pay attention to it, instead, he sat next to Jaehwan who fell to the couch with him and smiled. He looked so incredibly happy. That was good.

There was a soft "ahem" across the curve of the couch and it was then that Wonshik's eyes slide to Taekwoon who sat cross legged, his lithe form extended slightly and covered in darkness. Even his shirt, that was probably a red or glowed black. Meeting the younger man's eyes, he just watched.

Him. He was watching him. There was knowing in his eyes and Wonshik buzzed beneath the gaze.

"Does anyone need a drink?" Sanghyuk asked quickly and Hakyeon laughed, arm circling around his tall shoulders.

"That’s what the wait are for," and when he pulled him close, nose nuzzling the younger man's sideburn, Sanghyuk turned away slightly. He reached down for Jaehwan's empty glass and told them he'd be back. Hakyeon blinked but didn't say anything.

"Wheres Hongbin?" Wonshik asked, looking at Jaehwan who ran a hand through his brunette hair. Then dark eyes looked across and stared at Taekwoon. Again.

The blonde brought his bottom lip into his mouth.

"He's in the Philippines. I think he and his mother are vacationing… or something. I don't even know."

Jaehwan had answered but Wonshik was still looking at Taekwoon who had bit slightly at his mouth. Immediately, his belly tightened and he wondered what those lips felt like on his dick. Maybe in the shower, with the water dripping down his face, over the pretty lines of his closed eyes as Wonshik watched himself disappear in between them.

"Drinks are here!"

Taekwoon didn't look away but he didn't move, either. No teasing look or showy shift of his body to show he was affected. That was even more exciting.

Hakyeon took another shot, making a face as the liquid sterilized his mouth. He had always been so bad at them—he liked to swish around his drinks before swallowing. It was the only of Hakyeon's quirks that Taekwoon could actually call a quirk.

"You should slow down."

The blonde hated to sound so authoritative but he knew why Hakyeon was going hard with the alcohol. It was pretty apparent. Sanghyuk laughed noisily at the bar, others raising a glass to his party. They were all young and naïve looking, like they hadn't been alive very long. They probably hadn't.

Hakyeon grabbed Wonshik's half drunk whiskey sour, raising it to his lips. Taekwoon reached for it, prying it from his friends grasp.

"Stop it," he demanded.

Hakyeon sagged into the seat.

The music pumped through them all, the crowd moving as one and it was a pretty great gathering. The second room was perfect for this type of mellow but entertaining party. Sungjae had been pretty clutch—plus, he and Taekwoon had both been in the same soccer league so, there was that.

The blonde felt himself smiling, not completely hating the night.

"Wonshik, how's your dad?"

Blinking, Taekwoon looked over to Hakyeon who was tipsy, well on his way to drunk. His eyes had lowered slightly.

The blonde looked to Wonshik who sat across from him, next to Jaehwan. Close to Jaehwan.

"I don't think this is really the place—" said brunette was saying. Protective wasn't the word and suddenly, screws of emotion ran through Taekwoon. It was a weird, hands off feeling. He didn't like that the two were sitting _so_ close.

Was it jealousy?

"My father is fine," Wonshik said, smiling graciously. Attractively and this was the first time they had seen each other in a public setting since that night… or the night after. Or even last night.

Taekwoon's lips curled. Last night…

"My parents send their regards. Stress is a killer," the oldest man mumbled, reaching for a passing drink. The blonde didn't help him as he stumbled this time. When he straightened, clearing his throat, Taekwoon threw his a warning. Just because Hakyeon hated his life at the moment didn't mean he needed to take it out on Wonshik.

Blinking, Taekwoon realized how hypocritical he was being. He had been worse to Wonshik and here he was, now defending him. But that was before. Before the black haired man had touched him the soft parts with his fingers, kissed him with gentle lips and looked at him like he cared for what was behind Taekwoon's ribs.

"Ugh, I need a drink," the blonde groaned, taking the slightly sloshed one from Hakyeon's hand. Taking it in a gulp, he squeezed his eyes closed. He also hated doing shooters. He wasn't good at the swallowing part.

"Round of shots?" a woman said as she appeared. All except Jaehwan shouted yes simultaneously.

Jaehwan could tell Wonshik was distracted. By what, he couldn't quite tell but it seemed like Taekwoon. Their eyes kept meeting, even when he and Jaehwan had gone to the bar to get some water because juice was sweet. Wonshik had looked over his shoulder as if to see if there were eyes following him.

Taekwoon's were.

Now they were headed back towards the couches they had been at all night as everyone around them danced and yelled and drank. The smell was so pungent Jaehwan quickly wondered why he liked to toture himself this way.

Wonshik had put it best: This life was not going to change for Jaehwan so he better change for it. And this was him changing. He couldn't not go out—his lifestyle was not suited for it. He couldn't avoid it. It would be simpler, if he could.

But then he'd have to say goodbye to his friends. None of them would give this up for him.

So he didn't, instead let his mouth water at the smell of the vodka.

"How is your father?" Jaehwan asked, when they were still far enough away. Wonshik gave him a look that eventually softened.

"He's at home. My mother has not left his side. He's…" Shaking his head, the younger man pursed his small mouth, looking at the brunette. "He's so fucking happy."

The two stopped in the crowd, Jaehwan pulling him in for a hug because whenever he felt that way, a hug was what he needed. To feel the heartbeat of another, to know he wasn't alone though it felt like he was.

Wonshik did not need the hug and he pulled away, eyes dipping down before his strides pointed him to the three sitting, waiting on their return it seemed.

Settling down on the leather cushions, Jaehwan replaced his worried frown with a wide smile, asking Sanghyuk what his plans for the next couple of days were. But the older man did not pay attention to the answer as he noticed Wonshik out of the corner of his eyes.

The younger man had spread his legs and put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. His button down shirt stretched across his back—he smiled deviously.

He smiled at Taekwoon.

"Come here," he mouthed.

Jaehwan's lips parted and his eyes flew to Taekwoon whose brow had furrowed as he tried to hide his surprise before looking up to Hakyeon. Then his eyes fell back to Wonshik. They burned with fuel.

The younger man repeated himself, out loud this time, Jaehwan hearing it repeated in his mind. Three pairs of eyes went to Wonshik. Jaehwan narrowed his eyes. Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon watched the black haired man darkly before standing, heading off to the floor. He did not cast Wonshik another glance.

The younger man grinned, gaze following the other until he was out of sight.

"The fuck was that?"

Jaehwan was never one to hide his dissatisfaction. And Wonshik took a sip of his drink—rum and coke—shrugging when he looked to him. He was looking at him as if he was the one acting weird.

Hakyeon snorted and Sanghyuk looked to him expectedly. "What _was_ that?"

But the older man didn't answer, taking a shallow sip from his fifth—no sixth glass. Wonshik exchanged a glance with him, as well. Jaehwan felt his chest start to hurt then reminded himself to breathe.

When Taekwoon returned, he sat next to Wonshik.

Jaehwan was glaring at him but Taekwoon could give two shits.

Hakyeon was a little glassy eyed, head falling to the side. Taekwoon lifted his forehead, the older man's giggle producing a quick bloom of amusement in the blonde. But then Sanghyuk said something and Hakyeon's smile died. He had been acting odd all night long and the other was not dealing very well with the change in mood. His friend was not familiar with rejection.

Wonshik was leaning back, looking at Taekwoon at the pause in conversation between he and the guest of honor.

"Stop staring," Taekwoon said softly, now nursing a glass of red wine. He wasn't a red person but tonight, it suited him. Plus, Wonshik couldn't stop staring at his lips.

"You look like you have…" the younger man murmured and Taekwoon rolled his eyes playfully.

Jaehwan left to the bathroom then and Wonshik turned his head. The blonde watched him go down and out. He'd be back—he was Sanghyuk's ride after all. And tonight, though Hakyeon had intended to be the one to take the youngest home, it looked like he would be leaving with Jaehwan after all.

"Taekwoon."

Lazy eyes reached Wonshik's and he adjusted to the knowing smirk on his face.

Immediately, he felt the air thicken. His body trembled and he wasn't ready to feel the hand on his thigh—Wonshik's hand. It burned through his black pants and it was stationed so inconspicuously. But Sanghyuk was watching it with something akin to wonder. Hakyeon was watching the youngest with something akin to anger.

"Let's go," Taekwoon said, standing, looking down at Wonshik. The two other's mouths dropped. Wonshik laughed lightly.

"But I didn't even get to—"

"Not you." Finding Hakyeon, Taekwoon spoke again. "Come on."

The older man was more than ready and hopped up, throwing Sanghyuk an exaggerated face. "Enjoy your party."

The two left sitting watched with saucer wide eyes, the youngest trying to figure it out. The older man just laughed a little harder.

Taekwoon had just shut the door to the town car, Hakyeon scooting over to the farthest window, leaning his temple against it.

"Jungsik, can you please raise the partition please?" the elder asked, kindly. But it was weariness in his voice and for a moment, the blonde wanted to comfort him. Because Sanghyuk had spurned all of his usual advances. Each time he reached for a kiss or a touch, it was like the young man had been allergic. He would subtly put space between them.

Then he'd give a smile a minute later, in Hakyeon's face. He hummed with a torn energy.

Poor Hakyeon.

The car suddenly stopped, the back door flying open and both men jumped together, eyes flashing to it.

Wonshik smiled.

Hakyeon groaned, trying to open his door. Taekwoon reached over and closed it, locking it. Then he looked at the younger man who was climbing into the backseat.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blonde demanded, irritated that he had been frightened. But he couldn't help the tingling of his skin as Wonshik moved over him.

It was with pink cheeks that he felt the mouth on his, the semi-sweet taste of whiskey on his tongue as he tried hard as he might not to react. But Wonshik had just stormed into his car and kissed him, a hand at the back of his head to keep him there.

Another to his side, bringing him close and Taekwoon felt his shoulder brush Hakyeon who was currently ripping open his door, horns honking as he stormed out of the car, hollering for a cab. The door slammed with a bang just as Wonshik kissed him to his back, his legs raising to wrap around the other's hips.

Angling his head, the younger man licked into his mouth greedily, Taekwoon's hands ripping at the buttons on his shirt. He wanted to feel his skin.

Sitting up on his knees slightly, Wonshik lifted the blonde's sweater, then stretched out of his half ruined one. Leaning back down, they sighed into each other's mouths at the contact. Taekwoon could feel the younger man's erratic heartbeat.

Tearing away, the blonde arched his back as Wonshik snuck a hand into his pants. It was too confined—it couldn't move much, but it was the touch that mattered. Because with the adrenaline from his scare still pumping in his veins at such a thorough pace, every little tap felt like a stroke and it ripped a moan from his lips. Wonshik bit at his bare shoulder, skin still tender from nights before.

"Fuck me," Taekwoon pleaded.

There was pause—that much he recognized, but then there was the same heightened tenacity as before, lips molding to his adam's apple as Wonshik undid his pants.

"Lift your legs." Taekwoon did as told, both those and his underwear pulled from him before Wonshik put a hand to keep his thighs raised. He then spread them. The younger man smirked.

Working on his slacks, Wonshik simply pushed them to his knees that dug into the leather seat. Taekwoon brought his hands to the younger man's hair, tangling his fingers throughout.

It was in slow motion that they kissed once more, mouths loving each other. Then Wonshik leaned into him with one, guttural push.

The older man cried out, burying his mouth into the soft skin of his own shoulder at the pain. Biting, it lessened the sting that stretched mercilessly with Wonshik's cock. Tears lapped at his lashes and he willed himself to not cry. This would feel good, he promised himself. He was still hard, he reminded himself.

A hand reached to his erection, as if the other had read his mind and Taekwoon looked at him. His hips were unmoving but they were still heavy in him and when Wonshik backed up, it hurt and the blonde pushed his body into the interior, the top of his head brushing the car door to get away from it.

Pulling out all the way, Wonshik spit into his hand and smeared it on his cock. This time, when he pushed in, he held Taekwoon's eyes hostage.

"Relax."

An automatic 'You relax!' sat on his tongue but with that look, he felt Wonshik's energy. He wanted him so bad that he hadn't even tried to lubricate before entering him. He just wanted in.

A thrill climbed its way up his sensitive skin and Wonshik made his way fully inside, the sting prevalent, but not overwhelming like before. Now, Taekwoon could focus on the sway of the car as they traveled—

They were driving. Where?

Wonshik's lips covered his as pulled back, then groaned with his thrust. He nipped at his bottom lip as his thighs burned against Taekwoon's ass.

When their eyes met this time, the blonde nodded. Wonshik slammed into him.

Over and over and over.

Taekwoon was moaning, sure the driver was praying for a speedy death. He didn't care as his hands raised to touch any and everything. He just wanted to feel Wonshik's hard body as his heat enveloped him. As he fucked him against the seat of his town car. As he made his back curve with pleasure.

He suddenly came all over his stomach and chest, his body heaving as his eyes closed. He felt Wonshik put a hand to the back of the seat and then lift his left leg and—

Taekwoon's eyes screwed shut as he was flipped on his side, thigh trembling under Wonshik's tight grip as it was brought higher. The younger man brought the blonde's ass against his hips forcefully and reaching for the seatbelt, Taekwoon wrapped his hands in it. He pulled it quick enough for it to lock.

Holding it, he felt his balls raise again and he wasn't ready. He didn't want to come again just yet.

But Wonshik was unforgiving as he fucked him, the leather scorching his side as he moved with each thrust. With the last push, Taekwoon's head hit the car door hard enough to make his vision dim for a second. Hard enough for his belly to spasm and he came on the backseat, weary muscles quivering.

Wonshik sat back on his haunches after exiting Taekwoon, one pull of his hand causing him to release on the older man's hip and ribs, it dripping down to his back.

Panting, Taekwoon unwound his hands that had turned white from the pressure. He looked over his shoulder at Wonshik who had a sheen of sweat to his face that matched his heaving chest. Licking his lips, Taekwoon tasted his own salt.

Putting a hand to the back of the blonde's neck, Wonshik leaned over him, mouth hovering above his.

"Kiss me."

Taekwoon couldn't help the smile that bubbled up as he pursed his lips, touching Wonshik's mouth gently.

Pulling away an inch, dark eyes stared into his seriously. "Do you not want me to touch you in public?"

"You're the aspiring politician—you shouldn't want to touch me in public."

"Answer the question," Wonshik said, pushing him to his back and settling on top of him more comfortably, holding himself up with his forearm.

"I don't like the attention it brings."

"Then I won't do it again." The promise was pressed to the corner of his mouth. Taekwoon turned into it, hands sliding around ribs to slightly graze Wonshik's back. His skin felt like butter beneath his fingers.

"But just know," the younger man said against his lips, "It's all I think about when I see you."


	13. Chapter 13

The water sloshed slightly, a little spilling over the rim of the grand metal tub that's antique craftsmanship boasted a vintage feel beneath them. Wonshik slinked down further into the hot water, hands holding silken sides below its surface. Palms traveled downwards to pointy hip bones.

Taekwoon hummed as he closed his eyes.

The younger man just watched the other who straddled him in the bath, naked body not a new sight but still so breathtaking. In the second bath room that branched off the first, there were floor to ceiling windows that were cut like stained glass but without the colors. They angled the light in ways that casted a halo around Taekwoon's head of wet, yellow hair. It made his edges glow ethereal and when he smiled out of content, there were shadows on his face.

It was the first time Wonshik really paid attention and it was all such a beautiful picture.

Taekwoon was his beautiful picture.

The thought was light, breezing in and out of his mind before he could pin it down. Because the blonde was leaning towards him, mouth inviting—insisting as their faces met in a smooth, comfortable kiss.

"We're supposed to be cleaning each other," Taekwoon murmured, but bit at Wonshik's bottom lip slightly, trailing a hand along the bath water's edge, tracing a pronounced collar bone.

"Then stop trying to sit on me," Wonshik quipped in reply, touching the tip of his tongue to the older man's teasingly.

With a flush that was darker in the light, Taekwoon scooted up so that his thighs spread over Wonshik's lower belly, the other's half hard dick resting against his ass cheek.

"Better?"

"No."

Wonshik pulled him close though they met in the middle, only interrupted when Taekwoon's phone rang loud in the otherwise silent room.

"No," the younger man repeated into his mouth but Taekwoon pulled away regardless, reaching for the towel on the bath stand, wiping his hand before answering the phone.

"Hakyeonie," the blonde purred, lips curving at Wonshik's raised eyebrows. The younger man's hands found his hips again.

"Don't Hakyeonie me," the oldest man spat through the receiver, loud enough for Wonshik to hear. "I am so upset with you."

"Me?"

There was a pause and Taekwoon dragged a wet hand through Wonshik's ink colored hair, pushing it away from his face. Wonshik closed his eyes, humming himself.

"Not you. Him… I can't believe him. After I did all that for that fucking jerk!" There was another brief silence and Wonshik blinked. "He won't stop calling me."

Shifting slightly, more water spilled out of the too full tub and splashed to the tiles below. "Sanghyuk probably feels bad about it. He's a nice kid."

"Ok, see, this is too much. Taekwoon, you hated Sanghyuk—"

"I didn't hate him…" Narrowing his eyes at Wonshik, he shook his head to further prove he didn't hate the younger man. "He was just… aggravating. Always smiling and shit."

"He did have an amazing smile."

Taekwoon's brow furrowed and Wonshik's hand reached up to smooth it out, palm slipping down his cheek. The blonde turned into it.

"Why don't you answer? Let him explain. You obviously…" Stopping, he looked to Wonshik. He put his thumb and forefinger to his lips, pretending to zip his mouth closed. The other nodded with a childish snort. "You like him Hakyeon. Call him, see what was bothering him last nigh—"

"I already know. He texted me," was the quick answer and suddenly there was a horn in the background. "Oh my god, I swear if these stupid people don't learn how to drive I am going to murder each and every one of them."

"Where are you?"

"In Gangnam. Meeting my mother for brunch."

"Oh, tell her I said hello."

There was silence and Wonshik closed his eyes again. All he heard was Taekwoon's breaths. All he felt were Taekwoon's hands and Taekwoon's weight. It felt perfect.

"She asks about you these days. Have you heard about— _Move your motherfucking ass or I am going to fucking slit your fucking throat, old man!_ "

Wonshik's eyes popped open and his lips fell apart, Taekwoon laughing, bringing a dripping hand up to his mouth.

"You said he texted. Why was he acting that way?"

The pause this time was full of melancholy and there was a moment where Wonshik wished he wasn't there because this felt intrusive and he wanted to allow Taekwoon time with his best friend. A man he had grown up beside, who touched him in public and supported him without thought.

But Taekwoon simply put a hand in the glass water to still his movements.

"He said… God, I'm so stupid, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon whined and the blonde's spine straightened. Even through the receiver, Wonshik could hear the emotion. He locked eyes with the blonde.

"What did he say, dear?" he questioned lightly and for the first time, Wonshik saw the adoration Taekwoon held for Hakyeon. And even though the oldest man's big personality usually drowned him out, there was a love there.

"He had the audacity to say that he wasn't ready for people to know about us. That he wasn't ready for his _friends_ to know he liked me," the other spoke, sadness weighing down his words.

Taekwoon's hand ran through his hair and tightened his thighs.

"I don't agree with the execution but you at least understand what he's going through, right?" Meeting Wonshik's eyes, the blonde continued. "He's not like us. His consequences are… different."

There was so much in that statement, the younger man swallowed thickly.

"Taekwoonie, you _know_ I know that. But that’s not what… He said he doesn't want his friends to know he likes _me,_ not men. Me."

"I am sure he meant—"

"You don't think I corrected him? Told him that if he likes boys, he's going to have to come out with it sooner or later. And if his friends leave him, good riddance. They weren't friends in the first place. You know I read him that act.

"But the motherfucker said his friends knew about the gay thing! Taekwoon, Sanghyuk said he wasn't ready for them to know about _us_."

Suddenly Wonshik sank with those words, not wanting to hear anymore. Hakyeon had a reputation for being very refined, but very manipulative. His mother was the same way. It was how, after all, she had snagged the judge in the first place.

She had raised Hakyeon in her likeness, pretty face and all.

Sanghyuk wasn't stupid, especially with everything that had happened between his parents and the loss of reputation the Han's had suffered over the past five years.

Taekwoon kept talking, soft voice muffled underwater and there were aches that Wonshik effectively pushed further at bay.

Once the blonde hung up, Wonshik resurfaced, water spilling from his ears in a weird feeling. Replacing the phone to the table, Taekwoon put his hands on the rim of the tub, one on each side of the younger man's neck.

There was relief in each smooth of his lips and while they were in bliss, they would not be spared for long.

That was Wonshik's rational mind but when Taekwoon mewled against his mouth, all he could think of was slipping into him. Pushing his hips back, he lifted the blonde, other hand reaching to position his cock. He felt Taekwoon slightly lower on to his head.

"Taekwoon," he moaned.

"Sir?"

Both heads whipped towards the entry way of the second bath room, no one there but a small voice to the side of it.

"Seokhoya, the house better be on fire," Taekwoon gritted out. Then louder, "Seokhoya, what is it?"

Slowly the young boy stood in the doorway, putting a hand over his eyes as he spoke. "Sir, Jungsik is here to take you to your sister's."

Brow furrowing, the blonde blinked. "I am not supposed to—"

Then his body stiffened. He didn't look away as he stared at the door.

"Seokhoya, put down your hands," he started, the other obeying. He blushed upon seeing Wonshik. Wonshik did the same.

But Taekwoon just gulped audibly, asking softly. "Baby?"

Seokho nodded.

Wonshik blinked at the two of them. Mind skipping to repeat baby. Baby. Gain was having her baby.

Eyes finding the blonde's, he realized he was going to have to help him, Taekwoon's body stock still and starting to tremble.

Sitting up, water spilling in a large wave onto the tile, Wonshik caught Seokho's eyes. "Tell them we'll be right down."

The first thing Taekwoon heard was the hollering—it wasn't screaming, it was absolute hollering and his sister had tears in her throat. He could hear it.

There was a hand pushing at him when he had slowed and he shot Wonshik a hard glare. He didn't want to hear this. But he needed to be there. This was his only sister and he knew their parents weren't coming.

Climbing the stairs of her two story condo, Wonshik forced him to the door. Reaching a hand in his pocket, he wrapped fingers around his grandfather's watch.

Taekwoon opened the bedroom door and saw two people, a woman who looked in her sixties and another much younger one. The elder sat between Gain's legs in a large inflatable kiddie pool, it looked like. But there was a motor and it was only halfway filled. His sister had always said she was going to have a water birth.

For some reason Taekwoon had imagined a bathroom scenario.

Blinking he watched as Gain's belly shook with a particularly loud yell. Cringing, the blonde put a hand to his ear. Wonshik brought it back down.

All three eyes looked to the newcomers and Gain's brow relaxed, tears leaking out the side of her eyes as she whispered his name.

She was wearing a bra but her lower half was exposed, Taekwoon blushing for Wonshik's sake. She was red in the face and her veins were popping out on her forehead. She looked exhausted and uncomfortable and in such pain. Taekwoon's swallowed anxiously at the knot in his own throat.

"Go," Wonshik prodded but the older man couldn't. Even as she held out a hand for him, his legs wouldn't obey and move. The only thing he could do was grip the watch in his hand.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik whispered harshly in his ear, suddenly stepping in front of him. He did not touch him but pinned him with his gaze. "Your sister needs you. Forget about how you feel. She needs you now."

It should have been enough to get his legs to work. She had always been there for him—he was more than willing to be there for her. It was just that he couldn't seem to… move.

Tears sprang to his eyes before he could catch them and his lips trembled as his throat worked to keep himself together.

Wonshik's face fell before steeling. He left his side immediately and Taekwoon reached for him, tears slipping in two parallel tracks over the swell of his cheeks. The black haired man ignored the blonde and knelt by the pool, grabbing Gain's hand tightly, bringing it to his chest. He smiled in her face, her confusion contorting into pain as she bared down on his arm, a deep moan forced out of her.

"You're doing fine, Gain. Just think about getting to hold your baby, just have the picture of them in your mind as you push. They'll be here any moment," the midwife chanted.

They hadn't learned of the baby's gender yet.

Taekwoon was momentarily distracted from the gender question when he saw Wonshik push Gain's hair out of her face, heard him whispering to her as she nodded through her sobs, her hiccups directed towards him. Wonshik's lips curved attractively for her again and she cried harder, pulling his hand to her body as she pushed again. Taekwoon's heart broke when her voice cracked.

With quivering hands that didn't seem to work as quickly as he wanted them to, Taekwoon brought the watch out and put a marked white pill to his tongue. Swallowing it with a stuttered breath, he wiped his cheeks haphazardly, walking around to the other side of his sister. Curling his fingers around hers, she turned towards him. He leaned over to kiss her tear and sweat stained lips, resting his forehead against hers, her cries intensifying as the woman between her legs spoke.

"Your brother has the magic touch, I have the baby's head. One good push and you'll have your child, Gain. One good—"

With a yell—holler that made Taekwoon absolutely unnerved, Gain pushed, her face turning purple almost. The blonde started to close his eyes.

Then he felt a heavy palm on his ribs, Wonshik's hand, the one not wrapped around Gain's, holding onto him, the touch hidden from the others. The younger man had a proud simper for him and perhaps it was the Xanax, or maybe it was the fact that his sister was literally pushing a baby out of her, Taekwoon felt himself begin to cry again. Wonshik's smile grew.

A baby's wail, the most welcomed it would ever be, sounded throughout the room and suddenly, the entire room seemed to all land in reality, as if they had been suspended and hadn't realized it.

Now, the older woman of the two was cutting things and Gain was holding an infant to her chest as the younger woman of the two wrapped them both in a blanket. There were no syringes or tubes. Just a baby. A crying baby that was looking at it's mother with eyes wide open. Taekwoon fell away, astonished.

Hakyeon burst into the room then, though no one paid him any attention. They all had eyes for the baby.

"It's a boy," Taekwoon whispered and he felt arms around him, Hakyeon's scent registering before the blonde looked up and over his shoulders. Hakyeon held him tighter.

Wonshik was still by Gain's side and she leaned towards him, crying and holding her child. With gentle hands, he put a hand to hers, covering the infants back completely. Their eyes met.

Taekwoon's bottom lip trembled for reasons unknown.

"He's gorgeous," Taekwoon whispered, arms cradling the child, just a bundle of blankets at this point. But his eyes were taking in every feature he could. The tiny fingers, the hairs on his face, his small nose with his big nostrils. His little lips that meowed sleepily.

"I can't believe he's so… big," Hakyeon mumbled, leaning over the blonde's shoulder to stare into that same face. Wonshik laughed lightly, on the other side of Taekwoon. He held part of the blanket in between his fingers, knowing he wasn't touching anything like a foot or hand but feeling like he was. He shook it slightly, earning a glare from the middle man.

"Don't wake him," he chided, eyes then falling to the newborn.

"Um. Can I see my baby now?"

All three looked behind them to Gain, now comfortably set up in her bed, blankets curled around her as well. The nurse and midwives had left a half hour before after breaking down all the machinery and the pool. It had been an endeavor but Hakyeon had made sure to volunteer Wonshik to assist.

Arms extended and Taekwoon frowned, stubbornly giving her the child. She laughed, wiping at an imaginary wisp of hair on the baby's cheek. Her eyes beamed with soft light as she watched his face.

Hakyeon put a hand to Taekwoon's shoulder, a chin leaning against the muscle of his blade. Wonshik held his hands.

As if sensing the energy shift, Gain looked up. "Wonshik, can you come here, please?"

Taekwoon's body stiffened but the younger man did as requested, coming to her bedside. He grinned at the baby's face.

"He's perfect," he said cordially, turning his smile to her.

Gain nodded then looked up at him. "I don't think I could ever repay you for what you did today." Her eyes were earnest and Wonshik looked away with a blush.

"I didn't do anything—"

"You didn't do anything?" she asked, voice raising minutely, eyes falling to her son. "I've… I've been alone in this pregnancy. The father is not around, my parents won't acknowledge me and everyone looks the other way when I'm out. Before you and Taekwoon showed up, I wanted to give up.

"I was so tired and I just wanted to give up."

The younger man put a hand to her shoulder, catching her gaze when she looked up at him, eyes wet.

"And then you two walked in," she ended with a smile, a tear spilling. "And you held my hand and just sat there. Something so tiny, but you gave me the strength to keep going. Because I wasn't alone anymore."

Wonshik swallowed, knowing this meant something to Gain and in that, it meant something to him.

"And you brought my brother to me. I know him well, I am sure he stared off in the distance the moment he heard, like a deer in headlights." Laughing, she brought a hand to Wonshik's cheek. Bringing her lips to the side of his face, she gave him a simple kiss. "I will never be able to repay you for this debt. But whatever you need, please do not hesitate to ask. I'll do anything I can."

These were how deals were brokered, with the beginnings of humanity. And those lead to business agreements to help each other out because Gain owed Wonshik though neither would look at it so colorlessly. Unbeknownst to the two, it was the beginning of a strategic business relationship, fine-tuned over the years to come.

It was what fueled the machine called the social elite. It was how the rich stayed wealthy. It was how Wonshik would get his seat in the National Assembly.


	14. Chapter 14

The days to follow were a whirlwind of passionate nights that lead to passionate mornings. Those then consisted of tireless 14 hour work sessions for Wonshik, Hyungmin's schedule gaining in momentum as re-election came hurdling towards them. There were talks of promotion for the young Kim legacy.

Taekwoon simply carried on his normal routine, though most of his days were spent with Gain and his new nephew. Outside of that, he started frequenting his favorite café in Seoul again despite the blow up he and Wonshik had had there. The old lady behind the counter was ecstatic to see her favorite (only) customer return.

The blonde had smiled at her when he arrived. She stared, not knowing what to do in response to such a greeting from him.

Hakyeon never returned any of Sanghyuk's calls and eventually, the younger man gave up on trying to explain. Through tears he wouldn't show anyone—not even Taekwoon— the elder reminded himself he had wanted something brief, fun and not serious. And though he missed the redhead and his smile, his mother had found a suitor who was handsome, wealthy and knew the meaning of discretion.

"He is older," Taekwoon said about Hakyeon's new beau into the receiver.

Wonshik hummed in reply, then opened his refrigerator. He would have loved to have some leftover cake but it was already late and he needed to get to sleep—he had a five am brainstorm for the two pm press release about the education system.

"And he treats Hakyeon like a woman."

"Is Hakyeon happy?" Wonshik asked distractedly.

The other hmphed. "Of course he is. This is something new."

The younger man pulled out the milk. "Then I don't see what the problem is."

There was a heavy sigh. But Taekwoon didn't speak again and before Wonshik could, there was a knock at his door. Smiling, the younger man shook his head.

"You could have just told me you were on your way over. I would have unlocked the door."

Silence as Wonshik padded over, then. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Whipping open the door, Wonshik blinked.

"I'm at home. In my bed—"

"I see that. I'll call you back." The phone call ended quickly as the younger Kim looked to his father. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten out from the hospital, days before. His mother kept asking him to come by the house. But something in Wonshik kept waiting for the moment when Kim Wonil came to him.

Drunk and angry.

It wasn't right but he was expecting it, none the less.

That was not the case tonight, however. His father was very much sober and bright eyed, though his back hunched a little.

Wonshik moved away, allowing his father to enter, looking around before standing in front of the couch.

"Please sit," the younger man squeaked then cleared his throat. But his father did not take a seat, instead held his hands behind his back casually.

"I'm… I'm not going to stay for long. I just wanted to be the first to tell you."

Direct, to the point. So unlike his father who had to explain himself around circles before coming to the reason of his statement.

"Tell me what?" Wonshik asked, sitting, looking up and twisting his fingers together.

Wonil took a hard swallow and his body lengthened a little as he stood on his toes for a moment. "Son, you… You have grown into an amazing young man. I couldn't be more proud, though I know you don't always believe me when I give compliments."

Wonshik started to feel his chest relax, this was more like his father.

"I've realized I am lost. I don't know what I am doing anymore and there's nothing scarier to be my age and feel like you're flailing, trying to touch everything so that something will stick. Anything. And I've… I've realized that I've put you and your mother through hell these past couple of years—No, let me finish," he commanded, a hand up to silence Wonshik's protest.

"I have and you have been the dutiful son. You've always been. And it breaks my heart to know what you could have been if I hadn't… It's of no consequence, the past is behind us. I just wish we had more time to have the relationship other fathers have with their sons. If only—"

"Father," Wonshik interrupted, standing. "What do you want to tell me?"

The aged man before him looked like a ghostly shell with light burning from the inside out. He didn't quite look renewed or refreshed but rather… at peace?

"I'm resigning from my seat."

Wonshik's vision blinked on and off.

"Me and your mother, we're moving to Jeju Island. We're hoping…"

He continued talking but Wonshik was still stuck on the resigning part. No Kim had ever left his term prematurely. What were people going to think? How could he just… leave?

What about Wonshik?

For some reason, the thought of his father going pushed tears forth and he sat, though this time it was with a heaviness and he dug his wrists into his eyes. No crying, he admonished.

But he didn't know why he wanted to cry so he couldn't seem to rationalize the tears away. No crying, he implored.

"It's for the best, Wonshik."

The best for who? And what was Wonshik supposed to do? Clean up his father's mess, carry the Kim name back to prominence by himself? Who was he supposed to look up to now? What was he supposed to _do_?

China had been _for_ his father. Hyungmin was _for_ his father. Everything he had ever done was for his father. And his father's father. How could he just abandon that purpose _now_?

Now, the older man was just giving it all up, traveling to Jeju island with his mother who had been his downfall in the first place.

Childish eyes looked up. "Mother is—"

"It's over," Wonil said simply. "Something about almost dying can change one's perspective. We're starting over."

Wonshik realized there should have been some slice of relief. His parents were finally going to get their act together, be what they had once been. His father looked at ease for the first time in years. He should have been so relieved.

But instead, all he felt was loss. If all this had been done for his father who was leaving, then what was he to do now?

His father answered that in the next breath. "Jung Yoongsoo has heard about what you did for his daughter."

Goosebumps prickled on the back of Wonshik's neck and he looked up with bloodshot eyes. His father's voice took on a weighted tone and it sounded more like the politician and less like his parent. Less like the man who had just voiced his regret on not being closer. More like the man who had raised the dutiful son.

"You've become very close with Taekwoon, as well. It's all been set up very nicely—"

"I did that for you, remember?" the younger Kim growled and Wonil met his son's stare.

"This is not a bad thing, Wonshik."

It felt like it. It felt quite foreboding and when his father looked down at him, he saw his grandfather's sense of obligation shining in his eyes. Kim Wonho would have been proud.

"With my resignation, it will open up a seat for the Seoul district. I know Hyungmin would hate to lose you, but it's been advised that you would win should you run. Now, I've seen to it that my staff become your staff and—"

"Stop it." Wonshik needed to breathe. This didn't make any sense. This was entirely too fast. "Just… give me a minute."

His father did, gave him three. Then he looked expectantly. Wonshik's brow furrowed. "There is no way I'd win—I've barely been Hyungmin's aide, I can't just—"

His father stepped forward and crouched before him. "Son, Yoongsoo... He…" Standing, Wonil took a deep breath. "There are reports of you delivering Jung Gain's son. The stories, though now largely gossip, will hit the news tomorrow. It is rumored you two have been seeing each other secretly and wanted to wait until the baby was born before you made it official, out of respect for her."

The younger man blinked.

"Wonshik, Jung Yoongsoo, one the financial sources of this entire country, wants you for his daughter. He expects her to marry nothing less than a National Assembly member." Catching his son's eyes, he swallowed. "He won't rest until he's made you one."

"Come here," Taekwoon cooed as he took the infant from his sister's arms, hers immediately going to the diaper bag at their feet. Bringing out a wrap, she started getting set up to feed her son.

"You know he has your eyes," she murmured, trifling through the large fabric bag.

Rolling his, the blonde shifted the baby. "All babies have the same eyes."

Gain laughed. "No, they don't. My baby doesn’t," she argued peeking over his shoulder. "Look how handsome that face is."

Taekwoon smiled as the small child opened his mouth in a large yawn. Settling deeper into the leather couch, he looked over at his sister.

They were in his living room, with its ornate trimmings and pretension. He remembered being reprimanded in this room, he and Gain with their heads down. Usually confessing to something Hakyeon had masterminded. He hadn't been in this room in years.

"Don't bother getting comfortable, this won't take long."

The voice that boomed was his father, Jung Yoongsoo, who entered the room looking like he still owned it—still owned the house he had since relinquished to his only son, and stared at Taekwoon. They didn't bother with greetings as his mother came in and stood beside her husband. Gain stopped moving as one of their parent's maid reached for her child, protective hands extending to stop her before meeting her mother's eyes.

"No distractions," Mrs. Jung declared.

"What is this?" Taekwoon asked, looking between his parents. They both sat across from the siblings. Gain found the blonde's hand. He squeezed it in response. Just like before.

"Congratulations, Gain. You have gifted this family with another boy," Yoongsoo began though his eyes barely grazed her. Her fingers curled.

"With a special son," Sebin said, meeting her daughter's eyes.

Gain nodded, though her lips curled. Taekwoon didn't dare smile. Because he could feel the insidious air in the room. This was not a pleasant visit from his parents this morning.

His phone vibrated and he looked down to his jean pocket. It was probably Wonshik finally returning his text from last night. Now was not the time to answer.

"We found his father, Gain."

Taekwoon shut his eyes, knowing there was one of these coming. He felt his sister freeze and he rubbed at her palm to distract her.

"He's quite the specimen. If I can give you credit for anything, it's that you know substance," her father boomed.

"I'm sure he loved being found," the young woman mumbled, looking to Taekwoon who did not look back at her. He couldn't bear to see her discomfort.

"He didn't. In fact, he was embarrassed to be associated with the child. But that just proved to me how solid his sense was. That mixed with the fact that he is a Jung, that little boy is certainly a gift."

Taekwoon licked his lips and looked to his father then. It rank of revelation and there were things unsaid that were trying to strangle each of them. God, how he _hated_ his father's vibe. Reaching into his pocket, he went to get his watch but instead brushed the vibrating of his phone. It was the fifth one.

"In knowing the father of your child, Gain, it made me realized what needs to be done for this family." Turning his long face to his son, Taekwoon forgot about his phone or his pills. There was only his father. "Taekwoon, we both know you are not the future of Jung Pharmaceuticals."

Gain gasped and dug her nails into his palm.

"Father—"

"You're not cut out for this. I think we knew it when you were young. How little you spoke always put a weird taste in people's mouths."

Smiling, the blonde caught his mother's eyes. "That's not the only thing."

"Taekwoon, listen to your father."

"What is there to listen to? We've heard this before, haven't we?"

But this was different because this was no idle chatter. No, this had a point, and both knew what it was.

"Who are you leaving the company to?" Gain whispered.

Calculated eyes found hers. "Your son, my dear."

Her hand left his as she put them to her mouth, eyes quivering. Taekwoon's chest burned for her. But it wasn't totally unexpected—they were the Jung dynasty, after all. Had Gain been a boy, the birth of a son would have meant the exact same thing as it did today.

But Gain was a woman.

"This is so primitive," she sniffled, trying to hide her tears. Taekwoon reached over and smeared a stray one as she frowned, still covering her mouth to hide her tremble.

"Primitive? This is how I've been able to support this family, fund your silly store. You've wanted for absolutely nothing, neither of you have. Yet this is primitive?" their father asked, his wife shaking her head.

"With the right training, he will grow up to be a wonderful successor," their mother spoke, smiling. Gain rolled her eyes.

"He's three weeks old. You're talking about a baby here."

Taekwoon was already promised in marriage before he was born. This was normal.

"A baby that is the future of this family. You'd be mindful to remember that," Yoongsoo snapped, now fed up with having to explain. "He'll need a father figure—"

"And let me guess, that’s you? Maybe you'll be a better grandfather to him than you were a father to Taekwoon—"

"Gain."

That was Taekwoon and she looked over, angry eyes blazing red. But she was hurt and scared and sad for her child who now would grow up with everything at his fingertips yet would go where they told him to, who would look the way they wanted him to, who would love who they told him to.

She gulped and looked to her father. "And just who is going to marry a woman with another man's child?"

"Kim Wonshik."


	15. Chapter 15

Taekwoon blinked. Then realized he hadn't opened his eyes back up. He didn't want to, his phone going berserk against his thigh, his heart strangely silent. It was surprise they wanted—they would not get it from him.

Opening them, he stared at his parents as they stared at Gain. She was currently looking at him.

"What… what does that mean?" she asked softly, still not tearing her gaze from her brother. She was asking for him because she knew what they had. Taekwoon felt himself shrink under the gaze.

He needed a fucking pill.

Reaching in, he took out his phone—fuck his parents' rules—and his grandfather's watch. As they all watched, he popped open the face and swallowed the blue one.

Taekwoon didn't feel the relief he normally would. His back broke out in a hot sweat, the air that had once been insidious now lethal as his lips parted slightly.

"The man was by your side as you gave birth, you don't think that's going to get out?"

Gain gritted her teeth together as Taekwoon closed his eyes again.

"He was there as a friend. He's dating someone—"

The elder's laugh was amused, as if someone could really prevent Jung Yoongsoo from getting his way.

"His father and I have already come to an agreement. Wonshik is aware… as I am sure everyone is at this point. Don't waste my time by bringing up frivolous details as to who he's dating—Taekwoon, either turn your phone off or I'm going to take it."

Transported back in time, the blonde, who wasn't a blonde at the time, sat with his head down, his hand in his sister's on that very couch. She had gotten reprimanded for talking back and Taekwoon had gotten in trouble for not speaking at all. He felt his father's words as sure as he could feel his sister's tears. But he remained silent, absorbing the hateful energy.

Blinking, the young man was his age again. His phone was vibrating in his hand and he finally stood. Despite his father's eyes, Taekwoon looked at his sister.

"We're done here. Go home."

He left the room and started towards the stairs, going through the kitchen, passing the pair of eyes from his help, the chef the only one with some dignity as to not stare. Seokho watched with fear filled eyes. The moment his foot hit the first back stair, Taekwoon felt the drugs working.

"One," he whispered, looking at the screen of his phone.

16 missed calls from Hakyeon.

"Two."

Seven text messages from said brunette, two from Hongbin.

"Three."

One call from Wonshik. He let it go to voicemail. A text message followed.

_We need to talk_

It was all over the news—or at least, the news relevant to them. It was very relevant, though. Wonshik was the grandson of a previous prime minister. Gain was the first born to the Jung Yoongsoo, billionaire CEO.

The people buzzed, calling him chivalrous and upstanding. He must love her, a source said, to care for her child as if it were his own. He was doing the right thing, a particular web article went, to provide the fatherless son a proper parent. He was the epitome of the everyday hero.

He was hailed as a role model, sure a campaign would blaze those words in the coming years.

Throwing his phone across the car, Wonshik bit his lips as he sped over to Taekwoon's. This wasn't his life. This was not how it was supposed to go.

He figured he'd find a nice, meek wife and settle into the National Assembly after years of public service. Then he'd run and run and run until he was no longer re-elected, after providing for his community so much that he'd make it onto the side of a building somewhere. He'd settled with his four children and retire in a nice suburb outside of Seoul. He'd grow old, be proud of his offspring—one of which would go into public service, he didn't care which one—perhaps not. No, perhaps the lineage would stop with him.

But that was not how it was going to happen now. No, now there was no choice in the matter.

Despite being the grandson of a prime minister and the son of a National Assembly member, Wonshik had always thought he'd be able to pick his wife. He wasn't on that level—all he needed was to find another rich girl who came from a respectable family. He could do that easily. And he could love her eventually.

But Gain was different.

Because Gain came with Taekwoon.

Pulling up to the large estate, he flew through the open gates. He noticed the other cars but he didn't pay them much mind. Throwing his vehicle into park, he barely turned off the engine before stalking up to the large doors. He rang the doorbell, waiting for Seokho or the butler to greet him.

Instead it was Jung Yoongsoo, himself.

He was just leaving, he mentioned, clapping him on the shoulder hard. He had spoken to Wonshik's father and ironed everything out. They had a nine am meeting tomorrow morning to go over the next steps. Ice eyes caught his.

"I expect you to be there."

There was no warmth, no details supporting that Yoongsoo was living. His skin was pale, grey almost and his body emanated with cold. Much colder than the icy weather around them. Wonshik just stared at him as he walked to his car.

"Sir," Seokho said quietly and Wonshik whipped around to him. If Taekwoon's parents were here, then there was a chance he had been told. He was sure that the blonde had at least read it—it wasn't every day that your sister is revealed to be in a relationship with the man you've been sleeping with.

"Seokho, where is Taekwoon-hyung?" he asked quickly, moving inside then freezing. Gain's frown was deeper than his.

"Is it true?"

Her voice was dry and her son was held protectively to her chest. She was angry, but for some reason, with him. What did he do?

"We're in the same boat, I'm afraid. I was told—"

"What she's asking is if you got close to Taekwoon to get to her."

That was Hakyeon who came from the long spiral staircase in the foyer, lips pursed. Looking between the two, Wonshik moved towards Gain then stopped. She had been crying. He looked at Hakyeon who was now walking towards him.

Cha Hakyeon had beautiful features that any woman would aspire to. But that didn't mean he wasn't fierce and when they stood toe to toe, the older man narrowed his pretty eyes sinisterly. Wonshik straightened.

"Your father is very smart, Kim Wonshik. If this were anyone else's family, I'd probably applaud you," he said lowly, the venom in his tone painful. "But this is my family."

In other words, he was not going to see Taekwoon, then.

Looking at Gain, he moved towards her, ignoring the ruffle of Hakyeon's feathers. "At least let me walk you to your car."

The oldest would not deny that, for reason that Gain was not his best friend. Secondly, she had wanted answers and he was how she was going to get them. The two shared a look that Wonshik caught.

Hakyeon moved back towards the door, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she walked through it. He did not frown or glare at Wonshik. Simply watched him go, closing the door behind him. Immediately, the black haired man went to Gain's side.

"I feel like you think I've done something. This was not my doing—I _promise_ ," he pleaded. She looked to him as he took her bag easily, walking to the modest, but expensive, sedan. She stopped in front of it, looking into her sleeping son's face.

"It all adds up, Wonshik." She met his gaze. "You following Taekwoon around, trying to be friends with him. Stopping by the store on multiple occasions, being so… nice to him. To me."

Her voice was haunted, as if a lot had happened to her and for a second, Wonshik felt close to tears because they were going through the same thing. Neither of them were asking for this.

Gain looked away, lip trembling. "You held my hand when I was so scared. You touched me like you meant it. God, how telling is that?"

Her feet started forward again and Wonshik followed after. "It's not what it seems. I was there because I knew Taekwoon couldn't go by himself. And I… I saw you and I know you needed him and he wasn't—Won't you just believe me?"

"What were your motives with Taekwoon then? Just a friendly run in? You two never spoke before this winter, admit it," she hissed.

"I admit, in the beginning, I… did try to get close to Taekwoon for other reasons."

Gain reached in and placed the infant in his car seat. Wonshik tried to help but she swatted his hands, telling him with her eyes to back off.

"I can do this myself—"

"I know. You've been doing it by yourself so far. I don't want to come in and change that," he explained, trying his best to appeal to her senses but also defend himself. He was not a conniving person. "My father wanted me to get closer to Taekwoon. He needed a comeback strategy and your father was the key."

"So you befriend my brother so… what? Your father could sit at our table? Highly unlikely," she spat then turned to him fully. "But to marry the daughter, then they would be in laws. And surely, he'd have his seat."

Wonshik grabbed her shoulders, eyes igniting but she didn't move away. "I know what this all sounds like—"

Laughing, Gain pushed past him. "It sounds like a well-played game."

There was nothing else he could say in the moment as she traveled to her front seat. To say it wasn't him felt too feeble and the weight of the last 24 hours settled firmly on his shoulders. His throat danced with unshed tears.

This was all just happening to him. There was nothing he could seem to control. Not even his role in it all.

Not even what his lover thought.

"You haven't asked once about Taekwoon," she said, seeming to be on the same page. "Did he not mean anything to you?"

Wonshik hadn't allowed himself there yet. He didn't want to think of that loss yet. Because once he did, it was real and he had wanted just a couple more moments. Now, that would never be. Because they thought he had masterminded this elaborate rouse.

"Had you come after me, Wonshik, I would have probably welcomed the advances. You're cute. And you seemed like a good person."

"I am a good person," he retorted weakly.

"Good people don't use other people."

Taekwoon opened dry eyes, the corners cracking with crust as he stared at the gilding of his bedroom ceiling. The yellow looked too yellow and he squinted at the light, eyeballs burning.

But it was night. He must have slept all day, it feeling like it when he tried to get up. Starting to move caused a bout of nausea and he laid back down gently. His muscles felt fatigued beyond repair and it took so much energy just to lift his head.

He noticed Hakyeon sitting in his chair, reading something on his phone. Then he noticed the open door and light spilling into the hallway. Taekwoon didn't have it in him to call out for his friend.

But his throat was aching for water and suddenly, his head throbbed. What had he taken again?

"You're awake, thank god."

Hakyeon came closer, running a hand through his hair to hold it away from his forehead. That felt good.

"What did you take?"

"Water."

The older man was about to start in on him when Taekwoon opened his eyes again. "You want water?"

Nodding, the blonde tried to sit up again. His body felt ravaged and without energy, each movement feeling like a hundred but he managed to prop himself up against his headboard. Hakyeon returned with a cup from the sink. He was always disgusted by people drinking from the bathroom tap but at the moment, he just needed something on his tongue.

It felt like heaven. It felt like it was giving him life as he greedily gulped. Hakyeon put a hand to calm him.

"What the fuck did you take?"

"Just a pill."

Rubbing at his eye, that was all Taekwoon would say because he didn't feel like talking. Having come down from the blue pill, the other two white pills and the wine, reality set its heavy hand on him and having finished the glass, he let his eyes close.

"Taekwoon, we need to talk about this—"

"No, we do not."

Hakyeon sat on the bed, taking his hands into his lap. "I refuse to let you internalize this."

"Gain's getting married to Wonshik and—" his voice broke. He had begun speaking to show Hakyeon that there was nothing to discuss, but he couldn't even get through the sentence. The thought that Wonshik would hold Gain one day with the same hands that had touched him… That thought wouldn't allow him to finish. 

"See," Hakyeon jumped forward, much too quickly for Taekwoon and brought him close. The blonde caught a whiff of himself and realized he needed a shower but before that, he needed to stop crying.

Too much crying in the last week.

Sniffling, he rubbed his nose along Hakyeon's bicep, the other probably grimacing but he was a good friend and just continued rubbing his back. Taekwoon wished it was Wonshik.

"Are you ok?"

It was a stupid question but the blonde understood why the older man had to ask. To not would mean more.

But no, he was not fucking ok and he just wanted to rewind time. Until when? Before yesterday? Back until the last time he had been in Wonshik's apartment, the younger man sitting on the stainless steel counter as Taekwoon made him dinner. He had always loved cooking but never did, not with his chef around.

Wonshik had acted like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Then they had sex on the glass table in the dining room, on top of political papers and city maps.

Or maybe he'd go to that night when the fireworks had scared him so bad and he had held onto Wonshik's back because for some odd reason, that felt safe. Even knowing that Wonshik had been trying to become his friend to fuel a reputation, it had felt safe and warm—too warm and his anger had been captivating and it all lead to this very moment.

Blinking, Taekwoon reached an arm around Hakyeon, holding him closer.

No, he'd rewind to the first time they saw each other again, in that ballroom at the holiday party. And he'd leave early before he had a chance to hear that voice. Because that was the beginning, wasn't it? The plan that Taekwoon had thought was just to be able to name drop to important clients but was really to insinuate himself into his family tree began that night. He had come by the store after that and smiled in Gain's face, knowing what he was going to do. He had entertained Taekwoon's attitude and mood swings, knowing what he was going to do. He had kissed and touched and fucked him, smiling in his face like he enjoyed their time, knowing what he was going to do.

All those things were done with genuine eyes and a trustworthy energy, so much so that Taekwoon had eventually began to believe it wasn't about his name, rather about him. Just him.

Wonshik had looked in his eyes outside in the snow like there was nothing else but him. Hakyeon was right—he was going to make a great politician.


	16. Chapter 16

It was two weeks before Wonshik would actually see Taekwoon.

The ball room was sparkling, but felt dead. The guests were all smiling but they were hollow. Wonshik looked over at Gain, noticing the side of her face was pretty and soft. It was rosy and pale and her frown still advertised how nice she was.

She and Taekwoon looked nothing alike.

Said man was sitting across the room, at his own table with his parents. Hakyeon and his parents were also seated with them. The men were talking, their sons were not.

Wonshik took a deep breath and looked to his table, running a nail across the table linens. It was he and Gain's first outing together. As a couple.

The thought brought an uneasiness to his stomach. His weeks had been filled with briefings— _briefings_ about his relationship. He had spoken to Gain once and it had been a tense, uncomfortable five minutes. She was still upset.

But she had humored him when he had picked her up tonight and commented on how beautiful she looked. And when they got out of the car together, arms linked, she had looked at him like she was happy he was there with her.

Then her smile had died the moment they were in the hallway, away from the other guests.

Wonshik looked over and caught her eyes. Then his gaze jumped up, to the sprinkling of tables. To the young Jung heir who stood, his head raised but blank. Wonshik's stomach fell into his belly, his back tightening as the other moved out of the room. There was a sound in his throat but he couldn't seem to push it down quick enough.

The yellow lights on Taekwoon's skin lingered in his mind, the taste of his sweat still on his tongue. The thought of his smile—that rare smile that peeked out when Wonshik had said something entertaining, probably self-deprecating. And the blonde would reveal that smile that just changed his face.

Had he known then that this was different from anything else before?

Wonshik didn’t realize he was staring until there was a hand on his, covering where his fingers were digging into the fabric of the cloth covered tables. Emotional eyes found Gain's and there was a sweetness—almost that of Taekwoon's smell, there. The younger man didn't quite know what to call it but she watched him curiously.

Then the corner of her lips curved.

"Hm. You're not that good of a liar."

She leaned up and Wonshik suddenly felt wide open, squeezing his eyes close as her lips touched his. A gasp sounded out. A tittering escaped. The room held its breath.

Pulling back, she put a hand to his cheek. "You have my apologies."

He watched Gain follow after the blonde and Wonshik wanted to stand himself but knew it would just bring more attention to them. He didn't want that… He couldn't afford that, he realized. Not anymore.

Taekwoon walked hesitantly into the bathroom, groaning at the cheesy music filtering from the speakers. He was ready to go home. He'd given enough time to charity tonight.

He wanted to forget that for the past two weeks, he had been systematically shutting down every thought of Wonshik. Just to have his face appear at a fundraiser held by the Choi's. He was there with Gain and they had held hands in entrance.

Closing his eyes, he breathed through his nose, trying to fight the discomfort.

Wonshik had called him every day, at least twice a day. The younger man had texted the first couple of days but that soon stopped. Eventually, after the first week, the calls ceased as well. Taekwoon had thought that he had gotten the message. He found out later that he had been instructed to delete any unnecessary numbers. Taekwoon's was one of them.

Hakyeon kept him entertained—or tried to. With the best of intentions, he had tried to help the blonde forget.

It was always too little and at night, when there was just him in his big bed, he couldn't help but recall the way Wonshik smelled. The way his sheets just reeked of the younger man, no matter how many times he had them washed. No matter how many times he had reminded himself the black haired man was opportunistic. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself he had been tricked.

The door opened and he was going to tell Hakyeon he was serious when he said he needed space. But it wasn't his best friend.

It was his sister.

His only sister who he hadn't actually spoken to since everything had happened—been revealed, he corrected.

It felt wrong to be upset with her but he was and if he looked deep enough, he'd realize it was jealousy and not anger. He was so envious of her that he had uncharacteristically ignored her phone calls. He had denied her access into his home and even when he knew his nephew was now three weeks old, he couldn't bring himself to go see him. Or her.

Because it wasn't fair and god dammit, he wasn't used to feeling like he had lost.

"Hi brother," she spoke softly and it was welcoming to his ears. This had been the longest they had gone without talking and though Taekwoon didn't reply immediately, he knew she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

"I'm sorry," he said, mirroring her tone.

"You can make it up to me. And your nephew, who misses your voice."

With a minute roll of his eyes, Taekwoon leaned against the sink. "He doesn't know my voice."

Gain stepped forward hesitantly. "You were the only one to talk to him when I was pregnant."

That was true and he looked to her belly absently. He had watched her bump grow until he had been there, watching as she gave birth to a little human that inexplicably was more precious than anything else upon sight. A child that didn't share anything but his blood, yet somehow meant the world to him in the exact minute he had taken his first breath.

His life was one big cluster fuck if he was holding back his tears in a restroom with his sister too scared to grab his hands. He reached for hers, instead and she brought him close.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do."

Hakyeon wanted to talk about Wonshik but all he wanted to do was release the fury—the fury Hakyeon felt.

All Taekwoon held was sadness. Self-pity and grief because he had lost something before he even realized it had been _something_.

"You should talk to him—"

Immediately, Taekwoon dropped her hands and took a step away. That was the last thing he wanted. Gain grabbed her hands and it really was a shame that the blonde couldn't just forget. Then this would be easier on all of them.

"I don't think he's the one you should be upset with—"

"Then who?"

It was said in aggravation, finally, and it caused his lips to crack a little. Taekwoon hurriedly licked them, reaching for the sink and suddenly, he realized Gain was in a men's bathroom. He looked to the door.

"Taekwoon-ah, have I ever." She stopped and his eyes returned to hers. "Have I ever disappointed you?"

The blonde held his hands up. "I can't do this. Father is outside and—"

"Answer the question."

She was a foot smaller but he felt so young and Taekwoon's eyes closed.

"Never," Gain spoke for him. "Remember that."

It would have been more fitting if he had been waiting in a room. What would have really been cinematic would be if they had been at the Seoul Societal Gardens and he was in front of that fountain again.

That would have been fitting.

Instead, Taekwoon waited on pins and needles in a hidden corner of a hallway before a curve fanned out to the ballroom the guests all laughed in.

Gain was right. How was he supposed to move on when he hadn't actually heard from Wonshik? The mystery would drive him mad and she was not going to lose him.

Then she guilt tripped him with her son and it was with a heavy heart that he gave in to her request.

He heard the clicks of the shoes and suddenly, his skin grew hot and without a thought, he tried to turn around, away. But Wonshik was just beyond that curve and his eyes lit up in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting Taekwoon to be standing, waiting.

Or that he would still be there after a moment passed, their bodies a distance apart. Black eyes did not waver from the older man's, as if once he looked away, Taekwoon would disappear.

Another click and the blonde realized Wonshik hadn't changed. He was coming forward, the temperature raising and when their energies joined, he closed his eyes.

"Taekwoon."

Wonshik was always saying his name, sometimes pained like the first night they had fucked, sometimes light like the time they had shared a secret laugh at Hongbin's expense. Sometimes hard like the moment at Gain's, when Taekwoon wasn't listening. Sometimes anxious like in his nine voice messages he left, asking just to talk.

But never so melancholy as tonight.

Taekwoon slowly opened his eyes. He licked his lips again and was rewarded with another step. Déjà vu swept around him and it started to coil around his diaphragm. He realized what it was before Wonshik could come any closer.

The younger man immediately stopped, raising his hands. "I'm sorry, I won't…"

Wonshik's voice hadn't been gone from Taekwoon's mind for long but it felt different against him. The timbre felt different.

"But I won't apologize for the situation we're in."

Pausing in his thoughts, Taekwoon met Wonshik's eyes again. They were darker than before.

"I wouldn't want to hear it," he retorted lowly.

Taking that last step, the black haired man shook his head. "This wasn't me, Taekwoon. I don't know how many times I can ask you to believe me."

It sounded so pathetic, so close to begging that the blonde felt himself start to frown. He pushed against the wall, clearly asking the other to read between the lines. Wonshik wasn't Wonshik when he pleaded and it was a side that Taekwoon didn't want to see. Because it felt so… real. 

The younger man sighed. "But this seemed too good to be true, right?" he asked, looking into Taekwoon's face. The older man's brow furrowed. "I did not orchestrate anything. I became friendly with you to appease my father whose own drunkenness had sent him spiraling and your own was his way out.

"I followed you around and quickly came to dislike you as I got closer because you were so fucking pompous and I couldn't fathom dealing with someone like you." Taekwoon didn't have time to react to the words before he noticed the simper gracing Wonshik's lips.

"Then you came to get your watch. Twice. I thought you were so odd."

There was a point to this and Taekwoon didn't want to reach it, not now. Not ever. But Wonshik put a hand to his side, blocking his escape. Eyes never lost each other, no matter how soft they appeared.

"We kissed. And I remember thinking that this wasn't what I wanted."

Cringing, Taekwoon finally looked down, throat working rapidly as he tried to stave off the onset of emotion. He didn't want to hear this. Not now.

"Because," Wonshik continued quietly, hand now moving to the blonde's neck, thumb passing over the jumping pulse and Taekwoon felt himself melt internally, trying to muster up something to get his legs working. "Because," Wonshik repeated, moving the older man's chin up. Taekwoon bit his lip. "Because I wasn't supposed to feel that way."

Suddenly, with a final step, there was warmth along his chest and Taekwoon took a jittery breath, Wonshik's body moving with his. He gave the blonde no room and it felt like the air had thickened inside his lungs rather than the other way around. But it wasn't distress that the older man felt, his hands raising to hover over broad shoulders. It wasn't anger he felt as his eyes slipped close just as his lips parted. Wonshik leaned in, Taekwoon felt his breath against his mouth.

At the last moment, the blonde jerked away, thin lashes raising. Their heat rose up and away. He steeled Wonshik with his gaze.

"That's none of my concern anymore."

Those shoulders his hands still sat above, not quite touching, hunched and suddenly the heat was replaced. Wonshik nodded mutely, eyes still searching.

"It wasn't until you were gone that I realized I wanted to be around you more than I wanted to be by myself. And I figured this is probably what everyone means."

A strange feeling, one of heartbreak pushed forward but the blonde didn't move, couldn't move really. Instead, Wonshik gave a deep bow. Taekwoon looked behind the younger man, around the slight curve and realized had anyone walked around the bend, they would have seen the pair in this position. Seen Wonshik holding Taekwoon like he had missed him. 

If anyone had just decided to take a walk to the bathroom, they would have seen them so close. Wonshik hadn't cared, never really had, had he?

"I will treat your sister with all of the respect she deserves. Because you love her." Eyes slanted slightly. There was more. But the black haired man did not speak again.

Those parting words were uttered with such emotion that Taekwoon felt his knees start to go numb and had he control over his limbs, he might have just reached out for the younger man as he had turned to return to his table.

But he didn't. Just watched Wonshik's back disappear around the corner, knowing that if they had been at the fountain, he'd have more time to chase after him. For some reason, standing in front of the water, Taekwoon would probably been able to speak his truth. Because he remembered that night.

Remembered seeing a 15 year old Wonshik who wasn't handsome—he was magnetic. And an 18 year old Taekwoon didn't know what the feeling was that made him watch the other all night long. He had thought it had been the way he had smelled or maybe the way he had a sense of wisdom in his young eyes. Or perhaps it was the way Wonshik had looked back at him like he knew he had been watching, but didn't necessarily hate it.

Perhaps it was the fact that there was some connection and neither could deny it.

But that was seven years ago and soon enough, that same boy who was now a man would be married to Taekwoon's sister. And there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Back in the ballroom, just as Taekwoon was about to lower into his seat, he felt his father grab his arm and pull him up. Frightened, but tired, eyes looked over then down to the fingers gripping into the muscle of his bicep.

"Fath—"

"Listen to me, carefully."

Eyes lowered to the ground as he was forced into that same hallway and it was all so dramatic, wasn't it?

"Father, people are watching—"

"I said listen," Jung Yoongsoo hissed, slamming Taekwoon against the wall. "I will say this once: I don't want to see you and Wonshik disappear again."

Eyebrows shooting up, the young blonde moaned as the hand on him tightened. "But—"

"Because I swear, if you ruin this for me, I will have you snatched from your cherished lifestyle so quickly."

"I-I… He's going to be family. We were just—"

Greying eyes narrowed. "I can _imagine_ what you two were just doing. Do you think I am stupid, Taekwoon?"

He had never seen his father so riled up. It was exhilarating. But also very horrifying. "Fath—"

"Do you think I did this for my grandson?"

Suddenly, the crowd in the room started clapping, someone speaking as they were to begin the auction. Taekwoon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're doing this for the family."

Yoongsoo released Taekwoon's arm. "You are right about that." Straightening his suit. "But not because you're incapable of running a company. That much is true, but we have advisors for that. That little boy won't do much himself except listen to the people I've entrusted with our future.

"Imagine my surprise, though, when I hear from Ri Dahee's father that the man his daughter is supposed to marry has been seen around town with another man, a politician's son at that. That this deal, made years ago, may not be the right decision after all."

The blonde paled, the applause roaring in his ears. His chest heaved as he stayed pressed against the wall, the same wall he had just been against, listening to Wonshik almost say that he loved him.

"Do you know how much effort I had to put towards convincing the Ri's that you and the young Kim boy were just friends? Taekwoon, answer me. Do you know what that felt like?"

Hands were suddenly grabbing at his collar and the younger man closed his eyes.

"Do you know what it felt like having to do business with Kim Wonil? He's shit beneath our boots and yet, I had to allow his son access to my daughter all to ensure that you two didn't get caught fucking in the backseat of a car."

Taekwoon sniffled, his father's hands loosening. But they didn't leave his body, instead they smoothed over his shoulders, as if to dust them off. Distantly, the blonde realized he couldn't remember the last time his father had actually been this close.

"If I find out anything is going on between the two of you, I will cut you off. And I will make sure his life is hell. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes sir."

"Open your eyes." Taekwoon did as he was told. "Remember, everybody has their price. There is always someone watching."

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry."

Ghostly eyes narrowed, lip turned up in a snarl. "You certainly are."

His father left him there, mind swimming as he slowly slid down the wall, staring after the older man. His father knew about them.

Gulping again, he felt the tears press down, his blinking eyes keeping them at bay.

His father had used Gain and her child to separate him and Wonshik because the marriage between Taekwoon and Ri Dahee was more important.

Bowing his head, the blonde wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them to his chest as he breathed.

Wonshik hadn't lied.


	17. Chapter 17

Pulling on the worn t-shirt, the one that had a hole in the left corner but felt so incredibly soft, Wonshik stretched his neck to the right. Groaning, he strained until it cracked, doing the same to the other side. Dragging a chair out, he sat at the dining table, tapping on the keys of his laptop. The screen brightened immediately and his eyes slid to the dark outside, three am shining at him. Seoul was alive beyond it but he couldn't share the sentiment.

With dead eyes, he returned to his laptop that hummed as it displayed Hyungmin's calendar. He couldn't believe it was February already.

Fingers working quickly, he felt the heat kick on and relaxed, the warm air blowing against his back. Wonshik was about to reach over for his water when his phone vibrated against the glass table top, low eyes finding the screen.

His hand stalled in its reach. It was a message from an unsaved number but for some reason, the young man knew who it was from.

So he stared at it for a while, then saw another come in. Snatching it, Wonshik's eyes sped across the words.

_You awake?_

_Wake up._

Taekwoon never was one to respect other people's time.

But why was he texting him? They had just seen each other the night before at the charity event and Taekwoon had made it very clear what their reality was.

Scratching at his ear, he contemplated the words. Should he even text back? He had been told explicitly that there was no reason to carry on conversation with anyone from his past, not when his future was full of more important people. Yoongsoo had been the one to tell him that.

Suddenly, Wonshik remembered Gain's face when he dropped her off to her apartment. He had kissed her cheek and she had held him there, whispering that they'd make this the best it could be. They had a common enemy, she had smiled as she pulled back. And it wasn't Wonshik.

He had always known he had liked her and for the first time since learning his fate, he had hopes that this wasn't going to be completely miserable.

A third message lit up the phone and Wonshik looked at it. Then to the door. Immediately there was a ring of his doorbell. Then a second one. The black haired man closed his eyes at the third one. Taekwoon and his habits.

Anxiety crept around his neck and he took a deep breath. He had waited for this day, ready to jump and run to the door, whip it open and tackle the blonde. Fuck him in the hallway just to satisfy the craving he had had over the past two weeks.

But now that he was on the other side, his body was rebelling. His heart was waving a war flag, arguing that this would turn out badly. It couldn't handle the ending.

He couldn't handle their ending.

Opening his eyes, they flew to the door just as his lock slid with a click. The knob turned halfway and Wonshik watched with bated breath as slowly the door opened.

Taekwoon stood shyly in the middle of his threshold.

"How…"

Holding a key card, Taekwoon simply shrugged. "I asked the front desk for a copy of it the second time I came."

Wonshik shook his head, still seated, and the blonde didn't know whether to come in. Or how to come in. He certainly couldn't just stand in the doorway all night.

But the younger man all the way across the room just sat and watched. His eyes were staring, again, as if he was going to disappear any moment. Did that mean that Wonshik dreamed of him?

Stepping in, Taekwoon closed the door quietly behind him before taking slow, almost hesitant paces over to the black haired man who just observed. He hadn't answered any of his texts but the older man knew he was awake. He saw the lights from the street downstairs, having memorized which window was Wonshik's.

Such an impression in so little time.

"I walked all the way here, the least you can do is offer me a seat."

Wonshik blinked, looking towards the couch where Taekwoon had laid his long coat then to the blonde himself. He pointed to the seat caddy cornered from where he sat. The older man had different plans.

Coming straight for Wonshik, he lifted a long leg over the other's thighs, planting his feet before lowering into his lap. Eyes widened, but interestingly enough, hands came to his hips automatically. Taekwoon settled heavy against his legs, bringing his hands to Wonshik's shoulders.

He smelled amazing.

Leaning forward, the blonde sighed, causing Wonshik to inhale sharply. With a teasing tongue, he licked at the younger man's bottom lip, only pulling back when Wonshik tried to capture it.

Raising slightly, Taekwoon hovered his mouth above the young man's, their parted lips barely brushing before the heat sank down on them, covering them just as the blonde's mouth covered Wonshik's, soft and gentle and with yearning. The pressure was light and electric and there were nails digging uncomfortably into his hip bones, despite the jeans he wore.

It was what they had both ached for and Wonshik leaned up out of the seat to get more but Taekwoon smiled, shifting away marginally. When he shook his head, their mouths met and Wonshik brought his hips forward quickly, smoothing his lips over the blonde's as he eventually relented, melting back into the embrace.

Drawing back, Wonshik caught his stare. "What changed?"

He was asking if Taekwoon finally believed him. He hadn't, just so sure that he had been deceived because it had looked so convincing. It all made sense.

But then his father had shed his light and hindsight was 20/20, wasn't it? Wonshik, who couldn't even hide the fact that he was following the other from the beginning, had somehow pulled the wool over _everyone's_ eyes? His father, a known drunk, who was the laughing stock of the National Assembly had somehow fooled the masses? Of course not, this was not their doing and after recovering from the news, he thanked his father. Because he had allowed Taekwoon to see what he hadn't been looking for.

"You're not that smart."

Wonshik's brow furrowed and the blonde smoothed out the lines with his fingers, letting them run along the side of his face before easing into ink colored hair. Bringing their mouths, he touched Wonshik's tongue briefly. He felt the other bring Taekwoon's hips closer to him, his ass settling snugly into the dip of his groin. Humming, the older man released the weight from his feet, sitting fully on Wonshik's thighs.

"I'm not smart?" the other murmured against his lips, angling his head as he continued kissing him. Taekwoon pulled at his hair, Wonshik's eyes forced to look at him.

"Not smart enough to mastermind that."

"I feel like I should be relieved," the younger man spoke, softly amused. "But I feel insulted."

Kissing him gently, the blonde smiled against his mouth. "You should."

"God," Wonshik said suddenly, hands slipping up Taekwoon's back, bringing up his shirt. "I missed you."

The older man felt the other's erection and it was enough to draw a moan from his lips, one that Wonshik licked at, lifting his hips to grind into him. Taekwoon sighed, dropping his hands as he held onto broad shoulders, swiveling his own waist, breathing at the friction.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik mumbled into the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

Stalling, the blonde blinked.

It was a new feeling to think of someone else before himself. In all of his 25 years, there had never been anyone who trumped his feelings. Not even Gain. If he wanted something of hers, he took it. If Hakyeon had something he didn’t, he demanded it. In his short lifetime, there was never a moment where he thought of himself second.

"I'm sorry."

Forehead wrinkling, Wonshik pulled back to look him in the eye. Taekwoon blushed hotly.

"I believe you, I mean."

Capturing his mouth, the younger man slowly removed Taekwoon's shirt, the blonde shivering slightly though the room was so warm that he immediately broke out in a cold sweat. Arching his back with the drag of Wonshik's nails along his spine, Taekwoon moved kisses along a sharp jawline, pulling back only when Wonshik's own shirt was removed. He was skinnier—the blonde didn't like that.

Part of him wanted to ask him when he had last eaten.

The other part wanted to feel his cock inside him so he bit back the question, resumed riding him through his sweatpants, chests bumping as their mouths found each other again.

Wrapping his arms around Wonshik's neck as his hips worked, sweat painting his cheeks as he pushed down hard, dragging his ass against the other's cock. The black haired man groaned against his tongue, biting—hard.

Everything was in slow motion as they finished undressing, their bodies not apart for long and when Wonshik tried to stand, most likely to lay Taekwoon along the table, the blonde stopped him, pushing him back to the chair.

The younger man took a deep breath as the other got to his knees. With one goal in mind, Taekwoon lowered his mouth over as much of Wonshik as he could, the black haired man's eyes closing in reaction. With a wet, nasty suck, the blonde let his saliva drip along him, pulling away with a kiss to the head. Smiling, he climbed back up, the crook of his arm hooking around Wonshik's neck, bringing him close as his other hand guided the dripping cock to his ass.

There were no words, only closed eyes and teeth that pulled at lips, as Taekwoon sank onto Wonshik. A gasp accompanied a groan as the older man trapped an uncomfortable noise in his throat. He didn't want Wonshik to know it hurt.

Because with each press down, it felt as if he was ripping apart and all he wanted to do was hop up. But this was his apology, this was the way he'd show Wonshik he was sorry for not trusting him as he should have. For not believing him.

When his ass met the younger man's warm, sweat glazed thighs, Taekwoon exhaled shakily. His body was screaming and he didn't move, squeezing his eyes shut as Wonshik shifted his legs. Bringing their foreheads together, he fought to relax.

"Taekwoon," Wonshik whispered. Blinking, the older man realized he could feel the other's belly jumping, his free hand raking his nails over his abs. They quivered in response. "I've—"

"I know," he answered, pressing the balls of his feet into the dark wood floor, raising against the sting. His own lubrication made it easier than most times, but it was still too soon to feel good.

This time when he lowered, Wonshik was kissing his neck, rubbing at his chest and it drowned out some of his discomfort. He moaned when he felt their skin touch again.

That began their unhurried push pull rhythm and when Taekwoon sank down too quickly, he got dizzy from the feeling. The younger man moaned in agreement, watching as he brought their hips together once more. Taekwoon let his head loll back as he swirled his hips, growling at the stretch, at the girth, at the absolute euphoria of feeling Wonshik move inside him.

They were pouring sweat and when their slick bodies slid against each other fluidly, their lips hungrily met in the middle, chests slipping wetly and Wonshik stole Taekwoon's breath.

At least that’s what it felt like as the younger man lifted the blonde's ass off of him completely, then dropped him, Taekwoon shuddering as he smoothly slid down his length.

Dark eyes caught his.

Strong arms wrapped around Taekwoon's back, bringing him hard into Wonshik's lap, the other trying to bring him further in and it was impossible, the blonde's ass flush against his thighs. But Wonshik pressed harder and the older man whined, reaching for the feeling of being satisfied. He wasn't even close and he scratched at the younger man's shoulders as they fucked each other, Taekwoon's hips slamming forward, Wonshik's arms hauling him closer.

"Please."

All of their energy swirled above them, as if lifting off of the floor and Taekwoon felt the hair at the nape of his neck, the strands that dripped with perspiration, tingle at the sensation.

All of their memories suddenly melded into this one moment and with another noisy swivel, riding Wonshik with tears behind shut eyes, Taekwoon moaned, long and loud.

God, he was going to come.

"Wonshik, I…" he managed to utter before his thighs quaked, muscles underneath milky skin vibrating as Taekwoon looked up, watching the white light burst into tiny stars.

Wonshik groaned, fingers digging so deep into his hips that he was sure there were going to be bruises. He started to lift Taekwoon when the other forced him still. Wonshik looked up, catching his eyes.

"I'm going to come—"

"I know," Taekwoon said and Wonshik shook his head again, this time more frantic, his mouth opening in a wince with a moan as he pushed up into the blonde one last time. Taekwoon's eyes slipped close at the feel of the warmth spreading inside him, a feeling unknown and it caused his whole body to tighten, the last uncontrolled snap of Wonshik's hips making his belly spasm.

Chests heaving, the pair leaned along each other, holding one another close and Taekwoon didn't want to get up. He didn't want their heat to dissipate. He didn't want to feel empty, as if Wonshik's exit would create a void. It would. Even with him soft inside him, it wasn't the same and he gripped his back, bringing lips to his shoulder. Rocking slightly, he sighed in Wonshik's ear, humming on purpose as he felt the fingers on his spine smooth to his ass, moving him as well.

They fucked again, in the same position and Taekwoon cried out Wonshik's name when he came.

The sun had woken them up, their exhausted bodies pressed close as the rays burned into their skin. Wonshik ran his nose along a curved shoulder.

"Hm," Taekwoon murmured as he stretched, toes pointing as they pushed into the mattress.

Wonshik was slightly enamored and he wiped a hand through unruly blonde hair, pushing it away from the older man's face. It was an amazing picture, a perfect last look.

He kissed him softly, groaning when their tongues sparked and the younger man leaned his head against the blonde's. Arms lazily circled his ribs. It was the perfect ending.

"I should go," Taekwoon said groggily, but didn't move right away. They stayed just like that for a couple minutes more before the other raised from the bed. Padding over, a little hesitance to his right step, he disappeared into the master bathroom. Wonshik sighed, burying his face into the pillow. It smelled of confectioner's sugar.

Wonshik didn't realize he had fallen back asleep until Taekwoon cleared his throat, leaning against the door jamb. He was fully dress and the younger man blinked a couple times to rid his vision of the fuzziness.

Taekwoon was smiling.

"Come walk me to the door."

Leading the older man to the exit, he didn't care that he was nude, just thought that this was so fitting. Their adieu would be a funny memory for them to cherish.

Turning, Taekwoon reached for him, their mouths the first to touch. Then their chests. Then it was over too quickly.

"Come over tonight. I'll cook."

Wonshik blinked.

"Taekwoon—"

"My name, yes."

"Taekwoon—"

"I'm not asking. You've lost weight," the blonde said quietly as he turned to open the door. Wonshik's palm slammed it shut, eyes slipping up to his.

"Don't tease me," he growled, angrier than he had expected. But this was over now. Taekwoon had seen he wasn't lying, they had fucked each other senseless the night before, woke up to the sun together and now it was over. Wonshik would propose to Gain within the year and get married shortly thereafter. Taekwoon would go on to do whatever his father had bid him to do and they'd see each other at family gatherings and important social events. They'd joke and smile and act as if this had never happened.

There was no other way.

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing, talking about cooking for me? Things can't just continue as they had before—"

"Why not?"

Wonshik blanched. "You _are_ teasing me."

Taekwoon sighed, taking a step closer. "I'm not. And I hate repeating myself, remember that." Grabbing the younger man's cheeks, he kissed his mouth softly. "This is going to continue because I want it to. And I have more power than anyone thinks."

Wonshik closed his fingers around a wrist and brought it down, looking serious. "I'm not going to do that to Gain. She deserves more than that."

Leaning against the door, Taekwoon looked thoughtful. "Do you think you're going to love her one day? Honestly, Wonshik. Do you think she'll come to love you?" At his silence, the older man pinned him with his gaze. "You won't. And she won't. This isn't a romance novel. You'll get so frustrated, you'll fuck anything that moves and soon enough you're having an affair with the chauffer and she'll be just as bad. You both will resent each other for your dishonesty and the children will suspect it, growing to hate you too.

"So be honest: you won't ever love Gain the way you love me. She certainly won't ever love you knowing that's true."

Wonshik felt his body sag, hands falling away as he pursed his lips. He always hated when Taekwoon was right.

"I don't want to be like my parents, Taekwoon," he sighed. "I'd rather be lonely for the rest of my life."

"So what do you propose? That we run away together? That we leave the privilege and live normal lives?" the blonde sighed, as if bored. "Wonshik, this is the life you were built for. Like a pyramid, you've been constructed for this very existence. Methodical and strategic, you've been built to run for National Assembly. Aspire to high ranks and have one, maybe two kids. Show yourself as a doting husband and father."

Hands held his and the younger man gripped them, emotions flying through his chest, pressing against his ribs painfully.

"And then, when you come to me, I'll make you forget that you were built different than who you really are."

Frowning, Wonshik shook head dejectedly. "If your family finds out I'm not being faithful, they'll ruin my career—"

"I'll handle it."

Wonshik blinked again, realizing for the first time that Taekwoon was taking care of him. He was reassuring and comforting and he was telling him to let him shoulder the burden. They hugged in front of his door, Wonshik's hesitance still apparent. But Taekwoon was right, he was naïve to think he'd live his life alone.

Still, as the blonde left, reminding him dinner was at seven, the younger man told himself that this was their ending. To think any other way would just be senseless.

"Sir?"

Seokho was standing shyly by the table and Taekwoon dragged his eyes over. It was 7:30 pm and the food was getting cold. But he smiled anyways.

"Yes?" he asked, patiently as the young boy fiddled with his new ear piece. He had finally gotten the hearing aid and Taekwoon pretended not to notice.

"I don't think anyone's coming."

Eyes flew to the doorway. He would.

Because Taekwoon had more power than he knew and when he had told his father that day that he was, in fact, going to continue to see Wonshik, he was happy to see the surprise color his features. His face had turned red—the color of blood—and for the first time, Jung Yoongsoo had looked alive.

_"And if you try to do anything, I will embarrass you. I will smear our name until everything associated with the Jung Brother's is regarded as cheap and shameful. I will make sure you regret the day your wife gave birth to me._

_"And I'll start with the Ri family."_

His father had no answer to that. And despite blubbering about an inheritance, Taekwoon simply used Han Sanghyuk's father as an example. For all the money Han Imjun had received from his revolutionary robotics invention, he would always be blacklisted in Korea. Because reputation was everything in Seoul. And Taekwoon promised to ruin his if his father threatened him again.

Hakyeon had been the one to remind him of himself. After the charity dinner, his best friend had sat next to him, told him to pick himself up. That he was Jung Taekwoon and that there'd be others.

He was right about one thing: he was Jung Taekwoon and he was better than everyone else by birth. With that came immense power.

It felt nice to do some good with that power.

Still looking at the door, Taekwoon's smile faltered.

Picking up his napkin, he raised slightly and put it into his empty plate, looking over to Seokho. But he wasn't there and the blonde took a deep inhale through his nose.

"Seokhoya!" he yelled then realized he no longer needed to scream for the young boy. Now that he had his hearing aid. 

Wonshik had been the one to remark that Seokho seemed like he had a hearing deficit. Taekwoon knew as much, his maid asking him for help with the boy. He was slowly going deaf and there was no way they'd be able to afford the treatment—an aid. Taekwoon had known for the last year.

But when his father said no, the answer was no.

Then Wonshik had commented on it again and it sounded so common sense, such the _right_ thing to do that Taekwoon had told his maid the good news the moment the younger man had left. Seokho had been fitted for the piece a month ago and had finally received it just the day before, his wide smile beaming right out of him.

Now, Taekwoon no longer had to repeat himself.

Wonshik would be so proud.

But the blonde would give him time. He wouldn't force this—

"Sir?"

Taekwoon, pulled from his thoughts, looked up, lips falling apart, then curving. Wonshik grinned back.


	18. Epilogue

2 years later

The Im's had upgraded their band so this time, when the instruments sounded, it created a symphony of appealing melody and Taekwoon closed his eyes as he listened. Then he opened them immediately, hearing his wife's clucking tongue. Looking down, she pursed her lips.

"Tired?" Dahee asked, plain face pretty in the blue and white lights. The Im's had definitely improved their annual their holiday party. There was even fake snow falling from the ceiling at one point. Dahee was in heaven, Taekwoon not so much as he brushed the artificial snow from his short black locks. She had laughed too loudly.

"I have a couple things I need to do. Did you want to stay?" he asked cordially, looking out over the ball room and it was not lost on him that it had been just a couple years ago that he had seen Wonshik for the first time again. That he had watched him from across the room like he was under a spell.

"Go on, I'll have Eunchae drop me off. I'll see you when you get home," she said sweetly and the couple next to them sighed. Taekwoon nodded then leaned down, kissing her softly.

But before he could pull away completely, Dahee caught his eyes, her gaze narrowing. "Please be discrete," she murmured, leaning up, pecking him once more. "More discrete," she answered his unvoiced defense.

Taekwoon and Dahee had been married for six months and though the first month had been awkward and terrible, there soon came a break in the ice. A drunken night had led to confessions of first loves and he had learned that his new bride had been in a four year relationship, despite knowing she was to be married to Taekwoon eventually. They had broken it off right before the wedding.

"I hope it wasn't on my accord," Taekwoon had mumbled.

Dahee's eyes had lit up and she had laughed, the first in his—their home. By the end of the night, both thoroughly shit faced, she hugged him like a friend and kissed him on the mouth. It was odd and he didn't care for it but it felt better than the tension that clung to the walls.

Two weeks later, they started construction on an additional wing of the house for his wife. And, not surprisingly, they had employed a home improvement manager who was far too attractive and didn't quite look at Dahee like just a client.

Walking out to the circular driveway, he caught his driver's eyes. The young man jumped into the car, bringing it up so that Taekwoon could get in. Immediately, his fingers brought out his phone, bringing it to his ear.

Two rings then, "Hello?"

"I'm headed to your office," he said simply, reaching forward to pull out a manila folder from the pocket behind the front seat. "I have to drop off some papers for Gain."

There was the slightest bit of amused silence before an assured 'Ok'.

Hanging up, Taekwoon then dialed Hakyeon. It was late but he was sure the other was awake.

"Ah, my favorite newlywed. Taekwoonie, what are you doing up so late?"

Smiling, almost shyly, the younger man tugged at his lip. "Just left the Im's holiday party. Why didn't you show?"

Hakyeon sighed. "Well… Sanghyuk came to pick me up and… you know, time just ran away from us."

Taekwoon laughed. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon had made up quickly after their falling out—a month to be exact before the younger man came groveling. Hakyeon two favorite things were being adored and being right. It wasn't long before the two had become an item.

"What did I miss?" his friend asked, voice going in and out.

"Nothing. Same as last year. Though Ms. Choi is still trying to pawn her daughter off on any man she can find."

"Ugh," was the singular sound. "So you and your bride headed home? Is she going to sleep in your bed tonight or the construc—"

"First of all, stop calling her my wife. It's getting old. Secondly, shut up," he gritted out, Hakyeon easily laughing.

"I'm just curious. I want a niece already. Wait, who would she call daddy?"

Taekwoon easily hung up on the older man, just as they made it to the building. He thanked his driver, telling him he'd take a cab home and to go back to the party and wait for Dahee. The other bowed.

Walking through the familiar lobby, he ignored the concierge staff. With his phone back to his ear, he pretended to be on a call, manila folder in his other hand.

"Yeah, I just have to drop off some paperwork to my brother in law."

Pressing the up button, Taekwoon stepped inside the elevator, slipping his phone into his pocket. Immediately, he looked up and watched himself in the mirrored ceiling.

Finally on the 15th floor, the older man stepped up to the door, finger pushing the doorbell once. Twice.

The door opened right before the third one.

"It was open," Wonshik groaned, moving away from the entrance to allow Taekwoon to walk by, locking the door behind him. Shedding his jacket, the other turned and raised an eyebrow. The younger looked exhausted.

"Tired?"

Nodding, Wonshik sat back in his office chair in front of a grand cherry oak desk set against the wall. The older man looked around.

"You switched it back?"

Laughing tiredly, Wonshik reached for him. "Yes. I didn't like it. But I didn't want to tell you after you had put so much effort into rearranging."

He was talking about how Taekwoon had gotten it in his mind that Wonshik's office, which was actually his old condo renovated into a wor space, would look better different. And had spent all day moving furniture and struggling to shift the long board room table that replaced the glass dining table. He couldn't so that had stayed.

Now, as he looked around, everything was back as it had been the week before and his eyes narrowed. Before he could pout for much longer, Wonshik brought him close, their bodies melting into each other easily. With a hand in his hair, the other on his thigh, the younger man easily moved his mouth along Taekwoon's.

Moaning, the older man brought him to stand, walking backwards towards the bedroom. It was used for late nights spent working.

And this.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Taekwoon asked, pulling away with a teasing lick of his tongue. Wonshik grumbled and quickly resumed their steps.

"I'm never too tired for you. Or this," he moaned, curling his fingers under the waist band of Taekwoon's dress pants.

Chuckling, he fell back to the bed, bringing Wonshik with him as they kissed. Sidling up higher on the familiar sheets, Taekwoon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Wonshik asked, eyes searching.

Lip curving, the older man shook his head. "I missed you."

Wonshik's own smile was sweet. "We saw each other this morning."

Wonshik and Gain, true to their prefabricated form, had married a year after it was revealed they were dating. The honeymoon, three weeks spent in Europe and North Africa, was the longest time Wonshik and Taekwoon had been apart.

They had fucked for two days straight after the younger man had gotten back home.

Wonshik played the part well and Gain appreciated him for it. She often told him how it was nice to have a man around the house. Plus, her son had wormed his way into his heart. Though there was still a distance put between them, namely the fact that Taekwoon was her brother and Wonshik's lover, it was a nice marriage.

It also lent itself to the constant "business" Taekwoon had with Wonshik. Late night office visits, going away on family weekends. It was horrible, but it was the way of this world. And it was exhilarating, though Wonshik would never admit it.

Taekwoon would do that for him. He loved the sneaking and the guessing and the absolute disdain his father still held. It wasn't healthy to enjoy that so much, Wonshik often warned him.

"Seriously, though," Wonshik finally replied, humming into Taekwoon's skin. "For fuck's sake, stop bringing those stupid manila folders."

Smiling abashedly, the older man held Wonshik at an arm's length. "What? I have to. It gives the impression I'm dropping off work or something. I've already been warned about my discretion." Or lack thereof.

Wonshik agreed, reaching into his shirt to trace his side. "Fine," he gave up, mouth curling into a smile. "I'm glad you came by after all. I missed you, too."

Taekwoon's eyes blinked, rouge painted on his cheeks. He hadn't gotten used to the soft voice from Wonshik. He hadn't gotten used to the sometimes romantic tone of their conversations. And he definitely hadn't gotten used to _being_ with the younger man. No matter how many days, which now had names that Taekwoon could follow, passed.

It wouldn't ever be normal—they could never be alone together in public, go to a movie and share a drink, hold hands by an aged river as they reminisced over that one time in Busan.

Then again, Taekwoon wasn't normal either. Wonshik hardly was, though he'd be slow to admit it. They were a pyramid and an iceberg among other pyramids and icebergs. Their circles, their socially elite lives, their skewed obligations—none of it made common sense.

But as long as they remained by each other's side, it didn't really matter what _normal_ actually was.

The End


End file.
